Rising Moon
by BehindGrayEyes
Summary: Scott McCall's twin sister Sophie is along for the ride with her brother and their best friend Stiles as Scott gets bitten by the Alpha and turned into a werewolf. How will Sophie handle the change in her life when she discovers the existance of the supernatural? Or did she already know?
1. Wolf MoonPilot

**Hey, guys! **

**So, this is my new Teen Wolf fan fiction called Rising Moon. **

**I will only be continuing this story if I get enough reviews, follows or favourites so if you want to see more you'll have to click on a button! **

**I love you all so much and hope you enjoy your first taste of Rising Moon…**

- **BehindGrayEyes xx**

* * *

** cgi/set?id=97367913**

** pilot_party/set?id=97521431**

**Wolf Moon/Pilot**

I was standing in front of my closet late the night before my first day as a sophomore as I tried to find an appropriate outfit for the occasion. I had already called my friend Lydia for her opinion but that hadn't really helped me come to a final conclusion. I sighed in defeat as I walked backwards until I found the edge of my bed and sunk down onto it. I glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table and I groaned out loud when I saw that it was now 8.30pm. Deciding to take a break from choosing an outfit, I stood from the bed and stretched out all my limbs with a yawn. I skipped out of my room and across the hall to my twin brother's room. I stood in the doorway and smirked to myself when I saw him doing pull ups on the bar in his bathroom doorway. He was only wearing his workout shorts and I rolled my eyes at him as I leaned on the doorframe. His floppy dark brown hair was covering his deep brown eyes that mirrored my own.

"Really, Scotty?" I asked him from the doorway and he let go of the bar in surprise. I gasped in sympathy and covered my mouth as he fell to the ground with yelp. He looked up at me from his sprawled position on the ground. I grimaced in apology and he rolled his deep brown eyes at me before pulling himself up into a sitting position. A rustling sound came from outside and Scott and I both looked at each other with wide eyes. Scott stood up from the floor and hurriedly pulled on a t-shirt before picking up a baseball bat that was lying on the floor near the wall. I watched in amusement as he crept passed me with the bat posed over his shoulder, ready to use it if necessary. I started to tiptoe after him but he turned around to face me with a frown on his face so I quirked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him expectantly.

"Sophie, stay." He ordered me sternly and I scoffed at him as I crossed my arms over my chest in defiance.

"What am I? A dog?" I asked him rhetorically before pushing passed him and heading towards the staircase that led to the front door. I heard him sigh from behind me and then he touched my elbow gently to pull me to a stop. I looked back over my shoulder at him just as we heard the rustling sound coming from the front of the house again.

"At least let the guy with the bat go first." Scott compromised and I smiled slightly at him as I gestured for him to proceed down the stairs in front of me. He smiled back at me gratefully as he passed me and I waited a second before following him down with an eye roll at his macho behaviour. He raised the bat again as he opened the front door and I peeked over his shoulder to see what was going on. We both jumped as someone fell down from the roof and started dangling upside down. I, Scott and the mysterious person from the roof all started screaming at the same time. I clapped a hand over my mouth to muffle my screams as I finally recognised the person hanging from the trellis. Scott must have realised who the intruder was as well because he dropped the bat from his shoulder so that it hung loosely from his hand.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scott asked our best friend as he swayed slightly from the roof.

"Neither of you answering your phones! Why do you have a bat?" our pale faced friend Stiles Stilinski asked incredulously as I sighed and leaned against the pillar on the porch.

"I thought you were a predator!" Scott defend himself in a 'duh' tone.

"A pre..." Stiles trailed off with a laugh before turning back into the excited ball of energy that usually was because of his ADHD. "Look, I know it's late, but you've got to hear this. My dad left twenty minutes ago, dispatch call. They're bringing every officer of the Beacon department, and even the state police."

"For what?" I asked him curiously as I straightened up at the prospect of excitement. Stiles smirked at me before he tumbled out of the trellis and landed on his feet clumsily. He straightened up and looked between me and Scott with a knowing look that I wanted to smack off of him.

"They found a body in the woods."

"A dead body?" my twin brother asked him dumbly and Stiles and I both gave him matching expressions of stupidity.

"No, a living dead... Yes, jackass! It's a dead body!" Stiles exclaimed and I chucked softly in amusement as I shook my head at Scott's naivety.

"You mean like murdered?"

"Nobody knows yet. It was a girl, probably in her twenties..."

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" I asked Stiles and I couldn't help the curiosity that laced my voice as I asked.

"That's the best part... They only found a half!" he told us and we both gaped at him in shock. Stiles paused a moment for dramatic effect before continuing. "We're going."

* * *

The three of us were walking towards the front gate of the park and I smirked when I saw the sigh at the side that said it was forbidden to enter in the preserve at night. Stiles held up the gate for me and Scott before he followed us into the preserve.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked for the twentieth time that night and I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"You're the one who always bitches that nothing ever happens in this town!" I reminded him as Stiles turned on a flashlight so that we could see where we were going. I smiled to myself as we started walking further into the forest because it had been a while since anything remotely fun happened in Beacon Hills.

"I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow..." Scott trailed off as he followed behind Stiles and I more slowly. I stopped at the top of a small hill and waited patiently for my twin brother to catch up to us.

"Right, because, sitting on the bench is such a heavy effort!" Stiles shot back at his best friend and I thumped him on the back of the head for being insensitive. He glowered at me as he rubbed the spot where I had hit him but I was already looking back at Scott as he trudged up the hill to meet us.

"No, because... I'm playing this year. In fact I'm playing first line..."

"Hey, that's a spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even if it's an unrealistic one." Stiles shot back at him with a false bright voice. I reached over and hit him upside the head again and we both faced each other and had a private conversation with just facial expressions.

_What? _

_Don't be mean!_

_It's true! _

_Not all true things need to be said._

"Just asking by curiosity, which part of the body are we looking for?" I asked out loud as we all started walking again. I grabbed hold of Scott's arm so that we would stay together as we followed Stiles aimlessly further into the forest.

"Huh... I didn't even think about that." Stiles answered me after a pregnant pause that seemed to fill the entire forest. My twin and I shared a knowing smile before I nearly tripped on a tree root but Scott gripped my arm and pulled me to my feet. I shot Scott a grateful smile as we kept walking forward.

"And er... What if the one who killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked Stiles as we started walking up a slight incline.

"Also something I didn't think about!"

"It's comforting to know that you planned this up with you usual attention to details!"

"I know!"

"If I get crazy murdered by a freak with a chainsaw and then dumped in the forest, just know that I'm going to haunt you until you die." I threatened him cheerfully and he paused where he was a looked back at me with a thoughtful expression.

"What if it's not a chainsaw, but a machete?" he asked me seriously as he pretended to use a machete in the air. "Whoosh…"

"Eh. I'll leave you alone." I joked with a shrug of my shoulders as Scott leaned up against the closet tree. I noticed that his breathing was laboured and walked over to him as he took his inhaler out of his jacket pocket. I rubbed calming circles on his back as he inhaled the medicine twice.

"Maybe the asthmatic should be the one who holds the flashlight, huh?" he suggested to Stiles before we all started making our way up to the top of the hill. We saw flashlights in the clearing just in front of us and we all dropped to the ground so that we could see the police officers searching. Stiles grabbed my hand and pulled me up from my crouch before we all started running close to the trees. Scott was just behind us trampled through the trees. I let my hand slip from Stiles' grasp just as a police dog appeared in front of him. I quickly ducked behind a tree and gestured wildly for Scott to hide as well. He nodded at me and I saw him duck behind a tree of his own.

"Hang on, hang on... This little delinquent belongs to me." I heard a painfully familiar male voice say loudly and I closed my eyes tightly with a grimace.

"Dad, how you're doing?" Stiles greeted his father, the sheriff.

"So you're listening all my phone calls?"

"No!" Stiles quickly denied before pausing briefly. "...not the boring one…"

"So where are your usual partners in crimes?"

"Who, Scott? Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night sleep before first day of school tomorrow, you know, get some sleep before lacrosse try outs. There's just me... In the woods... Alone..." Stiles said in a sing song voice to his father.

"Aha. And Sophie?" the sheriff asked his son just as a police dog came up beside me and barked loudly. I yelped in surprise and jumped backwards without thinking so that I came into view of Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski. I straightened up as they looked at me and I plastered a bright smile on my face as I approached them hesitantly.

"Hello, Sheriff." I said politely as I got closer to them and John smiled at me as Stiles looked down at the ground sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hi, Sophie. What are you doing out here?" he asked me and I thought for a reasonable excuse for a second but couldn't find one so I decided to do what I always did when in doubt.

"It's all Stiles' fault."

"Hey!" the boy next to me protested loudly but I just ignored him a looked up at his father innocently. The older man just rolled his eyes at us before smiling teasingly at the two of us.

"So the two of you were out here? Alone?" he asked us suggestively and I gasped in disgust at where his mind had gone.

"Ew! No. No. No. No. Nope. Nada. No. No. No." I denied profusely as I shook my head rapidly.

"Um, just a no would've sufficed." Stiles said to me in an offended tone and I shot him an apologetic look.

"So, why are you here and not Scott?" John asked me and I frowned up at him in mock confusion.

"I don't play lacrosse." I said simply as an explanation and then I shrugged my shoulders. Sheriff Stilinski lit the woods with his flashlight as he searched for my twin brother in the trees.

"Scott you're out there? Scott?" he called out and when he got no answer he grabbed the back of Stiles neck and my left arm as he dragged us towards the entrance to the preserve. "Well young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car, and you and I, we're gonna have a discussion about something called violation of privacy."

"I didn't invade your privacy, so am I off the hook?" I asked him in vain as I glanced behind me to see if I could see Scott anywhere but couldn't.

"Oh, no, you and I are going to talk about trespassing and the illegality of it." John said to me as I turned back around to see where I was walking so that I didn't trip over.

* * *

The next morning I was still having trouble deciding what to wear as I stood in front of my closet. I pursed my lips together and closed my eyes tightly. I reached forward the randomly picked up two pieces of clothing from the closet. I opened my eyes and looked at the dark green knee length Even&Odd Pleated skirt and the lighter green flowing tank top that Lydia had brought me back from Paris last summer. I nodded appreciatively and quickly through on the outfit. I left my already wavy dark brown hair out before looking on my vanity table for my Ann Demeulemeester Feather Pendant Necklace that was sitting on the top of my jewellery box. I slipped on my black Qupid Women's Mid-Calf Velvet Knee High Slouch Flat Cowboy Riding Boot before checking my makeup in the mirror. I looked up as I heard a car honk beep out the front and I knew that my ride was here. I rushed out of my room as I grabbed my Muubaa Xera Quilted Biker jacket and ran down the stairs knowing that Scott and our mum had both already left the house. I smiled when I saw the silver Porsche waiting in my driveway and made my way over to the passenger side of the car.

"Good morning, Jack." I greeted the driver as I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He gave me his patented smirk as he pulled out of the driveway and started towards the school. Jackson Whittemore was the stereotypical high school jock of Beacon Hills High and could be the biggest jackass on the planet but one-on-one we were great friends. We had been friends still elementary school and I was probably one of the only people other than his girlfriend Lydia Martin and male best friend Danny Mahealani who really knew him. We drove most of the way to school in a companionable silence while we just listened to the sound of the radio playing, _The Stick Up _by_ The Filthy Pillows. _We had spoken nearly every day over the summer so we didn't need to play catch with each other. "So, Captain, are we gonna win this year?" I asked my friend teasingly as I smiled at him.

"Hell yeah. I don't think Coach would accept anything less." He answered me seriously as he laughed a little and he glanced at me from the corner of his eye. We pulled into the school park and Jackson parked his Porsche right next to where Scott was tying up his push bike. I rolled my eyes at Jackson macho show as I climbed out of the car. Jackson got out of his luxurious car and hit my twin brother with the door just as I walked around the front of the car and stood next to Scott.

"Dude, watch out for the paintwork!" Jackson scolded Scott as he pushed passed him and then he flashed a charming smile in my direction.

"Yo, Jackson! Let's go, bro!" I heard someone call form the entrance of the school and I glanced over my shoulder to see some of the lacrosse guys waiting for Jackson. The captain scowled at Scott once more before he gave me a kiss on the cheek and strolled away to meet his adoring fans. Scott scoffed at me before pushing passed me and heading towards where Stiles was just pulling into the car lot with his beaten up light blue jeep. I quickly followed after him to meet Stiles just as he clambered out of the jeep and hurried over to us.

"So, let's see this." Stiles demanded Scott as I looked between them in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked them as I crossed my arms over my chest as I waited for them to explain. Scott grinned at me sheepishly and raised one of the edges of his shirt. Stiles and I both leaned in curiously and saw the bite shaped mark on his side. I gasped in shock as I looked at the red and oozing sore.

"It was too dark to see very much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott told us and Stiles and I both chuckled a little unbelievingly. I straightened back up and shook my head at my twin who was looking at us in confusion as to why we were looking at him like he was crazy.

"A wolf bit you? No, not a chance." Stiles said to Scott in amusement.

"I heard a wolf howling."

"No you didn't!" I insisted as I shook my head at him and my hair flew around in the wind.

"What do you mean I didn't, how do you know what I heard?"

"Because California hasn't had wolves for like sixty years." Stiles told him as we started walking towards the front of the school.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Look, there are no wolves in California." I told him as I patted his shoulder soothingly.

"Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe when I tell you I found the body." Scott said to us tauntingly and I came to a completely stop on the steps leading up the schools front entrance. I turned around to face him and saw that Stiles had stopped to stare at my twin as well.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles exclaimed excitedly as Scott grinned at his accomplishment to stop us both in our tracks.

"I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month!"

"That is freaking awesome! I mean, seriously, it's the best thing that ever happened in this town, since... the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia! You look... like you're gonna ignore me!" He trailed off as the strawberry blonde girl walked passed us and completely ignored Stiles and Scott but smiled warmly at me and gave me a wiggle of her fingers. I smiled at her and wiggled my fingers back at her before she left with a blonde girl trailing after her. "You're the cause of this, you know?" Stiles said to Scott as we all started walking into the school.

"Huh-huh..." Scott and I said unconvinced in unison.

"You're dragging me down your nerd depth! I'm a nerd by association." Stiles insisted as we walked into the school. I rolled my eyes at him and gave Scott a kiss on the cheek as I passed them to catch up to Lydia.

* * *

Later that day just as I was walking down the hallway towards where I saw Lydia was talking to the new girl I passed by Stiles, Scott and another girl named Taylor. I glanced over at the tall pale girl speaking with Lydia and admired her flowing wavy of brunette hair.

"Can someone tell me how a girl who's here for five minutes can already hang out with Lydia's clique?" Taylor asked Stiles spitefully just at the time I walked right passed them.

"Because she's hot... Beautiful people herd together." Stiles explained to her without looking away from Lydia's backside. I spun on my heels so that I was facing them but kept walking backwards with a smile on my face.

"Thank you!" I called out to him and he rolled his eyes at me with a sarcastically smile as I turned back around when I was a few steps away from Lydia and the new girl.

"This jacket is totally killer. Where did you get it?" I heard Lydia ask the new girl in her fake sugary sweet voice that she used on people she hadn't made a decision on.

"My mom was a buyer from a boutique back in San Francisco." The new girl explained in her gentle voice.

"And you are my new best friend." Lydia declared in her real voice and I knew that she had made a decision to let the new girl into her inner circle.

"Hey!" I cried in mock offence as I strolled up next to my shorter friend. She smiled at me warmly as she rolled her eyes at me and I chuckled softly. I was about to introduce myself to the new girl when someone stepped in front of me so that they could attack Lydia's lips with their own. I scowled at the back of Jackson's head because he had completely cut me off so that I was in the middle of the couple.

"Jackson, move!" I ordered him as I pushed passed him so that I was standing next to the new girl instead of in between him and Lydia. The guy finally let go of his girlfriend with a satisfied smirk on his lips as he glanced at me with a raised eyebrow. I playfully slapped his shoulder with a grimace but he just laughed at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders so that I was on one side and Lydia was on the other. Lydia chuckled at our exchange before turning back to the new girl, who was watching the three of us uncomfortably.

"So, this week-end, there's a party..." Lydia said to the new girl in her queen-bee voice.

"A party?" she repeated the word back to her timidly.

"Yeah, Friday night, you should come." I exclaimed happily as I pressed my hands together in a begging motion.

"Oh, I can't, it's family night on Friday... But thanks for asking." She responded and I realised that she wasn't really one to party so I gave her a reassuring smile and nodded in understanding.

"You're sure ? Everyone's going after the game." Jack told her as she smiled back at me gratefully.

"You mean like football ?" she asked innocently and the three of us that lived her forever chuckled a little at her naivety.

"Football is a joke here. The sport is lacrosse. We won the national championship last year." Jackson bragged as Lydia smiled up at her boyfriend proudly and I rolled my eyes at them but smiled all the same.

"Because of the team captain!" Lydia added flirtatiously to Jackson.

"We practice in a few minutes. If you don't have anything else to do..." Jackson trailed off as he pressed Lydia closer to his body in response to her praise.

"Well, I was going to..." the girl started to say but was cut off.

"Perfect! You'll come!" Lydia said happily as she was released from Jackson's side and laced one arm through mine and another through the new girls without waiting for an okay. The other girl looked shocked at the turn of events so I sent her a reassuring smile as we were dragged along by the tiny strawberry blonde.

"It's just easier to go with it." I told the new girl as we approached the lacrosse field. "Lydia's tiny but strong." I teased as we sat down on the bleachers and I nodded my head in Lydia's direction. She saw me and thumped me on the arm for teasing her. "Ah! See? Strong."

"Shut it." Lydia growled at me playfully as I chuckled at her with the new girl.

"I'm Allison, by the way." The new girl, Allison introduced herself with an outstretched hand. I clasped my hand in her own and smiled at her warmly.

"Sophie." I introduced myself to her with a genuine smile on my lips. We both turned to look out on to the field and I smiled brightly when I saw Scott and Stiles on the sidelines. Scott glanced up at us but his gaze was directly on the brunette sitting next to me. He smiled slightly and I peeked over at Allison just in time to see her do the same.

"Who is that ?" Allison asked me and Lydia and I smirked to myself without taking my eyes off the game. I saw Scott heading to the goals and frowned because he wasn't ever good as goalkeeper.

"Him ? I'm not sure who he is..." Lydia answered her and I rolled my eyes at my friend.

"That's my twin brother, Scott." I informed her politely before shooting a glare at Lydia, who bit her lip in shame and looked at the ground quickly before shaking her hair out and turning her attention back to the field. "Why ?"

"He's in my English class." She answered me shyly as she looked down at the ground and I grinned as I bumped her shoulder with mine. We all looked out on the field as Coach Flinstock blew his whistle and the tryouts started. I flinched every time a ball hit Scott but after about the fifth ball he actually started catching them instead of using his body like a dart board. I stood up from my seat as I cheered loudly and whistled every time he stopped a ball. "He seems pretty good."

"Yeah, he is." Lydia agreed with her as they both stood up to join in my cheering. I watched in awe as Jackson tried to scare Scott with an impressive shot but Scott actually stopped the ball and everyone applauded loudly.

* * *

After lacrosse tryouts had finished, I agreed to go with Scott and Stiles back into the forest to try and find the inhaler that Scott had dropped the night before when he was running from whatever it was that attacked him.

"I don't know what it was ! It was like... I had all the time in the world to catch the ball ! And that's not the only weird thing. I hear staffs I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell things..." Scott said to us as we walked to where he thought he dropped the inhaler. I was stumbling behind the boys because I was trying not to get mud on my boots.

"You smell things ? Like what ?" Stiles asked him sceptically from in front of Scott. My brother paused in his steps to wait for me and offered me a hand to help me over the stream. I smiled at him gratefully as I grasped it and stepped carefully on the rocks so that I could cross without getting my shoes dirty.

"Like the mint gum in your pocket." Scott answered his best friend once I was across the stream. "Or Sophie's vanilla lip gloss." He added and I licked my lips to check if he was right because I had forgotten what flavour I had put on that morning. I tasted the artificial vanilla flavour and raised an eyebrow at my brother as Stiles rooted around in his pocket for the stick of gum that he had in there.

"I don't have any mint gum in my..." Stiles started to deny when he could find anything but his voice trailed off as his face went blank. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and I saw that he now held a stick of gum. "So, all of that started with the bite?"

"What if it's like an infection ? Like... my body is full of adrenaline before a shock or something..." Scott wondered out loud in concern and I scrunched my face up because I had never heard of that happening.

"You know what, I actually think I heard it... It's a specific kind of infection."

"You're serious ?" Scott and I both questioned him at the same time, although Scott sounded concerned about his health while I remained sceptical about the whole thing.

"Yeah. I think it's called: "lycanthropy"." Stiles told us as he stopped at the top of a hill. I pressed my lips together in a hard line to keep from laughing out loud but I could see on Scott's face that he hadn't caught on that his friend was playing a joke on him.

"What is that ? Is that bad ?" Scott asked Stiles in distress as he stood next to the jumpy boy.

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst ! But only once a month." I said to him in mock seriousness as I joined the boys at the top of the hill. Stiles smirked at me behind Scott's back as Scott looked at me with wide eyes filled with worry.

"Once a month ?"

"Huh-huh. On the night of the full moon." Stiles told him seriously before imitating a wolf howling and I burst out laughing at Scott's express as he realised that we were mocking him. He punched Stiles hard in the shoulder as he stopped howling and I giggled as I shook my head at the boys.

You're the one who heard a wolf !" Stiles defended himself as he rubbed the place where Scott hit him and we all started looking on the ground for the missing inhaler once Stiles and Scott stopped scowling at each other.

"It's not funny, there's seriously something wrong with me !"

"I know ! You're a werewolf !" Stiles said to him as I moved further away from them to look for the inhaler. I smiled at their banter as I stepped over a tree root.

"Okay, obviously we're kidding. But if you see me trying to melt all the silver I can find it's because Friday is this full moon." I told him jokingly as I pointed at him over my shoulder and Scott just playfully glared at me while Stiles and I chuckled.

"I could have sworn it was there. I saw the body, the stags running... I dropped my inhaler." Scott muttered to himself as he searched the area under his feet.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles suggested innocently as he helped us look.

"Don't say things like that! I don't want there to be a killer out here." I said to him a scowl as I stood up and moved to a new section.

"If he did it I hope he didn't take my inhaler, this thing costs like eighty bucks." Scott complained softly as he tried to find it and I rolled my eyes but silently agreed with him because I knew that money was tight. Stiles stood up from his crouch with a sigh and turned around to face the other way and I saw him tense up. I followed his gaze as he tapped Scott's shoulder to warn him and saw an older guy who was maybe a few years old than us with short black hair, a chiselled jawline and cheek bones with piercing green, grey eyes in a black leather jacket I immediately coveted. I titled my head to side as I silently studied him because he looked familiar to me but I couldn't place where I knew him from. He was definitely attractive and he had that bad boy vibe that attracted nearly every girl so I couldn't help admiring his good looks. He took a few steps closer to the three of us and my first instinct was to run but I stood straighter and tried to look confident under his intense gaze.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private propriety!" the mysterious man barked at the three of us.

"Um... Sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles said lamely in a small voice.

"Yeah we were just... looking for something... Um, forget it..." Scott mumbled and the guys gaze swept over the three of us harshly and I couldn't help but feel as though I knew him from somewhere but it wasn't clicking. The guy reached into his jacket pocket and came out with something his hand that he threw that Scott. My brother caught it easily and I saw that it was his inhaler. I looked back up at the guy but his was walking away so all I could see was his back. I tilted my head to the side as I watched his backside but Scott's voice shook my out of my thoughts.

"Okay, I have to go to work." He said to us as he started to walk away and I nodded understanding. Scott and I both worked at the local animal clinic but I didn't have work today. I had started the animal clinic because I wanted to be a veterinarian but Scott had started working there only because he needed the money.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale!" Stiles exclaimed as we started walking back the way we came but I froze where I was when I heard the name 'Hale'. "You remember, right ? He's just a few years older than us."

"Remember what ?" Scott asked our friend but I didn't say anything at all because my mind was in the past.

"His family. They all burned in a fire like ten years ago."

"Six. It was six years ago." I corrected him absently as I gazed back at where we had encountered Derek not moments before.

"What is he doing back ?" Scott asked curiously but I could only shake my head in response because I didn't know.

"Don't know... Come on." Stiles answered him as they both started walking again but I stayed where I was standing. I gingerly touched the scar on my shoulder as I lost myself in the past.

"Cora…" I whispered sadly to nobody.

* * *

On Friday night, I was in my room getting ready for Lydia's party as I searched my closet for my Dorothy Perkins Purple satin cami top and black Theory Ford Leather Rizda L Shorts. I smiled to myself as I slipped on the outfit before grabbing my Steve Madden Spycee sandals with the 5 and a half inch heels. I pulled on a FOREVER 21 Classic Layered Necklace and Coast Ria Chain Cuff bracelet before I fixed my recently curled hair in the mirror. Once I was happy with my outfit and make up, I made my way to Scott's room just as our mother came up the stairs and leaned against Scott's doorframe next to me.

"You look pretty." She complimented me with a smile as I joined her at the door and I grinned at her cheekily as I leaned opposite her.

"Most be genetic then." I said honestly but she just shook her head at me and turned to face my brother who was coming out of his private bathroom in only a towel.

"Sophie! Mom!" Scott exclaimed in embarrassment when he caught sight of us.

"Oh, please. We shared a womb, Scott." I reminded him with a scoff as I ran I hand threw my hair. He was rolled his eyes at me and continued over to his dresser.

"Is this a party or a date?" Mum asked Scott slyly as she watched him fuss over a shirt to wear.

"Maybe both..." he answered her slowly and I grinned from ear to ear at the nervousness in his voice.

"And her name is?"

"Allison." I answered for him coyly and he shot me a withering look that I just smiled at innocently.

"Allison... Nice." Mum said as she slowly nodded in approval as thought her name held all the answers to her personality. She reached into the pocket of her nurse's uniform and held up the car keys for Scott to take.

"Thank you!" he said gratefully as he took then from her with a bright smile.

"We don't need to have a talk, do we?" Mum asked him pointedly and I bit my lips in amusement because I so couldn't imagine having the sex talk with her again and I could picture Scott having it either.

"Mum, I'm not having a sex talk with you." Scott told her with a frown but mum gasped in surprise as her eyes widened.

"Oh, my god, I was talking about keeping the tank full..." she told him loudly and then she took the keys from his hands as I smothered a laugh with my hand. "Give me those back!"

"You're serious ?"

"You bet your ass I'm serious, I'm not going up on a reality show with a pregnant 16 year old girl... Come on !" she said as she walked away from Scott room, leaving him looking shocked at the turn of events. I smirked at him as I shook my head and flounced down the stairs just as someone honked a horn out the front.

"That's my lift." I called out to mum as I collected my purse from the side table near the door.

"Who is it?" mum asked me as she came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a cloth.

"Just Danny. So, you don't have to worry about me getting knocked up tonight." I told her cheekily and I made sure I had everything. I glanced up to see her rolling her eyes at me in amusement because she knew that my friend Danny was openly gay. Once I knew I had everything, I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.


	2. Second Chance At First Line

**Hey, readers! **

**Remember to Favourite, Follower or Review to keep this story going. **

**I know this chapter is short but that's only because Sophie doesn't know Scott's secret. Yet. **

**Outfits for Sophie are on my profile. **

- **BehindGraysEyes xx**

* * *

** cgi/set?id=97523853**

** cgi/set?id=97629009**

* * *

**Second Chance at First Line**

I was standing near the lockers in my navy blue floral strapless Jack Wills Dawley Dress paired with black James Perse basic leggings, maroon Vila Jacinda Knit Cardigan, red Mimco Premonition Ballet flats and a red Retro Rosie Necklace with my hair in a messy up do.

"It was really weird. One minute we were dancing together and the next h was running away from me as fast as he could." Allison said to me about her date with Scott on Friday night. I frowned in confusion as to why my twin brother would act that way towards Allison because I knew that he really liked her. She looked really sad as she told me about her date so I listened to her sympathetically as I leaned against the locker next to hers. "He just left the party without a word. Luckily, one of his friends offered to give me a lift home."

"Crap. I'm sorry, Allie. My brother is the biggest idiot sometimes. Who was this mysterious friend?" I asked her curiously because the only friend of Scott's was Stiles and I didn't think that's who she meant.

"Um, his name was Derek, I think." She informed me with small crease in her brow as she tried to remember. I raised my eyebrows in surprise at her answer but didn't say anything because I didn't want to freak her out about getting in a car with a stranger.

"Oh, okay. Did Scott at least give you an awesome apology or do I need to go kick his ass?"

"No, he gave me an apology." She assured me as she giggled at my comment. I smiled at her brightly as she closed her locker and then linked my arm through hers as we made our wave to the lacrosse field to watch the practice. We climbed up onto the bleachers just as Scott missed a shot and Jackson crashed into him making him sprawl out on the ground. I winced at the impact and clasped my hands to together to stop from racing down there to make sure he was okay. Allie grabbed my hand in hers as we watched Scott stand back up and move back to the start of the line.

"My grandmother can move faster than that, and she's dead! You think you can move faster than the body of my dead grandmother?" Coach Flinstock called out to Scott but I couldn't hear his reply. "I can't hear you."

"Yes, coach!" Scott's voice called out louder than before as he moved to the front of the line.

"Then do it again! McCall is gonna do it again!" Coach informed the other players and then blew his whistle so that Scott started running towards Jackson again. He rammed into Jackson hard and I gasped at the unexpected strength behind the hit. Jackson fell to the ground grabbing his shoulder and all the other players crowded around him but my attention was focused on Scott because he had also fallen to the ground and was clutching his head.

"I'll be right back…" I mumbled to Allison as I saw Scott and then Stiles both take off towards the locker room. I climbed down the steps of the bleachers and was about to go into the locker room when someone grabbed my elbow to stop me. I turned my head to the side and my eyes widened in surprise when I saw that it was Derek Hale that had stopped me.

"I wouldn't go in there." He warned me as he nodded towards the locker room. I titled my head to the side as I studied him and was about to argue when I saw the sincerity in his green/grey eyes so I bit my lip and nodded hesitantly.

"Okay. I trust you." I told him honestly and he jerked a bit in surprise at my words. He let go of my elbow and I looked over my shoulder at the locker room. I turned back around to ask him why I shouldn't go in there but he had disappeared. I looked around the area but I couldn't see him anywhere. I knew that I could go into the locker room with no one stopping me now but I shook my head to myself and walked back over to the bleachers to meet up with Allison.

* * *

Later that afternoon at home, I walked into Scott's home without knocking to fins him lying on his bed with his eyes closed. I smiled to myself and ran up to jump on the bed next to him.

"Oh, god." He complained as I half landed on him but I just giggled and snuggled in deeper on the bed. "What do you want?" he asked me grumpily without opening his eyes so I frowned in false annoyance.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to my baby brother." I teased him as I pinched his cheeks with my fingers. He slapped my hands away from his face as he opened his deep brown eyes to glare at me.

"Ten minutes, Soph, ten minutes."

"And don't you forget it." I told him as I pointed at him just as mum walked into the room dressed in her nurse's uniform ready for work.

"Hey. I'm working late tonight. But I am taking a day off to see your first game Saturday." She told Scott with a warm smile that I mirrored.

"No, mom, you can't!" he protested with a shake of his head.

"I can and I will! Missing one shift doesn't gonna break us. Not completely." She murmured the last part as I got up off the bed and grabbed the cars keys out of her hand.

"Come on, mom. I'll drive you to work on my way." I told her with a smile and they both looked at me in confusion.

"Why? Where are you going?" she asked me with a hand on her hip but I just shrugged at her in response.

"It's Monday." I answered simply and mom nodded in understanding as Scott groaned loudly.

"Aren't you ever going to tell us where you're going?" Scott asked me half in annoyance and half in amusement. I smiled at them both in gratitude that they didn't press the issue of where it was that I disappeared to every Monday night. For as long as I could remember Monday nights had been reserved for one thing and one thing only but that had all changed six years ago. Now that time on Monday evenings went to a different activity but I still didn't want mum and Scott know what it was I was doing during that time. It wasn't as though what I was doing was dangerous or illegal or even wrong but something about keeping it secret made it more special.

"Hey, what's wrong with your eyes? You look like you haven't slept for days!" mum said to Scott suddenly as she looked at him intently and I was brought back to the land of the living.

"Oh, er, it's nothing. I'm just stressed." He explained to her but mum still looked at him sceptically.

"Just stressed? Nothing else?"

"Homework…"

"I mean, it's not like you're under drugs or anything, right?"

"...Right now?" he asked her stupidly in confusion and I shook my head at him in amusement as mum face turned bright red.

"Right now? I'm sorry, what do you mean right now? Have you ever taken drugs?"

"Have you?" I asked her as I raised an eyebrow at her in question and she turned to face me silently as she thought about her answer.

"...Get some sleep." She ordered Scott as she turned around to leave. I laughed silently to myself as I followed her down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

I pulled to stop outside the Beacon Hills Long Term Care Facility and climbed out of the car gracefully as I could. I made sure that I had my handbag with me before I closed the driver's side door and locked it with the keys in my hand. I plastered the bright smile on my face even though the hospital smell of the facility always made me feel a little nauseous. I smiled genuinely when I saw the nurse at the front counter and made my way over to her.

"Evening, Jennifer." I said to her warmly as I approached the desk. Jennifer looked up at me from the paperwork she was doing and offered me a smile. She was always my favourite nurse to see her because she let me go back to visit without sighing in on to the visitors sheet.

"Sophie! How are you, sweetie?" the perky woman asked me warmly as I leaned my elbows on the desk.

"I'm good. I am okay just to go through?" I asked her curiously as I titled my head to the side. She waved a hand at me dismissively and pressed the button behind the desk that made the locked glass door to the facility open. I gave her another small smile and waved as I walked passed her and into the plain white hallway. I followed the familiar halls until I came to room number twelve. I pushed open the door and smiled slightly when I saw the back of the man's head near the window. He was sitting up in the manual wheelchair that he used during the day even though he wasn't capable of using it himself. Truthfully, he wasn't capable of doing anything himself anymore. I dropped my bag on the freshly made hospital bed and walked over to where the nurses had positioned the wheelchair. I spun him around so that I could see his face while I sat comfortably on the bed. I stifled the wince I always felt whenever I first saw the burn scar that took up the whole left side of his face and settled for a smile instead.

"Okay, where were we up to?" I asked him knowing that I wouldn't get an answer from him as I reached over to grab my handbag. I pulled out an old copy of A Tale Of Two Cities by Charles Dickens. I flipped the pages of the book until I reached the ribbon bookmark and smiled to myself as I settled more comfortably on the bed. "Chapter Five, The Wine-Shop." I read the before smiling over at the man sadly. "Alright, here we go, Peter…" I trailed off as I started reading the novel out loud to the comatose Peter Hale.

* * *

The next night at the first lacrosse game of the season, I was just walking over to the bleachers when I saw Allie waving at me frantically from her spot next to Lydia and an older looking guy I assumed was her father. He was good looking for an older guy and I could tell Lydia thought so as well because I could see her checking him out from the corner of her eye. I looked around to see where my mother was because I had wasted time chosen my outfit of maroon Vila Confi Oversize T-Shirt, RAG & BONE Skinny Jeans in Augusta paired with black Victoria's Secret Chuck Taylor® All Star Ox High Top Sneaker and The North Face Shinsky Beanie in Purple and a matching PIECES Europa Scarf and straightening out my naturally wavy hair. I waved to my mother and the Sheriff as I passed them but didn't stop until I was next to Allison.

"Hey, Allie." I greeted her warmly as I took a seat in between her and Lydia.

"Hi, Sophie." She replied brightly with a smile before turning to the man on her other side. "Sophie, this is my dad. Dad, this is Scott's sister Sophie."

"Nice to meet you, Sophie." Mr Argent said politely in his gruff voice and I smiled back at him mischievously.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr Argent. So, you already had the pleasure of meeting Scott? Did you get to threatened him with a gun? I do it all the time. Well, not with a gun, but with a baseball bat." I joked with a smile and Allison and her father both chuckled lightly at me.

"No guns were involved, thankfully. But, Scott did drop by the house earlier to see if I was coming to the game." Allison answered me shyly but with a cute smile that showed off her dimples. "My dad hit him with the car." She finished darkly and I gaped at her in amusement as I cover my mouth with my hands to stop from laughing out loud.

"It was an accident!" Mr Argent defended himself to his daughter but Allie just shot him an unbelieving look.

"Oh no, don't worry. A car is so much better than a gun." I complimented him with a giggle and he chuckled with me while Allison shook her head in amusement. The noise on the bleachers quietened down as the referee blew his whistle to start the game. I bit my bottom lip nervously as I leaned forwards in my seat to watch the game. At first Scott was bumbling around the field and not catching the ball but that might have had something to do with the fact that no one was passing the ball to him even when he was open.

"Which one is Scott again?" Mr Argent asked us halfway through the game.

"Number 11." I answered him without taking my eyes off of the game.

"The only one who hasn't even touched the ball for the entire game." Lydia piped up from my other side and I playfully smacked her thigh without looking.

"I hope he's okay..." Allison murmured quietly to herself and I nodded along with her in concern for my twin brother.

"We need to win this..." Lydia said quietly to herself as she stood back up and grabbed her banner but neither Allison or followed her up so she glared down at us. "Allison! A little help here?" she demanded the taller brunette so Allie rolled her eyes and stood up reluctantly. I saw Scott glance up at Allison as she helped Lydia with her banner that read 'We Wuv Jackson' on it and hoped he didn't take it the wrong way. The game restarted when the referee blew his whistle again but this time Scott stole the ball from the other team and made some incredible shots. Scott made another shot and Allison and I both jumped up and applauded loudly as the entire crowd clapped and cheered for him.

"McCall ! Pass to McCall !" I heard Coach scream at the top of his lungs to the players on the field. I gaped with my mouth open as a player from the other team passes the ball directly to Scott. I watched as Scott lined up to take another shot and I clasped my hand in Allison's of comfort.

"Come on, Scott..." I mumbled to myself as I watched the field with wide eyes.

"You can do this Scott..." Allison murmured besides me and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze at the worry in her voice. Scott lined up the shot and threw the ball directly into the net making the whole crowd go wild. All the spectators started jumping up and down because with the last shot Beacon Hills had won the match. I turned to hug Lydia and then on a whim I hugged Mr Argent as well but when I turned back to the field Scott was gone and so was Allison.


	3. Pack Menality

** episode3/set?id=97634353**

* * *

**Pack Mentality:**

Laura was dead.

Laura Hale. I had never met her personally but I knew that she was Peter's niece and Derek's older sister. As well as _her _sister. That family had suffered enough for this lifetime I thought. I walked into the cafeteria in my light blue Off Shoulder Tunic, black VINCE Stretch Jersey Leggings and my Giuseppe Zanotti Double Platform Suede Pumps paired with my Flower trim cloche hat and ONE by En Shalla Fringe Cross Body Bag with my brunette hair in a French twist. I was talking to Lydia about the animal attack the night before as we walked towards where Scott and Stiles were sitting. I smiled at my twin brother and friend as I sat down next to Stiles at the table while Lydia sat down on my other side.

"You're not going to cancel your entire life! We'll figure it out!" I heard Stiles exclaimed to Scott as we sat down with them.

"Figure what out?" Lydia asked Stiles as she rearranged the lunch tray that she had placed in front of her. I glanced at Stiles from the corner of my eye and smirked when I saw him staring at my strawberry blonde friend in shock and awe. I watched as Lydia quirked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him as she waited expectantly for him to answer her question.

"Er... Homework!"

"Yeah..." Scott agreed half-heartedly and I looked at them in confusion but shook my head and ignored their weirdness.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles whispered loudly to Scott against the table and I opened my mouth to answer him when Allison sat down next to Scott and Danny sat down next to me. Greenburg and another one of the lacrosse players sat down in the only other empty seats at the table but I saw Jackson walking over and knew that at least one of those seats were about to be vacated.

"Get up." Jack ordered the lacrosse player that I couldn't remember the name of because he was on Lydia's other side.

"Why don't you ask Danny to get up?" the player asked Jackson in irritation.

"Because I don't stare his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny retorted with a smirk that made me laugh as the guy shot us all a look as he got from the table and Jackson took his seat. Jackson pressed a kiss to Lydia's cheek and one to mine that I smiled at before he turned to his food. "So I heard it was some kind of an animal attack... Probably a cougar."

"I heard it was a mountain lion." Jackson corrected Danny as I bit into an apple that I had grabbed for lunch.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia said to the group absently but then she looked up from her food and saw a number of people looking at her strangely so she twirled her finger in her hair and tilted her head to the side to play dumb. "..Isn't it?"

"Who cares? It was probably a homeless guy who were gonna die anyway." Jackson said carelessly while I was shooting Lydia a look behind his back but she just shrugged her shoulders at me and tried to look innocent. I never knew why Lydia didn't want people to know that she was a genius.

"Actually I just found out who it is, check it out!" Stiles said as he looked down at his phone before pulling it out so that we could all see the news segment that was playing about the attack.

"The sheriff's department won't speculate on the details of the incident, but confirmed that the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive at the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in a critical condition." The journalist on the news said into the camera as we all watched it play.

"Wait, I know this guy!" I exclaimed at the same time as Scott.

"You do?" Allie asked us as she looked between us in concern but I just nodded numbly as Stiles put the phone away.

"Yeah, we used to take his bus when we went to see our dad. He was the driver." Scott explained to her softly.

"Can we talk about something more fun, please? Like... Oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" Lydia asked Allison excitedly but the other brunette just looked at her in confusion. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Oh, um... We haven't decided what we were gonna do..." Allison fumbled for an excuse while I shot Lydia an exasperated look for pushing her way into their date but she wasn't looking at me.

"Well, I'm not a big fan of watching lacrosse videos but if the four of us are going out... We're doing something fun."

"Hanging out? Like... The four of us? Do you... want to go out with... them?" Scott asked Allison unsurely and I bit my lower lip in sympathy.

"Yeah, I guess it... sounds fun." Allison answered him hesitantly as she snuck a peek at Lydia and then Scott.

"You know what else should be fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork!" Jackson snapped at them as he held up his fork as proof. I stifled a laugh at his expression and gently removed the fork from his grasp. He looked me a pitifully look but I just chuckled lightly and patted his cheek.

"What about a bowling? You love to bowl!" Lydia suggested brightly to Jackson.

"Yeah, with actual competition."

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison asked him tauntingly as I rolled my eyes at my friend's behaviour. Allison turned to face Scott with a bright smile on her lips and I saw his dark brown eyes slightly glaze over. "You can bowl, right?"

"Sort of..." he answered to hesitantly while Stiles and I shared an unbelieving glance.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson asked him in irritation as he sneered at my twin over the table. I saw Scott's fists clench to together in fist and frown slightly in concern.

"Yes! In fact, I'm a great bowler!" Scott announced and I felt my eyes go wide at the lie while Jackson looked at him in disbelief. Allison looked at Scott with her patented smiled and Lydia clapped her hands together with a little squeal of delight.

* * *

I stood in my room alone just staring at my reflection in the full length mirror that hung from my closet door. Wearing only my bra and panties, I had a clear view of the light pink puckered scar that ran from the top of my right breast all the way down to the back of my shoulder blade. I swept my long brunette hair over my left shoulder so that I could see the scar perfectly. The jagged line was fully healed now after six years but the memory of the accident always echoed in my head whenever I looked at it. The scar was one of the only reminders of her that I had and when I saw the pink clash next to my normally tan skin I felt a mixture of sadness, happiness and despair. That night had changed everything for me and I could never get it back. I never regret knowing the truth though. The truth that there were werewolves walked among us.

* * *

I arrived at the animal clinic were Scott and I worked after school and smiled to myself at the distinct smell of animal that surrounded me the second I entered the place. I walked straight into the exam room where my boss Dr Alan Deaton was rearranging the medical supplies. The veterinarian turned around from what he was doing when I walked into the room and I offered the thirty something African American man a warm smile. Dr Deaton was the only person that knew that I was aware of the existence of werewolves and had taken upon him to teach me everything I needed to know about them. I had once him how he knew so much about them and he had explained that he was a Druid Emissary. He had sat me down and explained to me that he was once the Emissary to the Hale Family and often acted like an advisor to the werewolves. Just as I took off my jacket, I heard the distinct sounds of my twin brother rushing back to the exam room with us. I smiled as Scott ran into the slightly out of breathe.

"Sorry...Sorry." he apologised to Deaton as he stripped out of his own jacket.

"You're only two minutes late." The veterinarian reminded him with a warm smile as I put on the white doctors coat that was hanging on the back of the chair.

"I just don't want you to think I'm slacking."

"Scott, I got to tell you, you're one of the least slacking kids I know in this town!"

"Hey!" I protested jokingly as I walked back over to them and tying my long hair up in a messy bun.

"I said 'one of'." Deaton teased me as I came and stood next to him at the exam table and Scott and I both chuckled lightly. I looked up as I heard the door open loudly and smiled when I saw John Stilinski walk in wearing his sheriff uniform. The walked further into the room and I saw that he had Jack the police dog with him.

"Hey! I see somebody's ready to get his stitches out!" I said happily to the German Shepard. Deaton and John both chucked at me as I took the leash from John's hand and patted the table for Jack to jump up onto.

"Hey, Soph, hey, Scott, you're staying out trouble?" the sheriff asked my brother who shifted nervously in his spot. I frowned in confusion at Scott's weird behaviour before shaking my head and going to the medical draw to collect all the things to remove Jack's stitches.

"Yeah..." Scott answered him timidly as I came back over with the stuff.

"Here we go." I said to Deaton with a smile as I turned to him.

"Well, go ahead then." He said to me as he waved a hand in the dog's direction. I froze where I was and turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"You're serious?" I asked him in awe and excitement and he just nodded at me with a smile on his lips. I squealed a little in excitement and the men in the room laughed at my giddiness. I shook my head once to clear it before turning my attention to the task at hand. I zoned out of the conversation as I concentration on Jack's leg.

"Hey, listen, while I'm here, you mind take a look at these pictures and tell me what you can say about it? Sacramento took indeterminate animal." I vaguely heard John ask Deaton as I worked quietly.

"I'm not exactly an expert. Oh... This is the guy who was attacked in the bus?" I heard Deaton answer him just as I finished taking out the stitches. I smiled smugly at my effort before I started cleaning up the equipment that I had used.

"Yeah. We found wolf hairs on Laura Hale's body." John said to the vet and my head popped up from what I was doing. I knew for a fact that Laura was a werewolf so the hairs could have been hers but if they hadn't then that meant there was another werewolf in tow. Derek was also a werewolf but I had a feeling that he hadn't murdered his own sister. After the fire that killed most of the Hale family, Laura was promoted to Alpha so it was a possibility that another werewolf had killed her to gain her title.

"A wolf? I mean, I... I think I read somewhere that wolves haven't been in California for like sixty years." Scott said and stuttered slightly as he spoke making me frowned at him.

"True enough, but wolves are migratory. They can come from another state, drove by their impulse or strong enough memory." Deaton explained to him without looking up from the photographs.

"Wolves have memories?"

"Long term memory, yes. Associated with a primal drive." Deaton told him before looking up at me. "Sophie, come have a look at this for me." He ordered me and I walked over to the photographs curiously. I took the pictures from his hand and studied them for a second before showing them to John.

"You see this one here? Those are scratches. A wolf would have bitten the throat or the spinal cord with his teeth." I explained to him as I pointed to the part of the photo I was talking about.

"So, what do you think, it's a mountain lion?" John asked both me and Deaton as he glanced between the two of us.

"I don't know... A wolf could chase down its prey, hobbling it by tearing at the ankles. And then the throat." I suggested with a shrug as I looked at Dr Deaton for support and he nodded in agreement.

* * *

After work that day, instead of driving home like I was supposed to, I decided to drive out to the Hale house in the woods in hopes of finding Derek there. I drove in silence until I reached the burn remains of the two story house. I took a deep breath to calm the nerves that had appeared when I reached the turn off to the house. I turned the car off before leaning over to my handbag and making sure that my journal was securely tucked in there. I opened up the car door and stepped out knowing full well that Derek could hear me coming. Before I could get to the front steps, Derek came out of the house and stood with his arms crossed over his broad chest on the front porch. I stopped at the bottom of the steps, not wanting to go into the house that had caused so much pain for so many people.

"What are you doing here, Sophie?" Derek asked me harshly after a minute of nothing but silence. I raised an eyebrow at the sound of my name coming from his lips but otherwise didn't say anything. I reached into my purse and pulled out my journal while Derek watched me with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance.

"I have something that belongs to you." I said to him simply as I opened the journal and flipped to the back page for it. I silently slid out the five 4x6 inch photographs that I always kept there and held them out for him to take. He walked down two of the steps so that he could reach them and took them from my grasp with a confusion frown on his lips. Once he realised what the photographs were, he looked at them in a kind of awe. It was the expression that someone usually got that made people say, 'it looks like you've seen a ghost'. Except in Derek's case, that statement was the truth. Derek glanced up at me from the photographs in his hand and I gave him a slight smile because I knew what the pieces of paper meant to him.

"How did you get these?" he asked me and I could hear the quiver in his usual strong voice but didn't draw attention to it because I knew that if I was in his position I would be in tears.

"You've only looked at one of the pictures." I reminded him softly as he returned his gaze to the photos in his hands. He moved on to the next one and I saw him frown in confusion at what he saw. I smirked slightly at him and sunk down on the steps that he was standing on. I looked out into the forest and felt Derek sit down next to me.

"How did you know her?"

"Chance. Fate. A six year olds sense of navigation." I joked with a smile as I continued to gaze out in the green trees instead of looking at him. I heard him chuckle softly as my comment and I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He was still looking down at the photographs and I knew exactly what he was seeing because I had spent hours memorising every inch of them myself.

"There belong to you…" he said softly as he tried to hand them back to me but I just laughed genuinely and looked up to meet his greenish grey eyes with my own deep brown ones.

"I have a feel they mean more to you." I told him honestly before I shrugged my thing shoulders. "Plus, I made copies." I informed him with grin and he ducked his head with a laugh before going back to looking at the photos. We sat in silence for at least twenty minutes as Derek just looked at the photographs I had given him and I leaned back on my elbows and enjoyed the sounds of the forest. I closed my eyes as I listened to the birds and the wind blowing the leaves of the trees just as Derek jerked his head up and looked out into the forest. I opened my eyes back up when I felt him standing from our relaxed position on the steps. "What did you hear?" I asked him lazily as I gazed up at him from my comfortable spot. His eyes shot down to meet mine in surprise and I just raised a sculpted eyebrow at him.

"She told you!?" he asked me in frustration and I just shrugged my shoulder as I stood up from the steps.

"Actually, she showed me." I corrected him as I pulled down the side of my collar so that he could see a section of the long pucker pink scar. He silently examined my bare shoulder and almost subconsciously he lifted a finger to brush against the top of it, sending shivers through me with just one slight touch. His green eyes lifted to meet mean briefly before he removed his finger and I shrugged my top back into place.

"I heard a car coming down this way." He explained as he answered my pervious question and I nodded in understanding. I was glad that my car was parked at the back of the house so it was out of sight of whoever was coming. "Come on." He said to me as he nodded his head towards the open door of the Hale house. I followed his gaze and gulped once thickly before nodding my head and hesitantly following him inside. I figured that if Derek could stand being in the place where his whole family was burned alive, I really needed to get over myself and quick. I silently followed Derek as he led me up the stairs and into one of the least burnt rooms that gave us a perfect view of front yard. I watched as a police car arrived out the front of the house and an officer stepped out leaving a police dog in the backseat of the squad car.

"Why are the cops here?" I asked Derek quietly even though there was no chance that the officer could hear me from up here.

"The property's owned by the county." He explained to me without looking away from the cop outside and I nodded in understanding. The officer appeared to be nervous about coming into the house so I tapped Derek on the shoulder and when he turned too looked at me with a questioning expression, I silently pointed at the police dog in the back of the squad car. He grinned at me and I smirked back at him before he looked back out the window and caught the canines gaze with his own. The dog started barking straight away under the intense stare of the werewolf and the officer turned back at the dog in fright. He started heading back towards the car and climbed in the front seat quickly. The police squad car sped out of the driveway in a rush and I shared a smile with Derek as we turned away from the window. That was when I noticed how close we were standing to each other and I bit my bottom lip subconsciously. My chest was only an inch away from his and my gaze flicked down to his lips quickly before darting back up to meet his eyes. The air was full of untouched tension as we both just looked at each other in silence. Suddenly, Derek's gaze jerked from mine and he looked out of the window again as frustration. I quirked an eyebrow in curiosity and looked out the window to see my twin brother standing in front of the house.

"What's Scott doing here?" I asked Derek in confusion as I looked back at the werewolf in front of me. His intense gaze turned back to meet my questioning eyes and he sighed in defeat.

"Scott's a werewolf." He explained to me simply before turning away and heading towards the door. I felt my eyes go wide in surprise at hearing that my own brother was a werewolf but I couldn't help but think about all the things that he could now do that he couldn't before. Ever since the night in the woods when he got bitten, he had been faster, stronger and his reflects were off the chart. I shook my head at myself for not putting the pieces together sooner before hurrying to catch up with Derek. As I got closer to the front door I could hear Scott talking to Derek out the front of the house so I slowed my pace so that I could overhear what they were saying.

"Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about - someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened." Scott said to the older werewolf and I slowly walked out onto the porch behind Derek. Scott's gaze snapped up to mine as he noticed that Derek wasn't alone and I raised an eyebrow as if daring him to say something. "Sophie!?"

"Hi, Scott." I replied nonchalantly as I walked further onto the porch so that I was standing on Derek's left. My brother's questioning gaze moved from me to the werewolf standing next to me with his strong arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hanging with Derek." I answered simply with a shrug as I leaned on the pillar next to the steps and saw Derek smirk at the outraged expression on Scott's face. "Oh, go on with what you were talking about. I know all about werewolves. Probably more than you Scott."

"You told her!?" Scott shouted at Derek in disbelief and I smiled slightly in deja vu because that's nearly what Derek had said only twenty minutes before.

"No. You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked him as he tried to get the conversation back to the reason why Scott was here in the first place. Scott's turned his attention back Derek as he remembered his purpose here.

"Did you see what I did last night?"

"No."

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?" Scott asked him desperately and I felt my heart break for my brother because I knew the answers to all his questions.

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I gonna kill someone?"

"Probably." Derek answered him shortly and Scott's expression dropped in sadness. I frowned in sympathy at my twin brother and shot Derek a look to help him. Derek rolled his green eyes with a sigh before turning to face Scott. "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free."

"What do you want?" Scott asked him and I cocked my head to the side in curiosity as well as we waited for Derek's answer.

"You'll find out." He replied vaguely and I rolled my eyes with a smile. "But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses - your sight, smell, touch - let them remember for you."

"That's it? Just - just go back?"

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"I just want to know if I hurt him." Scott told us both as his gaze landed on me again and I gave him an encouraging smile.

"No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her." I corrected him with a sad smile as I spoke about Allison.

* * *

I stayed with Derek at his house while Scott went back to the bus at the school to see if he hurt the driver. After a while of talking about the past and about what had brought Laura and then Derek back to Beacon Hills, we were in his sleek black Camaro that made me want to drool on our way to get gas before going to see the driver at the hospital. The car ride was silent but it wasn't a uncomfortable one. We pulled to a stop at the gas station and we both climbed out of the car at the same time and Derek shot me a confused look.

"I just found out my twin brother was a werewolf, I think I'm entitled to some chocolate." I explained to him as I walked out the front of the car and he nodded in agreement with a smirk on his lips. "And some tequila." I murmured to myself as I headed to the little store at the gas station. I walked straight to the candy bar section and grabbed a handful of Hersey Cookies and Cream chocolate bars before strolling back to the counter to pay for my candy. I gave the cashier my purchases and the correct amount of cash before looking outside at Derek. I grabbed my chocolates and walked outside to meet Derek while unwrapping one of the bars of chocolates.

"How many of those did you buy?" he asked me incredulously and I blinked up at him in confusion.

"Lots." I replied as if the answer was obvious before biting into the end of one while he shook his head in amusement. Derek tilted his head to the side and I knew that he heard something coming so I climbed into the passenger seat because I knew we were most likely going to have to leave in a hurry. I glanced in the rear view mirror and saw a black SUV pull to a stop behind the Camaro. Derek slammed the driver's side door shut so that whoever it was in the SUV couldn't see through the tinted windows.

"Nice ride." I heard a familiar voice say to Derek and I froze in my seat. I looked into the rear view mirror again and saw the face of Chris Argent, Allison's father standing next to Derek with four other guys. A watched as Chris picked up a windshield wiper and moved to the front of the car to run it over the windshield. I stayed very still so that he wouldn't see any movement in the car and listened carefully to what he was saying. "Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you? There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" he asked as he took a step away from the car. I breathed a sigh of relief as he left but I froze once more as I put the piece together. Argent meant silver in French. Silver. Werewolf. The Argent's were werewolf hunters and my werewolf twin brother was dating one.

"You forgot to check the oil." Derek berated the werewolf hunters and I rolled my eyes at the male species as a whole because only they could be idiotic enough to taunt someone who could kill them.

"Check the man's oil." Chris ordered another one of the hunters with an amused tone in his voice. I stifled a scream of surprise as one of the back windows imploded and glass rained down on the backseat.

"Looks good to me." An unfamiliar male voice said in amusement.

"Drive safely." Chris said to Derek as his voice got further away from the car. After a minute, Derek climbed back into the driver's seat and neither of us said anything as we both stewed. I couldn't believe I had missed all the signs that my brother was a werewolf or that I had also missed that Allison's family were hunters. Deaton had told me all about the hunter families of course, but he had never mentioned them by name.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed loudly and hit the dashboard in front of me when we were halfway to the hospital. Derek glanced at me in surprise at my outburst but I just shook my head in disappointment at myself.

"Whoa. Don't damage the car." He said to me and I frowned up at him incredulous before glancing into the backseat where all the glass was spread across the backseat.

"Really? Your backseat is covered in glass." I reminded him but he just shrugged in response and I rolled my eyes before leaning my head back on the headrest.


	4. Magic Bullet

** cgi/set?id=98007469**

* * *

**Magic Bullet:**

I was walking the main hallway at school with Lydia on my left and Allison on her other side. The students that lingered in the hallway between classes parted like that Red Sea as she strolled down the hall not even noticing the awed or envious looks that she got from the other students. I smirked to myself as I walked with her and Allie in my black and white Love Vest, MANGO Black super-slim jeans and my nails painted Electric dark pink to match the Christian Louboutin Daffodile pumps that were a present from Lydia on my last birthday and the Juicy Couture Handbag, Nylon Daydreamer Bag slung over my arm. I was still a little wary of Allison due to the fact that she was Argent but I didn't think that she was even aware of her family's supernatural dealings so I decided to continue myself friendship with her for now. We turned into a vacated stairwell just as Allison informed Lydia and I that Scott was going over to her house that afternoon.

"Scott's coming over? Tonight?" Lydia repeated after her with a smirk on her lips as we came to a complete stop on one of the landings.

"We're just studying together." Allison told us both with an innocent shrug of her shoulders as she adjusted the strap of her bag.

"'Just studying' never ends with just studying. It's like - Getting into a hot tub - Somebody eventually cops a feel." I informed her with a coy smirk playing on my lips as she looked at me with wide brown eyes.

"Well, so what are you saying?"

"We're just saying, you know, make sure he covers up." Lydia said to her with a mischievous smirk of her own but her wording made me grimace because it was my twin brother we were talking about. "Hello, snow white! Do it with him with a condom." My strawberry blonde friend continued when Allison's face morphed into confusion.

"Are you kidding? After one date?" Allison asked in an incredulous hushed whisper even though no one was around.

"Don't be a total prude. Give him a little taste."

"Well, I - I mean, how much is 'a little taste'?" Allie asked is innocently and I gasped in realisation as I covered my mouth with one hand.

"Oh, God. You really like him, don't you?" I asked her with a bright smile as she blushed bright red under my and Lydia's gaze.

"Well - He's just different. When I first moved here, I had a plan - no boyfriends till college. I just move too much. But - Then I met him, and - He was different. I - I don't know. I can't explain it."

"I can. It's your brain flooding with phenylethylamine." Lydia informed her with a shrug of her shoulders and gave me a knowing look that I simply rolled my eyes at. Back a few years ago, Lydia and I had nearly the exact same conversation that we were having with Allison.

"What?" Allison asked with a light chuckle as she looked between the two of us.

"Okay, I'm going forget for a moment that we are in fact talking about my twin brother and I'll tell you what to do. When's he coming over?" I asked her a I fought a shudder that threatened to run down my spine.

"Right after school." She answered me as I leaned back on the wall of the stairwell and Lydia pursed her pretty painted lips in concentration.

"Hmm. Well, you're a cherry, so we don't want to make it too heated the first time. And I'm guessing that Scott is one too?" Lydia asked me instead of Allison and I nodded my head in confirmation so she turned back to face the taller brunette that was blushing and looking confused.

"Cherry?" she asked in confusion as she looked between Lydia and I for an explanation.

"It means you're a virgin." I explained to her bluntly and her head shot up to look at me with wide unblinking dark brown eyes.

"How do you know I'm a virgin?" Allison asked us defensively as she shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot and Lydia and I both burst out laughing a little.

"You just have a virginal vibe surrounding you. It's nothing to be ashamed about, Allie." I told her softly and her hard gaze softened a little as I smiled at her warmly.

"Well, what about the two of you? Have you ever had sex?" she asked Lydia and I innocently as she bit her lower lip. Lydia and I shared a look before we both nodded in unison.

"Yep." I answered her matter-of-factly as I looked at my nails. "I lost my virginity when I was 15 to Jackson."

"Lydia's boyfriend Jackson? That Jackson?" Allison exclaimed in shock as she looked between me and my best friend again.

"That's the one." Lydia answered her with a smirk before she smiled over her shoulder at me. When Jackson and I had slept to together for the first time, Lydia was the first person I told so it wasn't exactly new information for her. Jack and I had never dated before but when we started high school we both wanted to get it out of the way and we trusted and loved each other. Lydia flipped her long strawberry blonde over her shoulder and turned back to face Allison. "I lost my virginity to Jackson a week after we started dating."

"Anyway, back to you and I'm-not-gonna-say-his-name-because-it-creeps-me-ou t." I said to Allison and she chuckled at my new nickname for Scott before nodding her head at me to continue. "First of all, you should never do anything more than you're comfortable with. Secondly, I would suggested nothing more than kissing with both shirts off, over the bra action." I said to her as I considered the facts I had about both Scott and Allison before looking over at Lydia for confirmation.

"Sophie's right. That's just enough that he will be crawling on all fours to get back to you." Lydia agreed with me as she smirked at Allison who was smiling slightly with red cheeks. I giggled at her before Lydia grabbed before of our arms and pulled us up the stairs with her.

* * *

I walked out of the front doors of the school with a smile on my face but it soon turned to a frown of confusion when I saw a line of cars waiting for the traffic to move in the car park. I spied a familiar silver Porsche in the middle of the row of cars and strolled over to it as I looked around for the cause of the traffic jam. I leaned in the driver's side window to smile at Jackson and Lydia who was in the passenger seat.

"Hey, guys." I greeted them brightly as I gave them both a warm smile.

"Allison going to sleep with your brother…" Lydia taunted me jokingly in a sing-song voice as she flashed me an innocent smile. Jackson gave her a confused look but Lydia and I ignored him as I gasped playfully and shook my head at her.

"Oh, Lydia. It's as if you don't think I'll tell everyone what happened at the lake last summer." I threatened her playfully and she just laughed out loud at me.

"If I recall correctly…" she started to say to me with an evil smile.

"Which you do because you have an eidetic memory." I interrupted her with a smile and an eye roll.

"I wasn't the only one doing something at the lake last summer…" Lydia finished and I shuddered at the memory of last summer.

"Fine, you win." I allowed her as I leaned out the window and looked to where the traffic jam started. I frowned when I saw a familiar light blue jeep at the front of the line of traffic and gripped the strap of my bag tighter.

"Hey, Soph, did you want a ride?" Jackson asked me with a smirk but I just shook my head at him and took off running towards the front of the traffic where Stiles jeep was. I felt my eyes widen when I got there and saw Derek lying sprawled out on the asphalt looking paler than normal and sweat glistening on his forehead. Stiles and Scott were both crouching over him so I hurried over to join them knowing that Derek only tolerated the two of them because of the situation.

"I was shot." I heard Derek tell them in a weak voice as I crouched down next to them and Stiles and Scott shot me incredulous looks while Derek looked slightly relieved at my appearance.

"What is she doing here?" I vaguely heard Stiles whisper to Scott and I glanced at my twin brother with my eyebrows raised because I figured that he had told Stiles about me knowing about werewolves. Scott and I still hadn't had a proper chance to talk about how I knew about them exactly but I was dreading the time that it came.

"She knows about us." Derek informed him quietly in a strained voice and Stiles' eyes widened almost comically as he looked at me. He ran his hand over his buzz cut and opened his mouth to say something a few times but each time he abruptly snapped it shut again. Derek groaned in pain and I quickly turned my attention back to the injured werewolf.

"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles said to Scott in a disgusted voice while I looked around to see some people hopping out of their cars to see what was going on.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked him in expiration as if Derek was doing it on purpose.

"I can't. It was - it was a different kind of bullet." Derek explained to him and I frowned in sympathy when he grimaced in pain again.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked him and I could hear the slight excitement in his tone when he thought that one of the werewolf myths was true.

"No, you idiot." I told him simply as I rolled my eyes at him.

"You don't know that!"

"No, you idiot." Derek repeated my words to him and I shot Stiles a smug smile over my shoulder as he stuck his tongue at me.

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott said to himself softly but we all turned to face him as we heard him.

"What? Who - who said 48 hours?"

"The one who shot you." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe and I bit back a scathing retort because we had bigger things to deal with at the moment. Derek's normally green eyes suddenly shifted to an electric icy blue colour and I gasped in surprise. "What are you doing? Stop that!"

"I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" Derek growled at him impatiently as he eyes continued to shift back and forth uncontrollably and he grimaced in pain.

"Okay, this is ridiculous." I muttered to myself as I placed my arm through Derek's and started to help him stand up. "Derek, get up. Scott, help me put him in the car." I instructed them and Scott helped me lift Derek so that he was standing shakily on his feet. Scott put an arm around the older werewolf as I raced in front of them and opened up the passenger side door to Stiles jeep. Scott helped Derek into the car before I climbed into the backseat and he closed the door behind me.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek told Scott as Stiles climbed into the driver's seat of the car. Scott leaned back through the window to frown at the injured man in the front seat.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked him in frustration as he ran a hand through his messy brown hair. I smiled at him in sympathy but leaned through the middle of the seats to look him dead in the eye.

"'Cause she's Argent. She's with them." I reminded him softly as he shook his head at the two of us in denial.

"Why should I help you?" he asked Derek harshly as he glared at the older wolf and I bit back an aggravated sigh. I knew why Scott was being wary of placing so much trust in a complete stranger but it was getting frustrating because I already trusted Derek. Scott didn't have the information or the connection to Derek that I had so I kept reminding myself of that fact whenever he started to annoy me with his whole anti-Derek agenda.

"Because you need me." Derek answered him simply and truthfully as I nodded in agreement from behind him.

"Fine. I'll try." My brother conceded as he sighed and then hit the side of the door before turning to his best friend. "Hey, get him out of here."

"I hate you for this so much." Stiles told him as he turned on the jeep and drove out the of the school parking lot without another word.

* * *

I sat in the backseat of the jeep biting my perfectly manicure fingernails nervously as Stiles drove aimlessly through the streets and Derek kept getting paler by the second. I saw Stiles check his phone for a message from Scott and then sigh when no reply came through.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?" he scolded Derek as the injured werewolf attempted to take off his leather jacket by himself. I leaned forward in my seat with a sigh and grabbed the back of the jacket so that I could help him slide it down his arms. He glanced at me over his shoulder and nodded in thanks as the jacket slipped for. I smiled back at him slightly as I moved the jacket into the backseat with me so that it didn't get in the way. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek asked him breathlessly as he leaned his head back against the headrest and I peered at him in concern.

"Your house." Stiles answered his question as if it was obviously and I quickly snapped my head around to look at him like he was crazy.

"What? No, you can't take me there." Derek said to him at the same time that I exclaimed, "Are you crazy?"

"Why am I crazy? I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked us both in frustrated confusion as he looked between the two of us.

"Not when I can't protect myself." Derek told him while just shook my head in answer to his question. Stiles licked his lips as he shook his head in annoyance before pulling the jeep over onto the side of the road.

"All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?" he demanded an answer from Derek as he turned in the seat to face him. I frowned in concern as I turned and looked at Derek while we waited for an answer to the question.

"Not yet. I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles yelled at him as he waved his hands in the air, a fair sure way to know that he was mad. Derek rolled up the sleeve of his grey shirt to reveal a severe wound that oozed blood and was covered in already dried blood. I gaped at the wound as I leaned closer in fascination. "Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out."

"Start the car. Now." Derek bit out through clenched shut teeth as I continued to examine the bullet wound curiously.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles told the injured werewolf and my gaze shot up to meet Derek's for a second before we both looked at Stiles. I gave him an unbelieving look while Derek glared at him threateningly in a way that made me glad that wasn't on the receiving end of it.

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out - With my teeth." He warned the skinny human in the driver's seat and I had no doubts in my mind that he could do it with he really wanted to. Stiles continued to stare at the werewolf for a few seconds before he turned back to the steering wheel and started the car while shoots Derek wary glances from the corner of his eye. We drove around town for a while in silence except for a few crude remarks and complaints from Stiles before he decided to pull back over and call Scott.

"Where the hell are you? And, by the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles said into the phone and I shot him a confused look as I leaned my chin on my hand and watched him on the phone. "Like death. And what am I meant to do with him?"

"Actually, I have an idea about that." I interrupted the phone call from my spot in the backseat and Derek and Stiles both turned to look at me in question. I smiled slightly at Derek before continuing with my train of thought. "Don't take this the wrong way, but we should go to the animal clinic."

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked me incredulously and I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"He's gone by now and I have a key." I informed them with a smirk as I pulled the key out of my bra where I always kept it. Their eyes both widened when I reached down my shirt to grab it and I smiled slightly at the simplistic male mind.

"You're not gonna believe where she's telling me to take him." Stiles said into the phone to Scott as he shook his head at my actions. He nodded once at whatever Scott was saying before handing the phone over to Derek.

"Did you find it? Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right? Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek said into the phone to my brother before handing it back over to Stiles roughly. I leant back in my seat as Stiles started the car again and pulled onto the road. The drive down the familiar road to the veterinarian clinic was silent except for Derek's now laboured breathing so I sighed in relief when we pulled up out the front of the clinic. Stiles scrambled out of the car and I quickly followed him out and we both rushed around to the passenger side of the jeep to help Derek out. Balancing him between us, Stiles and I dragged him over the door of the supply closer and then I get on long enough to slip the key in the lock and open the door. Stiles rolled up the door so that I could help Derek inside the room where he slouched against a shipment of dog food. Stiles phone beeped and he checked it while I glanced nervously at the sweating werewolf who was getting paler and weaker by the second.

"Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to either of you?" Stiles asked us as he turned around to face us from his phone. Our faces most have expressed our realisation because he looked between us before continuing, "Or both of you?"

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane." I explained to him in defeat as I ran a hand through my long curly hair. I had read all about different types of wolfsbane in my studies with Dr Deaton and knew that if that's what had infected Derek we were in trouble.

"He has to bring me the bullet." Derek informed Stiles slowly as he leaned on the wall for support and I nodded as I bit my nails again.

"Why?" Stiles asked us both in innocent curiosity.

"'Cause I'm gonna die without it." He said calmly to the younger boy and Stiles' mouth dropped open. I sighed at them before moved over to where Derek was slumped on the dog food.

"Come on, up you get." I muttered softly as I helped him standing up from the bags and then gestured for Stiles to help me because Derek was all muscle and heavy. Stiles rushed over to us and put his arm around Derek to help support him so I nodded once before going in front of them to open the door that led to the examination room of the clinic. They both followed as I flipped on the light and it illuminated the room to reveal a single stainless stain operating table and medical equipment. Derek started stripping off his shirt so that we could properly see the infected bullet wound but I couldn't help but silently appreciate the gorgeous view I had of his chiselled abdomen. He turned around, oblivious to my lustful staring, and I caught sight of the large triskelion tattooed in between his shoulder blade and I raised an eyebrow at it. Stiles nudged me sharply in the side and I turned to glare at him heated before crossing my arms over my chest defensibly and went back to watching Derek only this time I actually paid attention to what he was doing. He had moved over to the operating table and I looked closely at the wound that now had more liquid oozing from it and the veins surrounding it were black.

"Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles said brightly as he also looked at the mess on Derek's arm and I gave him a sharp look at hi idiocy.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek corrected him through heavy breaths before he started to look through all the drawers in the room. I watched him curiously as my brow scrunched together in confusion and leaned my elbows on the table like I had done so many times during my lessons.

"'Positivity' just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time - Last resort." Derek said as he continued searching through the cabinet.

"Which is?"

"You're gonna cut off my arm." He told us simply as he turned around to face us holding a hand saw in his hand. I was sure my face was contorted in the same horrified expression that was on Stiles as I took a step back for the man with the saw. Derek came back over to the table and slid the electric hand saw over to Stiles, who picked it up from the table and pressed the on button.

"Oh, my God." He swore in horror as he clicked it off again "What if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal if it works." Derek explained as he started to tie an elastic band around his thick bicep to stop the infection spreading. I walked around the table and took the band from his hands when I saw that he was having trouble tying it with only one hand.

"Ugh. Look - I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?" he asked Stiles as I tied the band around the top of his arm for him.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles exclaimed in frustration as he flung his arms wildly.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" I asked him in amusement as I leant on the side of the operation table.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped - off arm!"

"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." Derek threatened him in a strained voice.

"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any –" Stiles started to say but was cut off when Derek grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down onto the table. "Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it." He whimpered as Derek let him go before he grimaced in pain and leant over the edge of the table. I stepped backwards as he started vomiting up a blood liquid because I didn't want to get any on my shoes. "What? What are you doing? Holy God, what the hell is that?"

"It's his body trying to heal itself." I explained to the bewildered Stiles as I rubbed Derek's back comfortingly even though I knew it would help him.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles exclaimed as he grimaced at the mess on the floor.

"Now. You gotta do it now." Derek told him with a pained frown on his face as he tried to stand back up straight.

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can."

"Just do it!" the irritable werewolf snapped at him as he had to lean on the table in pain. I grabbed the hand saw from Stiles because hands were shaking and I didn't really want him operating on Derek in that condition.

"I can do it." I stated matter-of-factly as they both looked up at me in disbelief.

"You?" Stiles asked incredulously with a laugh as he shook his head at me so I raised an eyebrow at him and held the saw in one hand as I turned it on. Stiles paled at the sight of me with a power tool and I rolled my eyes at him as I turned it off again.

"I'm training to be a veterinarian." I informed Derek simply and he looked at me for a second longer before he nodded his ascent. I placed the saw on his arm just under the rubber band and took a deep breath because I was nervous about cutting off someone's arm.

"Oh, my God. Okay, okay. Oh, my God. All right, here we go!" I vaguely heard Stiles utter under his breath and I was just about to turn on the saw when I heard someone enter the room.

"Sophie! Stiles!" I heard Scott call out to us from behind me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked me as he saw what I was doing with a saw and I dropped the saw onto the table with a sigh of relief.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles exclaimed happily as I took a few deep breaths to regain my composure.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked my brother and Scott silently put his hand in his jeans pocket and pulled out a gold encased bullet.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked as Scott handed the bullet to Derek. I stepped out of the way as he examined the bullet tentatively.

"I'm gonna - I'm gonna –"He said weakly before his eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed onto the floor. The bullet started rolling in one direction but my attention was on the werewolf that was current lying unconscious on the floor.

"Derek. Derek, come on, wake up. Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles asked loudly as he and I ran over to Derek's side and Scott chased after the bullet. I pressed my fingers to the side of Derek's throat to check for a pulse as I blocked out the sound of Stiles and my brother's voice so I could concentrate. I closed my eyes and counted under my breath the number of beats I could feel of his heart.

"I think he's dying. I think he's dead!" I heard Stiles exclaim next to me and I rolled my eyes at his melodramatics.

"He's not dead." I told him calmly as I moved so that I was straddling the unconscious werewolf and Stiles looked at me like I was crazy.

"Just hold on! Come on. Oh! I got it! I got it!" I heard Scott say somewhere over my shoulder but I barely heard him.

"Please don't kill me for this." I muttered to Derek's unconscious form before I pulled my arm back and punch him with all my strength. I heard Stiles and Scott both gasp in shock but my focus was on the werewolf that had just opened his eyes. I sighed in relief as I climbed off his lap and he followed me. We walked back over to the table with the boys and watched as Scott pulled out the magic bullet.

"Give me –"Derek ordered as he reached for the bullet in Scott's hand and my brother hurriedly handed it over to him. Derek quickly bit the top off of the bullet using his teeth and tapped it repeatedly on the operating table to empty the wolfsbane out of the capsule. I watched in fascination as he pulled out a black lighter and lit the plant on fire. The flame immediately caught and grew higher than what I expected. The smoke burned a mystical blue colour as Derek captured the remains in his hands and pressed it into the bullet wound. I gaped and covered my open mouth with a hand as Derek groaned in pain and fell to the floor as his knees buckled underneath him. He landed on the floor and all we the three of us could do was watch as he withered in pain as the wound healed itself. Derek screamed in pain as the black veins around the wound turned back to normal and the bullet wound itself healed.

"That - Was - Awesome! Yes!" Stiles exclaimed in wonder and Scott and I looked at him like he had lost his mind. I scowled at him and walked over to where Derek was trying to stand up himself. I grabbed his bicep and helped him stand on his own as I frowned at him in concern.

"Are you okay?" my brother asked the question that I hadn't voice out loud.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek replied sarcastically and I smiled at him because he was getting back to normal.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." I teased him lightly and he rolled eyes at me in amusement as I chuckled.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? All of us." He added as he glanced at me and I frowned at him in defiance because he couldn't tell me who he be around. "And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything – "

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek interrupted him to ask and I silently agreed with the older werewolf.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." He said to my brother and I sighed because I knew where this is going.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

As Derek's Camaro pulled to a stop outside of the Beacons Crossing Home Long Term Care Facility, I looked out at the familiar building and sighed in sadness for the man that lived here. When I gave Derek the photographs he knew that I knew Peter but I had kept it to myself that I came to visit him every Monday night. The secret was just something that made it more special to me so I kept it out of the conversation.

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked from the backseat but neither Derek nor I said anything as we climbed out of the car. We all walked into the facility to see that no nurse was guarding the reception area so we walked straight through the glass double doors and headed for rom number twelve where Peter lived. Derek opened the door to the dark room and Scott and I followed him in silently. I sat down on the freshly made bed like I had done so many times before while Derek and Scott went to stand next to Peter's wheelchair. I smiled sadly at Peter's back because that's all I could see from the bed before glancing up at the sad expression on Derek's face. My smile slipped away and I couldn't tear my eyes away from the emotions that were hiding just under the surface of Derek Hale.

"Who is he?" Scott asked him softly as he gazed at Peter in his manual wheelchair.

"My uncle. Peter Hale." Derek answered him in an emotionless voice and I knew that it was so that he didn't look soft in front of the young werewolf he was trying to gain respect and trust from.

"Is he - like you, a werewolf?"

"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor." Derek recounted the story to Scott and I felt a tear run down my cheek as I remember who I had lost in the fire. Derek quickly looked at me when he finished and I wiped away the tear with the back of my hand before looking away from his knowing gaze.

"So - What makes you so sure that they set the fire?"

" 'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us."

"Well, then - They had a reason." Scott tried to defend the Argents but I just shook my head and scoffed softly which drew the attention of both the werewolves. I glared at Scott for a second and he looked away from my heated gaze.

"Like what?" Derek asked harshly before he turned the wheelchair to the side so that Scott could see the burns that spread across Peter's face. "You tell me what justifies this. They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do."

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" a familiar voice said from the doorway and I turned around to see Jennifer standing in the doorway.

"We were just leaving." Derek mumbled as he started towards the door but Jennifer's gaze swept the room and landed on me. She gave me a bright smile and I returned it warmly as I stood up from the bed gracefully.

"Sophie! How are you, sweetie?" The nurse asked me and Derek stopped walking towards the door so that he could turn to me in confusion.

"Hey, Jennifer! I'm good. I'm sorry, I know that it's late. I thought that I left my book in here on morning and I was going to get it. No one was at the front desk though so I snuck in." I lied sheepishly and she chuckled at me lightly as both boys watched the exchange.

"Oh no, it's fine. You know, everyone here knows you anyway. I'm sure you're Peter's favourite visitor and who are we to take that away from him?" Jennifer joked and I chuckled at her as I moved towards the door with Derek and Scott. Jennifer opened the door for us to go through but at the last minute, I ran back into the room and planted a kiss on Peter's good cheek like I did at the end of every one of my visits. I met the others at the door and we all walked down the corridor in silence as I prayed in vain that neither Derek nor Scott would question my actions. Once we were outside and on the way to the Camaro both the guys exploded at the same time.

"How do you know Peter?" Scott asked loudly as he paused in front of me.

"You still visit him?" Derek questioned me from the other side of me. I sighed in defeat and turned to Derek first still the explanation to him would be shorter than the one to Scott.

"I visit Peter once a week and I have since the fire. He's the only connection I have to her now." I explained sadly and he looked away from me into the forest surrounding the facility. I turned to Scott who was standing impatiently waiting for me to get to him. "What do you want to know, Scott?"

"I want to know how you know the Hales." He stated to me and I sighed again as I rubbed my forehead.

"I was friends with Derek's sister." I said simply as is shrugged my shoulders at him and his face morphed to confusion.

"Laura?"

"No, his younger sister. Cora. She died in the fire." I stated in an emotionless voice before glancing over at Derek at the same time he was looking at me. His greenish grey eyes met mine and all I could see in them was sadness, longing and understanding.


	5. The Tell

** cgi/set?id=98092219**

* * *

**The Tell:**

I was walking down the hallway at school with my arm linked through Allie's as we made our way towards her locker. My Pleaser Shoes Gorgeous-28 Sophisticated Black Satin Concealed Platform pumps clacked against the tiles as I walked in my A|Wear Coral Lace Pleated Blouse, Boohoo Jules Leather Look Skater Skirt and my long dark brown hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"So, then my Aunt Kate starts taunting Scott into giving up whatever it was that he assumedly stole from her bag." Allison recounted to me what had happened when Scott had been forced to stay at her house for dinner with her family. I started chuckling lightly as she pouted prettily and shook her head at the memory.

"So, then what happened?" I asked her curiously with a huge grin on my lips. My cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so hard but it was a good change of pace from the worried frown I had been sporting all morning. The night before, Jackson and Lydia had been involved in an 'animal attack' at the video store. I knew that in reality it hadn't been a mountain lion that attacked my friends but the Alpha.

"I stop her interrogation by telling her that it was me going through her bag." Allison admitted sheepishly as she looked down at the ground and I gasped in surprise as I gripped her arm harder.

"I am so proud of you. Stealing, lying. You are coming along nicely. Another week and I'll have you committing armed robbery." I joked lightly as we continued to her locker and she chuckled at my comment.

"If you think that's good, wait until you hear what I stole…" she trailed off teasingly with a slyly smile and then hurried her pace so that she was in front of me. I paused in my steps for a second before I jogged in my heels to catch up to her.

"You can't just say things like that and then just take off!" I scolded the other brunette girl when I caught up to her and linked my arm back through hers. She smiled at me warmly as I shook my head at her but returned her smile equally as bright.

"Well, I may have stolen a condom from her bag." She told me quietly as we reached her locker and I stopped in my tracks to gawk at her with an open mouth. She glanced at me self-consciously and I made myself close my mouth and smile at her in understanding.

"That is the most awkward thing ever." I stated matter-of-factly as I leaned against the locker next to hers.

"No, the awkward part was when I pulled it out in front of Scott, my Aunt Kate and my dad." She corrected me darkly and I couldn't help but laugh loudly at her unfortunate luck. Allison scowled at me as she looked around to see that some of the other students were staring at us now so I turned to them with my best popular girl face plastered on.

"What are you all looking at? Disperse." I ordered them in my best imitation of Lydia's attitude as I waved a hand dismissively and the onlooking students scattered quickly. I shook my head at them as I turned back to Allison who was looking at me with an eyebrow raised questioningly. "What?"

"Nothing." She replied quickly as she turned back to her unopened locker. "Regina George." She muttered under her breath jokingly as she turned the dial on her locker and I laughed at the nickname. She opened the locker door and she was instantly assault by an onslaught of multi-coloured balloons and I giggled as she jumped back in surprise. She turned to look at me with wide eyes but I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Lydia." I stated as it was obvious and she groaned out loud as she tried to stuff all the balloons back into her locker. "Does that mean you don't want your birthday present?" I asked her innocently as I pulled a small light blue jewellery box seemingly out of nowhere and held it out to her. She turned to look at me in surprise but I just smiled at her and held out the box to her. She smiled slightly back at me and gingerly took the box from my hands. She opened the box slowly while I held my breath as I waited impatiently for her to open it. I smiled brightly when Allison gasped in shocked delight at what was inside the box.

"Sophie…" she started to say to me softly as she looked up from the box to me with huge deep brown eyes.

"If you it's inappropriate, I understand. It's just that even though you only been here for a few weeks, you're already one of my best friends and I thought that since you moved around before you might not have had the chance to get one." I interrupted her to explain quickly and then took a deep breath once I finished as Allie laughed at me lightly.

"I love it!" she told me honestly and I smiled at her in relief as she pulled out the slim sliver chain with a ring on the end and I reached down my top to pull out the matching gold one. "Put it on me?" she asked timidly as she held out the necklace for me to take so I smiled warmly at her and gestured for her to turn around. I linked the necklace together behind her long neck and tapped her shoulder to turn around. I pulled her into the hug as she whispered 'thank you' in my ear. She pulled back from me to continue to get the wayward balloons into her locker while I leaned on the locker next to hers and watched in amusement.

"Is today your birthday?" I heard Scott ask from behind me and turned to smile warmly at me twin brother. Allison paused and glanced at him in panic before she tried even harder to get the balloons to stay in the locker.

"No, no. Uh, no. I mean, yes. Please don't tell anybody. I don't even know how Lydia found out. Or Sophie for that matter." She said as she looked at me in confusion and I lolled my head back on the locker door.

"I'm Sophie. I know everything." I commented with a shrug of my shoulders and they both laughed at me but didn't deny it.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Scott asked Allison as she looked down shyly and brushed some of her loose wavy hair behind her ear.

"Because I don't want people to know. Because - I'm 17." She whispered so that we could barely hear her at all. I nodded in understanding because I already knew that little fact about Allison due to my digging around for her birthday but Scott's deep brown eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head.

"You're 17?" He repeated her in shock and I rolled my eyes at his smooth delivery.

"That's the reaction I'm trying to avoid." Allison pointed out as she turned back to her locker and started gathering her books for class.

"Why? I mean, I - I totally get it. Uh, you had to repeat a year because of all the moving around, right?" Scott assumed out loud correctly and Allison paused to look at him with wide eyes before moving forward and kissing him soundly on the lips. I grimaced at the sight of them and turned my head to the side so I didn't see my best friend mauling my twin brother. "What was that for?"

"For - literally being the first person to ever make the correct assumption. Everybody's always like, 'What - Did you get held back?' 'Did you ride the short bus?' Uh, 'Did you have a baby?'"

"That last one was me." I joked lightly as I looked back at the couple and they both laughed at my joke. "And, by the way, you never answered me."

"Shut it." Allison growled at me playfully as she slapped my arm lightly and I chuckled at her.

"That's what you hear on your birthday?" Scott asked her but I zoned out when I saw a familiar head appear down the row of lockers.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later. Happy birthday, Allie!" I called out to them as I ran passed on my way to find the person I was looking for. "Hey, Danny!" I greeted him as I approached his locker where he was getting his books for class.

"Hey, Soph." he greeted me warmly as he have me hug and I smiled as I hugged him back.

"Have you seen Jack today? I talked to Lydia earlier but Jackson isn't answering his phone." I explained to him but he just frowned at me before shaking his head.

"Sorry." He said to me with a worried frown but I waved my hand dismissively and continued to talk to him about happier subjects until we had to walk to homeroom.

* * *

I sat in Chemistry later that day at a table by myself because I usually sat with Jackson but he hadn't appeared in school yet. I highlighted my chemistry textbook even though I had already read it and had it memorised as I listened to Mr Harris drone on.

"Just a friendly reminder - Parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a "C" average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self - disgust should be more than enough punishment. Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" the teacher asked and my head shot up at the sound of my brother's name. I looked around the classroom for him but he wasn't in his usual seat next to Stiles so I frowned until I realised that Allie wasn't there either. The sound of the classroom door opening made everyone in the class' head pop up like a meerkat as they watched in silence as Jackson walked into the room. I smiled in relief at the sight of him and kicked out the chair next to me so that he could sit down on it. He gave me a small smile that was nothing like his normal 100 watt smile as he sat down on the stool next to me. Mr Harris wandered over to our station and clasped his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Hey, Jackson. If you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know." He offered almost nicely and my eyebrows rose automatically because even though I knew Harris favoured the popular crowd, he never was genuinely nice to anyone. Jackson just nodded numbly at him and then gave me a wide eyed, freaked out look once he turned away. I chuckled at the face Jack made but otherwise didn't say anything. "Everyone, start reading Chapter Nine. Mr Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a colouring book." Harris scolded Stiles and I chuckled lightly as I shook my head at him before turning back to my text book.

"Hey." Jackson said softly to get my attention and I turned slightly in my seat to face him expectantly. "I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls earlier."

"Jackson, its fine." I replied with scoff as I took one of his hands in mine comfortably. "You had other stuff going on. I understand."

"You're not going to ask if I'm okay?" he asked me with a half smirk on his lips and I couldn't help but noticed how pale he looked compared to normal.

"No." I answered him bluntly as I looked him straight in the eye and he looked taken back by my response. "Obviously you're not alright. Even if you weren't act by a savage mountain lion, you saw a dead guy."

"Yeah, mountain lion." He repeated to me and I tilted my head to the side curiously when I saw his finger twitch once on the table, a sure sign that he was lying to me. Thank you for not asking. Everyone has been on me to give them details and it's nice not to have someone pressuring me for answers. Especially, when I don't have any." He replied to me with a sincerely smile as he squeezed my hand that was still holding his. I smiled back at him before I pressed a kiss to his cheek and turned back to my textbook. We continued the rest of the lesson in silence expect for the ticking of the of the clock on the wall. As soon as the bell rang for next period, Mr Harris was the first one out the door while everyone slowly followed suit. I waited until everyone else had left the room before I took out my phone and dialled a number by memory.

"Hello?" the familiar male voice answer after the second ring and I took a deep breath to calm down my rapid heartbeat.

"You need to question Jackson, Derek." I told him as I slowly stood up and started closing my chemistry textbook.

"Why do I need to do that?" Derek asked curiously and I rolled my eyes at him because I knew that he was planning on doing it anyway.

"Don't pretend like you weren't going to do it anyway. He just told me it was a mountain lion that attacked him and Lydia at the video store but he was lying. You have to find out what he knows."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I'm his best friend! I can't just go up to him and start questioning him about it. Especially without revealing that I know what's going on. So, get your furry werewolf ass down to the high school and question Jackson. Oh, and try not to kill him." I ordered into the phone before ending the call and strutting out of the classroom with my head held high.

* * *

During lunch I decided to go over to the Hale House and ask Derek what Jackson had said about the Alpha attack at the video store. I parked my car around the back of the house like I did the other day when I showed up unannounced and looked at the house in front of me. I took a deep breath and blocked out the part of me that screamed that this wasn't a good idea. I opened the driver's side door and climbed out gracefully as I could. I walked into the house through the front door and walked inside timidly without knocking still he knew I was there anyway. My heels clacked on the hardwood floor as I walked further into the house and looked around for Derek. I stopped where I was when I saw him in the doorway to the rundown living room doing pull ups shirtless. I had a perfect view of the triskelion tattooed in between his shoulder blades and I bit my lower lip to stop the moan that threatened to escape. Sweat glistened off his sculpted back as he moved up and down repeatedly.

"You knew I was here." I stated carefully as I straightened up and walked towards the living room. He didn't stop his work out as I moved closer to him and watched appreciatively as his muscles tightened and relaxed again. I stopped at the doorway and leaned on the edge of it so that I was only a few inches away from Derek.

"You're the one that showed up unannounced." He counted breathlessly without looking at me and I quirked an eyebrow at him as I crossed my ankles.

"I just wanted to know with Jack saw anything." I told him innocently as I cocked my head to the side and followed his body's movements with my eyes.

"I talked to him." He replied shortly as I dropped to the floor and stood up straight. He turned to face me in the doorway and my gaze was brought back to his handsome face instead of his taught body. "You're staring."

"I'm appreciating." I corrected him softly as my voice subconsciously went huskier at his proximity. He took a small step closer to me and the felt the air around us change. The surrounding area turned thick with tension as my gaze automatically flicked down to his lips and then back up to his green grey eyes. Under his intense gaze, I felt bare, like he could see my thoughts and feelings just by looking at me. Our chests were only a few inches away from each other as I bit my lower lip seductively and I saw his eyes follow the movement. He took another step closer to me so that we were nearly touching and I pushed off the doorframe so that my shirt grazed his bare chest. Even in my high heels, I had to crane my head just a little bit so that I could look him straight in the eye. I tilted my head up as he brush a strain of hair that had fallen out of my ponytail behind ear. As his fingers grazed my cheek, shivered electrocuted my slightly and I shivered uncontrollably. Suddenly, he still in his movements and his head popped up to look out the window of the run down house. I followed his gaze but couldn't see anything from where I was but I trusted that Derek knew what he was doing.

"Come on." He ordered me as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hidden room off the living room. I pressed my lips together in a tight line to stop myself from questioning Derek as to what we were doing.

"No one home." I heard an unfamiliar male voice say from near the front of the house and I stilled immediately.

"Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable." Another voice answered him, this time it was a female voice that rang with authority. Derek froze as her voice rang around the house and I peeked up at him to see expression harden in hatred for the newcomer.

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard."

"Really? A dog joke? We're going there, and that's the best you got? If you wanna provoke him, say something like, "Too bad your sister 'bit it' before she had her first litter." Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" the female voice taunted him and I closed my eyes in sympathy. When I opened them up again Derek was gone and I heard the unmistakable sounds of a fight in the front of the house. I stayed where I was in hiding because I knew that I was only a liability in a fight, especially against a hunter who was who I am assumed was in the living room. "This one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or - lick it." The female voice said as the sounds of the fight faded. "900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire. Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your new balls - We didn't kill her. You think I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Derek said to her and I could hear the pain his voice from where I was.

"Tsk, sweetie - Well - Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We - didn't - kill - your - sister. Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is - The Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy. Unless - You don't know who he is either. Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?" the woman said in a cold voice as I looked around the room and saw a door. I slowly walked over to the door, careful not to make any noise that would draw attention to me and put my hand on the handle. I opened the door slowly and saw that it led to the backyard so I sneaked out quietly. I breathed a sigh of relief but that was almost immediately replaced with worry for Derek. I looked back at the house once before I made a decision and ran to my car.

* * *

I pulled my car to a stop next to the familiar silver Porsche that was parked on the abandoned field with its headlights on. I turned off my car and watched sadly as he held a lacrosse stick in one hand and a bottle of something in the other. He took a swig of the bottle before putting a ball in the net of the lacrosse stick and hurdling it at the tin paint can set up on a tree yards away. The ball missed it by an inch and he screamed in frustration. I climbed out of the car slowly and made my way closer to him. I approached him slowly as if he was a frightened animal that I didn't want to scare away from me. I saw the tears silently running down his cheeks as he fell to his knees on the grass and I picked up speed. I fell to my knees next to him and silently wrapped my arms around him as he leaned into my touch immediately. I knew that I was the only one that he allowed to see him like this and I closed my eyes as he sobbed into my shirt and wrapped his arms around my waist securely. The nearly empty bottle fell to the ground forgotten as I made soothing sounds to him.

"Why didn't they want me?" he sobbed into my stomach and I felt my heart break at my friends words. "Why wasn't I enough?"

"I don't know, Jack. I don't know." I whispered to him as I tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall from my own eyes.


	6. Heart Monitor

** cgi/set?id=98365489**

** cgi/set?id=98366718**

** cgi/set?id=98369425**

* * *

**Heart Monitor: **

I was trailing behind Scott in my Pink Plain Chunky Knit Oversized Fisherman Jumper, burgundy Rich & Royal Leggings and red Vans Authentic with my long brown hair in a messy ponytail as he led the way through the parking structure at the mall. My twin brother had begged me to come with him grocery shopping because he could never remember what it was he was meant to be buying. Scott pushed opened the door to the stairwell with his shoulder still he was carrying two plastic bags full of grocery's in each hand as I followed behind him in amusement. He stopped just outside the door and looked around the parking lot for our car as I smirked behind his back. This had been the third parking floor we had looked on but Scott hadn't yet asked me for my opinion so I continued to let him wander around hopelessly for my own enjoyment.

"Damn it." He swore under his breath as he realised that he was still on the wrong floor before turning around and motioning for me to head back to the stairwell. I smiled slightly as I ducked my head and silently went with him up another level. At the next door, he pushed it open and gestured for me to go first out into the parking lot. He smiled at me with a flourished bow as I waltzed pasted him and out into the concrete parking lot. I glanced back at him with a smirk as he looked around the level with a confused look on his face before he started walking aimlessly out further. I shook my head in amusement as I followed a few metres behind until he stopped suddenly and put down all the grocery bags he was holding. I watched as he reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled the car keys he was keeping there. One of the bags fell to the side and the carton of milk started rolling away as Scott hit the lock button on the key remote. He glanced up at the roof so I assumed that he heard the alarm with his werewolf hearing. He sighed in relief that he had found the car, when I reality all he had to do was ask me, as he leaned down to pick up the grocery bags only to see the milk was gone. He wordlessly asked me where the milk went and I pointed under the car that I had watched the milk carton roll under. My phone beeped to alert me that I had a message and I pulled it out of my bra where I was keeping it.

_Derek: Go out level 1 and wait._

I rolled my eyes at the vague message but silently put the phone back in my bra and waited for some sign to go to level one of the car park. I glanced at Scott who was leaning down to get the carton of milk only to see the milk roll back of its own accord with three claw marks in it. I raised an eyebrow at it as Scott jumped up from the ground before grabbing my arm roughly and pulling me towards the stairwell.

"Go downstairs!" he ordered me and I silently nodded at him as I plastered a fake petrified look on my face. Scott gave me a chaste peak on the cheek before taking off at a speed unnatural to a human and I huff a sigh before I walked back over to where Scott dropped the groceries. I picked them up off the ground and walked them up to the car before heading down to the first level where Derek ordered me to wait for them. I found Derek's sleek black Camaro and leant against the passenger side door as I waited for the two boys.

"What - what the hell was that?" I heard my brother demand angrily from behind me and I turned around from phone that I was playing Angry Birds on to see him and Derek walking towards me.

"Said I was gonna teach you. I didn't say when." Derek explained to him gruffly as I pushed off the car with a smile on my face.

"Hey! How did it go?" I asked them cheerfully but they both just gave me blank looks so I pursed my lips and held my hands up in surrender. They both stopped a few metres away from the car so I moved over so that I was on the car closest to them and slid onto the hood of the car.

"You scared the crap out of me." Scott said accusingly to the older werewolf as he ran his hands roughly through his hair.

"Not yet." Derek shot back at him with a ghost of a smile fleeting across his lips as he glanced at the younger wolf in his peripheral vision.

"Okay, but I was fast, right?"

"Not fast enough."

"But - but the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?" Scott asked him in frustration as his face contorted in annoyance.

"Till your phone rang." Derek allowed as he leaned on the side of car I was sitting on with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Yeah, but that was - I mean – "Scott fumbled for an excuse but then let out a disgruntled groan when he realised that it was true. "What happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt, that was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this."

"Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you."

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to get rid of distractions. You see this?" Derek asked as he held up Scott's phone for him to see the screen. I couldn't see from where I was but I was willing to bet that it was Allison that was causing the problem. "This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you? Get rid of her."

"What, just because of her family?" Scott asked him and I rolled my eyes at his stupid just before Derek hurdles Scott's phone at the closest wall and I gaped at the fallen remains in shock. "Wait - wait - whoa - whoa!"

"You getting angry? That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around." Derek explained as Scott's face went passive but his eyes held copious amounts of anger.

"I can get angry."

"Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?"

"If that's what it takes." Scott said positively to the older man but I chuckled lightly from my seat on the car and Scott glared at me so I covered my mouth with my hand and tried to look apologetic even though I wasn't.

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?" Derek asked the beta werewolf in front of him.

"Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her." My brother said sharply and I could tell he was trying to mean it but I felt that it wasn't going to be that easy for him.

* * *

At the school the next day, I walked into the cafeteria in my River Island Black corduroy dungaree skater skirt, Pink Nerd-Tastic T Shirt, Tom Ford Eyewear Thick Square Eyeglasses/Black and Rock & Candy Spraypaint Boots with my long brunette hair up in a tidy bun. I carried my apple over to the table where Lydia and Allison were sitting together eating lunch.

"The what of who?" I heard Lydia ask Allison as I sat down next to her at the table.

"The beast of Gevaudan." Allison repeated herself for the strawberry blonde before turning to me with a warm smile that showed off her dimples. "Hey, Sophie."

"Hi, Allie. Lydia. Lydia, why are you looking at me like that?" I asked my best friend as she narrowed her eyes at me and pursed her lips. I leaned away from her slightly as I watched her cautiously for any signs of aggression since Lydia was a scratcher.

"What are you wearing?" she finally asked me as she made a point to look my outfit up and down critically. I rolled my eyes at her as I bit into my apple now that I knew it was safe to continue about my day.

"I ran out of contacts so I had to wear my glasses. I decided to make it a theme." I explained to her innocently with a shrug and she just continued to study me for a moment before nodding her head in acceptance.

"Well, I think you look cute." Allison told me and I smiled at her brightly before biting into my apple again.

"What are we talking about?" I asked my friends curiously when I noticed that giant book in Allison's hand that looked to be decades old.

"My family history. Listen. "A quadruped wolf - like monster, prowling the Auvergne and south Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767. La Bete killed over a hundred people, becoming so infamous that the King Louie the 15th sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it." Allison recited from the book excitedly as I listened attentively and Lydia barely paid attention to her.

"Boring." Lydia said with a pout as she picked at the salad in front of her and I spared her a brief smile before turning back to Allison. I was morbidly fascinated with her family's history but that was probably because I knew that it was true.

""Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan.""

"Still boring." She concluded after thinking about it for a moment and I chucked lightly at her as I chewed my apple.

""Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator, possibly a mesonychid.""

""Slipping into a coma" bored."

""While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape - shift into a man - eating monster.""

"Any of this have anything to do with your family?" I asked her even though I knew that it did and Lydia nodded her head impatiently in agreement with me.

"This. "It is believed that la Bete was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature." His name was Argent." Allison informed us with a small proud smile on her lips and I smiled back a little in response.

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?" Lydia asked carelessly as she shrugged her shoulder and I slapped her arm for being rude.

"Not just a big wolf. Take a look at this picture. What does it look like to you?" Allison asked us as she held up the book for us to look at the picture. Lydia and I both leaned forward in our seats to get a good look at the drawing on the page. I studied the drawing of the shadowed figure that looked like an overgrown wolf that stood on two legs and had glowing red eyes. The werewolf in the picture was surrounded by dying humans and I pursed my lips together in a tight line to stop from shuddering at the similarities between the Alpha and the werewolf in the picture. "Lydia?" I heard Allison ask curiously and I snapped out of my stupor to look at my best friend in the seat next to me. Lydia. The strawberry blonde girl was staring at the picture with the same blank look that I had been so I frowned at her.

"Lydia." I said to her as I gently touched her arm and she jumped slightly as she moved her arm from under mine.

"It looks - like a big - wolf. See you in History." She said with a smirk as she got up from the table and hurried off somewhere. Allison and I shared a look before I shrugged at her and continued eating as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"Jack!" I called out to my best friend as I caught sight of him walking across the grass with a couple of other guys on the lacrosse team. I ran to catch up to them as Jackson turned to see who was calling his name even though I was the only one to ever call him Jack. I slowed down as I approached them and saw the genuine smile that stretched across Jackson's face. I took the time to glance at his face and saw the dark circles under his eyes and the paleness of his skin.

"Hey, Soph." he said as I got closer to them and picked me up in a hug as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He put me back on the ground and motioned for the other guys to go on without him before turning back to me with a half-smile. I linked my arm through his as we turned to walk behind the bleachers.

"How you doing, Jackson?" I asked him in concern as I frowned at the ground in front of us and I heard him sigh next to me. Since the night I had found him half drunk in a field shooting balls into a coffee tin, I knew I had been abnormally concerned about my male best friend but I was the only one who he may have opened up to so I had to try. I glanced up at his face as we walked to see a serious and insecure expression on his usually self-assured face.

"Do you know what it's like to be the best player on the team? To be the star? To have every single person at the game chanting your name? And then - some kid - Some kid just comes along, and then everyone starts looking at him instead of you. Do you know what that feels like?" he asked me as he peeked at me from the corner of his eye and I stopped walking so that I could turn to face him while he talked so honestly to me.

"No, I don't."

"Well, it feels like something's been - It feels like something's been stolen from you. And then you start to feel like you'd do - anything. Anything in the world to get it back." He said to me as he looked deep into my eyes and I stared back at his as I processed his words. I didn't know what to say to him in that moment so I did the only thing that I could think of to make him feel even the tiniest bit better. I took his hand in my smaller one and squeezed it comfortingly and he looked down at our entwined hands with a small smile.

"Haven't you ever learned there's no "I" in "team"?" I teased him lightly after a minute and he chuckled softly as he ran his free hand over his fair coloured hair.

"Yeah, but there is a "me."" He joked back at me with a familiar cocky grin and I giggled as he wrapped an arm around my waist before we started walking again. We walked past the lacrosse field and paused when we heard a grunting coming from the field. Jackson and I stopped near the end of the bleachers and I frowned when I saw my twin brother and his idiot friend standing out on the lacrosse field. Stiles was pelting lacrosse balls at Scott while the latter had his hands tied behind his back. Jackson started laughing at the scene in front of us and I soon joined in when one of the balls hit Scott straight in the stomach and he fell to one knee. We moved over so that we were leaning on the metal bleachers as we watched in amusement. Scott fell to his knees on the grass and I frowned when he broke the ties behind his back with his werewolf strength. I glanced up at Jack to see if he had noticed and saw him looking at the two of them intently and I mentally swore to myself.

* * *

I strolled into the veterinarian clinic later that night in Batman Casual Vest Top, burgundy Closed Cashmere Cardigan, TOMMY HILFIGER Jeans and a pair of Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Shoes (M3310) Hi Black Monochrome. I was whistling to myself as I used my own key to open up the front door and walked back to the examination room that we used as I classroom as well during my supernatural lessons.

"Hey, Doc! I'm here for my less… Oh!" I trailed off as I pushed open the door and saw my brother and Derek both in the room. They both turned to look at me in shock and I stared back at them with wide eyes. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked them cautiously as I crossed my arms over my chest and shifted on my feet. I saw the two of them exchange a wordless glance and my eyebrows rose in confusion because they never got along let alone had mental conversations. Scott moved to one side and I gasped when I saw Deaton beaten up and tied to a chair in the middle of the room. I moved forward and few steps in order to go and untie him but Derek stretched an arm out to stop me. I silently glared at him as his strong arm wrapped around my waist to stop me but didn't do anything because I knew that I was no match for his werewolf strength. I pushed his arm off me roughly and walked over to the other side of the room as I waited for an explanation. I took a few deep breaths to quiet the rage that was building inside of me at the sight of my mentor tied to a chair. "Explain!" I demanded from both of them once I was more in control of myself. Derek glanced at me once before he resumed his pacing of the length of the room silently so I turned to my brother with a raised eyebrow and he sighed in defeat under my harsh gaze.

"Derek thinks that Deaton is the Alpha." Scott informed me and I just stared at him for a minute before bursting out in giggles at the thought of Deaton as the Alpha. Both the boys stopped what they were doing to look at me incredulous as I laughed harder. I bent down to rest my hands on my knees and tried to stop my laughter as I took a couple of deep breaths in and out.

"I'm sorry." I got out through giggled as I glanced at the irritated look on Derek's face but I couldn't stop the giggles that escaped. Derek shook his head at me once before turning to face my brother who was cleaning the blood off of Deaton's cheek with a wet paper towel.

"Do you have a plan?" the older werewolf asked him as he took a few steps closer to him. Scott continued to clean the blood off the vet without looking up at the scowl on Derek's face.

"Just give me an hour." Scott pleaded softly as I leaned on the wall furthest away from the three of them.

"Then what?"

"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot." Scott said quietly as he finished cleaning the wound on Deaton's cheek and Derek gave him a look before shaking his head at the teen and walking away. I glanced at Scott before I decided to follow Derek out of the room.

* * *

Derek and I climbed out of his Camaro at the same time to see Scott and Stiles walking over from the beat up light blue jeep that Stiles held in such high esteem.

"Where's my boss?" Scott demanded in greeting to us and I rolled my eyes at him as I closed the passenger side door.

"He's in the back." I told them as I leaned against the door the pointed over my shoulder to the unconscious man in the backseat of the Camaro.

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable." Stiles said sarcastically and I smiled back at him sweetly although I felt bad about the uncomfortable position Deaton was in. If I was honest with myself, I felt bad about all of this but I also knew that Deaton didn't want anyone other than me to know who he really was so I kept my mouth shut. Scott and Stiles turned on their heels and headed towards the front door of the school with a pair of pliers in hand.

"Sophie! You coming?" Scott called back to me and I quirked an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

"A guy who's been a werewolf his whole life? Or you two dumbasses?" I asked myself out lout rhetorically as I pretended my hands were a scale and my brother rolled his deep brown eyes at me as I waved goodbye to them.

"Wait. Hey. What are you doing?" Derek asked them as they started walking towards the school again and they paused to turn around and look at him.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." Scott explained before they both went into the school and I shook my head at their actions. I noticed Derek's scowl and pursed my lips together to stop from saying anything I shouldn't. I glanced down at the scar that ran across my palm and bit the inside of my cheek to stop the tears that the memory brought to my eyes. I shook off my melancholy and glanced back at Derek at the same time he was looking at me. I quirked one perfectly shaped eyebrow at him as I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the back of Stiles jeep before running my eye down the length of his body. Before either one of us could say anything, a horrible yowling sound echoed over the school loudspeaker and I grimaced at the high pitched screeching.

"What the hell was that?" I swore as I covered my ears to try and block out the sound.

"You've got to be kidding me." Derek muttered at the same time as me and my eyes widened in understanding as to what the noise was.

"Oh, screw the Alpha. I'm gonna kill them!" I said as I pushed myself off the jeep to look at the school in disbelief. Suddenly, the ground started to shake slightly and I loud howl ripped through the air around us. I looked up at Derek in surprise and saw the half impressed, half fearful expression that passed over his face as Scott's howl faded into the night. I took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten so that the rage that was building in my stomach sunk down lower and I didn't maim my twin brother and Stiles when they came out of the school. I turned away from the school as I closed my eyes and ran a hand threw my messy hair.

"I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Derek snapped at someone behind me and I turned back around to see Scott and Stiles approaching with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said to us but he didn't sound apologetic about it at all.

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was AWESOME." Stiles cheered in a singsong voice and I walked closer to them with scowl on my face.

"Shut up." Derek said to him simply as I got closer to Scott and Stiles.

"Don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles said to him just as I started punching Scott in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell, Sophie?!" he asked me as I kept punching him over and over again but I didn't answer him. Instead, I moved my punching over to Stiles' arm and repeatedly punched him as he squirmed under me. I let go of him with a shake of my head and ignored the looks all the boys were giving me. "What'd you do with him?" Scott suddenly asked Derek and I turned to look at him in confusion before we all looked in the back of the Camaro only nothing was their anymore. We all looked at each other for a second before Derek jerked forward suddenly. I watched with wide eyes as blood started rushing out of his mouth and I felt tears enter my eyes. The Alpha had his claws plunged into Derek's back and I scrambled backwards away from him. Scott grabbed my arm and pulled with him and Stiles up the small hill towards the front door to the school. I felt the tears running down my cheeks as Stiles pushed me into the school and he and Scott clambered in after me. The three of us all looked at each other before rushing to the door and peeking out the window to see if we could see anything outside.


	7. Night School Pt 1

** cgi/set?id=98369425**

* * *

**Previously:**

_I watched with wide eyes as blood started rushing out of his mouth and I felt tears enter my eyes. The Alpha had his claws plunged into Derek's back and I scrambled backwards away from him. Scott grabbed my arm and pulled with him and Stiles up the small hill towards the front door to the school. I felt the tears running down my cheeks as Stiles pushed me into the school and he and Scott clambered in after me. The three of us all looked at each other before rushing to the door and peeking out the window to see if we could see anything outside._

* * *

**Night School Part One:**

"Lock it, lock it!" my twin brother exclaimed in a hush whisper as the three of us all pushed against the main door of the school to keep it closed.

"Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles snapped at his best friend in irritation as I tried to ignore the two of them long enough to think of a way to keep the door shut against the Alpha.

"Grab something!" I ordered them loudly as I continued to push on the door from the opposite side of Scott.

"What?" they both asked me in unison and I shook my head at them in agitation. As if we didn't have enough to deal with, I didn't need the two of them being idiots the entire time I was trying to survive a vicious attack by an Alpha werewolf.

"Anything!" I retorted back at them as we finally got the heavy door closed all the way and took a step back from it. I sighed in relief because my arms were starting to hurt from the pressure of holding the door closed for an extended length of time. I closed my eyes tightly as I put my head in my hands and took a couple of deep breaths to try to calm my heart rate down.

"No." I heard Scott say so I opened up my eyes in time to see Stiles looking out the tiny glass window at something outside the door.

"Yes." Stiles replied as he opened the door again and I watched with eyes wide with shock. I rushed to the window as he stepped outside and saw as he crept forward slowly to grab the fallen pliers that he had dropped earlier. I fumbled for Scott hand without looking away from the scene outside the door and finally found his larger hand before grasping it tightly. I looked over to where Stiles light blue jeep was parked at the front of the school and felt my eyes widen when I spied the Alpha creeping out from behind it.

"Scott…" I whispered warningly and he turned to look at me in concern but I just silently pointed out the window at the huge black werewolf with red glowing eyes. Scott's deep brown eyes widened as well as he started banging on the door from to get Stiles' attention. I started banging on the door as well when Stiles looked up from the ground towards the two of us and when we pointed behind him he turned to look directly at the massive creature galloping towards him. He grabbed the pliers in one hand and scrambled up towards the door and Scott opened it so that he could run through. Scott slammed the door behind him and Stiles jammed the door with the pliers but I knew that it wouldn't be enough to hold the Alpha. We were all breathing heavily as we stood up to look out the tiny windows for any indication of where the Alpha went.

"Where is it? Where did it go?" Scott wondered out loud as I looked around the deserted parking lot out the window. When we couldn't see anything outside, I took a few steps back away from the door and the boys followed me. "That won't hold, will it?"

"Probably not." I said softly as I looked at the door in front of us before turning to meet my twin brother's worried gaze. I frowned slightly before turning around the looking at the vacant hallway of the school. Stiles turned on the flashlight that he still held in his hand and it illuminated the plain hallway so that we could see where we were going. The night we silent except for our panicked heavy breathing until a howl ripped through the air and my eyes widened at the sound. Scott grabbed my hand in his as he pulled me with him down the hallway at a run with Stiles following behind us. We turned into a classroom after a minute of running and Scott let go of my hand and I walked straight over to the window to see if I could see anything.

"The desk." Stiles said as both the boys ran over to the teacher's desk and started pushing it towards the door in order to block it.

"Stop, stop. The door's not gonna keep it out." I stated as I walked over to the two of them and placed my hands on my hips.

"I know." Scott said as he sighed in defeat and leaned heavily on the desk in front of him.

"It's your boss." Stiles said to Scott and I suddenly and I turned to give him an incredulously look.

"What?" I asked him as I shook my head at him although I was used to his crazy theories and attitude after years of exposure.

"Deaton, the alpha? Your boss."

"No." I denied simply as I shrugged my shoulders and crossed my arms over my chest in defiance. I knew that Deaton couldn't be the Alpha because he was an Emissary not a werewolf but I couldn't divulge the veterinarian's secrets.

"Yes, murdering psycho werewolf."

"That can't be." Scott agreed with me about Deaton but I think that had something more to do with him being in denial about the whole situation.

"Oh come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?"

"It's not him." I repeated myself in annoyance but Stiles just rolled his head once before looking Scott straight in the eye knowing that he would be the twin to break first.

"He killed Derek."

"No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead." Scott said in a rush as I felt a wave of hurt over the death of the older werewolf. I couldn't help but feel guilty that I hadn't done anything to prevent his death and I hated the feel that I had somehow let Cora and Peter down by allowing his death.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next."

"Okay, just - What do we do?" I asked the two of them to prevent anymore fighting because we had more important things to deal with right now anyway. Stiles grimaced as he thought for a second before giving us a hard nod of his head in determination.

"We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you two seriously think about quitting your job, good?" he asked us before we all ran to the windows at the side of the room.

"No, they don't open. The school's climate - controlled." I reminded them as Scott tried to open the window.

"Then we break it." My brother suggested to us but Stiles shook his head at the request.

"Which will make a lot of noise." Stiles told him as I looked out the window for any signs of movement.

"Then, uh, then we run really fast. Really fast. Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" Scott asked as he looked out the window in the direction of the jeep and Stiles and I were quick to follow his gaze but couldn't see anything in the darkness.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"It's bent."

"What, like, dented?"

"No, I mean bent."

"What the hell – "Stiles started to ask but he was cut off by the window next to us smashing into a million tiny slivers of glass. I screamed loudly as I fell to the ground next to Scott and Stiles but then pressed my lips together to stop the whimpering that threatened to escape. I looked up at the window sill quickly and then looked over at what had been thrown through the glass to make it implode like that. "That's my battery." Stiles said in a soft voice and pointed as we all looked at the black box of messy wiring sitting in the middle of the room.

"We have to move." I told Scott and Stiles as I looked at the two of them once and then back at the battery.

"He could be right outside." Scott protested my idea but I turned my face to give him a sharp look.

"He is right outside." I hissed back at him harshly and he had the decency to flinch under my heated glare.

"Just let me take a look." He whispered back at me and I rolled my eyes at him but waved a hand dismissively which he took as an 'okay'. He leaned up on his knees to peek outside the window while Stiles and I stayed below the window sill out of the way.

"Nothing?" Stiles asked him apprehensively when Scott didn't make an obvious sound of seeing anything outside.

"No."

"Move now?"

"Move now." Scott agreed as he took my hand in his and pulled me to my feet before yanking me out the classroom door and into the hallway again. Scott turned on his heel and started walking aimlessly. "This way."

"No, no, no, no." Stiles murmured as he pulled on Scott's jacket to stop him walking any further and I looked between the two of them awaiting instructions.

"What?"

"Somewhere without windows."

"Every single room in this building has windows." I told the two of them from my spot in the middle of the triangle we had formed with our bodies.

"Or somewhere with less windows." Stiles corrected himself quickly when he realised that I was right and Scott and I both thought about where in the school we could go to get away from the Alpha.

"The locker room." I realised as my head snapped up to look at Stiles for agreement and he jerkily nodded at me.

"Yeah." He agreed with me before Scott took my hand again to drag me with him as he ran towards the locker room with Stiles right behind us. We entered the boy's locker room and Scott shut the door behind us quietly so we didn't draw attention to ourselves.

"Okay. Call your dad." Scott ordered Stiles as we looked around the empty locker room and Stiles froze where he was to stare at his best friend.

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked incredulously as I sat down on one of the benches and thanked god that I hadn't worn high heels that day.

"I don't know, anything. Gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off."

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?"

"They have guns."

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane - laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?" Stiles reminded my brother quickly and Scott pursed his lips together in defeat as he thought about another solution to our problem.

"Then we - we have to - We have to find a way out and just run for it."

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." I said loud enough for them both to hear me as I shrugged out of my cardigan.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott suggested to us and my head shot up to stare at the two of them at the mention of the sleek black Camaro.

"Dibs." I said as I raised my hand in the air from seat and the two boys stared at me. I shrugged my shoulders once because they were probably right that I was being too morbid but stressful situations made me tense and more sarcastic than usual. Although, I did really love that car so if the time came to drive it I was going to offer. The boys turned back to look at each other as they formulated a workable plan to get us out of there alive.

"That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off his body, and then we take his car." Stiles agreed with Scott after thinking about it for a second.

"And him." I added sternly to his list of activities because I couldn't just leave Derek's body out there alone.

"Fine. Whatever." Stiles agreed with me carelessly as I stood up to follow him and Scott out of the locker room again. Stiles led the way to the door with the flashlight but as he went to turn the door handle Scott reached out to grab his wrist. "What?"

"I think I heard something." Scott answered him quietly while looking blankly at the door and I could tell that he was using his superior werewolf hearing to listen.

"Like what?"

"Quiet." Scott ordered him as I looked up at the ceiling for any sign of noise but I couldn't hear anything with my human hearing. I looked back at the door just in time to see a shadow move just outside the glass of the door.

"Hide." I said almost silently as I walked backwards away from the door and towards the rows of lockers. Stiles and Scott followed me without a word and I climbed into the first open locker I could see knowing that the boys were doing the same thing. I closed the door of the locker behind me and closed my eyes tightly as I tried to control my breathing. Rationally, I knew that a werewolf would be able to hear my heartbeat and my breathing without any trouble at all and that the flimsy metal door of the locker wouldn't do anything to help prevent the Alpha from getting me but stressful situations made you act idiotic. I heard the door to the locker room open and then close as I subconsciously held my breath.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard a man yell in fright and my eyes flew open in surprise as I opened the door of the locker I was in to see Scott and Stiles with a middle-aged janitor.

"Quiet!" Stiles tried to hush the janitor as he pressed a finger to his mouth and I glanced around the locker room quickly.

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me? All of you get out."

"Will you just listen for half a second, okay?"

"Not okay. Get the hell out of here right Now."

"God, just one second to explain."

"Just shut up and go." The janitor spat at the three of us as he grabbed the backs of Stiles' and Scott's jackets and pulled them out of the locker room while I quickly followed them. Once we were out in the hallway, Stiles turned back to argue with the man again but the janitor was suddenly pulled back into the locker room. The door automatically closed behind him as the three of us stood there frozen. Growling came from behind the closed locker room door and I knew that the Alpha had the janitor in there. I gasped loudly as the janitors shadow was pressed up against the door and I could hear his screams as his fingers left blood trailing down the glass.

"Oh, my God." I swore to myself as the growling and screaming meshed together and Scott tried to break into the locker room to help the janitor. Stiles grabbed hold of the back of Scott's jacket and pulled him away from the door before grabbing my hand in his and pulling us both down the hallway away from the locker room and the Alpha.

* * *

The boys and I ran down the hallway towards the back exit as fast as we could and when we got there we immediately started pushing on the door to open it only it wasn't opening.

"What the hell?" Stiles swore under his breath when the double doors would only open a few inches. My brother poked his head through the open gap to see what was stopping the door from opening all the way.

"It's a dumpster." Scott stated as he pulled his head back into the school and I sighed in defeat as I ran a hand through my messy hair and stepped back a few paces.

"He pushed it in front of the door to block us in. Come on, help me." Stiles ordered Scott as he continued to push hard on the doors to try and open them while I looked on silently.

"Stop!" Scott said as he pulled his best friend away from the doors and we all started to walk down the hallway so that we could find another exit to get out of.

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school." Stiles said to us rapidly and I nodded in agreement with our quirky friend.

"I want to die by doing something cool, like parachuting or bungee jumping." I added to the conversation and Stiles looked at me with his eyebrows raised in question so I shrugged. "I suppose 'murdered by an Alpha werewolf' is good to. It definitely beats 'car accident' or 'stabbed to death with a butter knife'."

"We're not going to die." Scott told us in frustration as he ran a hand through his thick brown hair.

"God, what is he doing? What does he want?" Stiles asked in exasperation as we continued down the hallway.

"Me. Derek says it's stronger with a pack."

"Oh, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into teen work. That's - that's beautiful." Stiles said sarcastically as Scott came to a stop near a wall of windows. Scott held out an arm so that Stiles and I stopped as well and I looked down at his arm once before following his gaze out the window. On the roof top across from the building we were in, the Alpha was sitting near the chimney just watching us. My eyes widened at the sight of the werewolf and I gaped as it took off running towards us on the roof. I felt Scott grab my hand but all my attention was still on the massive creature galloping towards us at full speed. Scott started pulling me along behind him so I turned around and started running as I heard the glass windows behind me shatter. The ground was shaking as the Alpha chased behind us but I kept my gaze on the hallway in front of me so that I didn't freak out in the middle of running for my life. Scott pulled me into a stairwell and the three of us quickly ran down the stairs two at a time. We continued running at full speed all the way to the basement where we hid behind a row of old lockers. I knew that I had tears streaming down my cheeks but I ignored them as I tried to control my breathing again. I saw Scott peek around the edge of the lockers so I looked over at him for some kind of sign as to what to do next.

"What?" I mouthed to him silently when he looked at me and Stiles and he motioned for me to move down the row.

"Go." He mouthed back at me so I nodded and quietly moved down the row as Stiles and Scott followed behind me. We kept running through the basement until the boys slowed to a brisk walk and I bit my lip in concern as I kept pace with them.

"All right, we have to do something." Stiles announced suddenly to us and stopped in his tracks to look around the area we were in.

"Like what?" I asked him desperately as I stopped next to him to catch my breath after all the running.

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it. Something." He suggested quickly and I quirked a smile quickly before I jumped at the sudden sound of smashing glass and the smile fell back to a concerned frown. We all froze in fright at the sound and I looked around the corner silently for any signs of the Alpha.

"What are you doing?" I heard Scott ask Stiles so I jerked my head back around to see Stiles fiddling with something in his jacket pocket. He pulled out his car keys and the slight jingle sounded like church bells in the near perfect solitude of the basement. Stiles quickly threw the keys into an adjacent room near us and the sound of the keys landing on the ground alerted the Alpha to our presence because it came running towards the keys. As soon as the Alpha was in the room with the keys, Stiles slammed the door shut on it.

"The desk. Come on, the desk." He ordered us quickly and Scott and I ran to the desk behind us before we started pushing to towards the door to block it. Once the door was in place, I took a step back from the door but then jumped and yelped when a loud metallic screeching sounded from the door. The metal door jerked a little under the pressure of the Alpha throwing itself at it but didn't open so I allowed myself to smile slightly.

"He can't – "Scott uttered to himself as the door jerked again under the Alpha's weight and then chuckled lightly in relief.

"Come on, get across. Come on!" Stiles urged my brother who was still on the other side of the table and Scott slid across the top of it to come and stand next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked Stiles in a hiss when I saw him leaning towards the door we had just locked the Alpha behind.

"I just wanna get a look at It." He told me with a shrug as he looked back at me and I shot him an incredulous look.

"Are you crazy? Don't answer that, I know you're crazy."

"Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not gonna get out." He assured me as he climbed on top of the table and peered into the tiny window in the door to get a better look at the Alpha. "Yeah, that's right, we got you – "

"Will you shut up!" Scott hissed at him as well but Stiles just looked back at us blankly before turning back to the door.

"I'm not scared of this thing." He taunted the Alpha until suddenly it lurched itself at the door and the movement caused Stiles to tumble off the table in fright. I couldn't help the knowing smirk that appeared on my lips at the sight of Stiles sprawled on the floor. He quickly stood back up from the ground and looked at the door again as he wiped his hands on his jacket. "I'm not scared of you. Right, 'cause you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going any –"he trailed off as we heard a loud crashing sound from inside the room we locked the Alpha in and then creaking coming from the ceiling. Stiles turned the flashlight to the ceiling and we all looked up to see the roof sinking under enormous pressure. My eyes widened as one of the tiles on the ceiling popped open and I grabbed Scott's hand as we took off running back the way we had coming. We turned a corner after running out of the basement and we slowed down to a fast paced walk when Scott suddenly froze where he was to look around the room with wide eyes.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" my brother asked Stiles and I as we stopped walking next to him and looked around as well.

"Hear what?" I asked him nervously as I bit my finger nail gingerly and looked around the deserted hallway.

"It sounds like a phone ringing."

"What?" Stiles and I asked at the same time as my head snapped around to stare at my twin.

"I know that ring. It's Allison's phone." Scott informed us as he looked at us with wide fearful eyes and I knew that my own mirrored his.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Hello, Lovely Readers! **

**So, this episode was running a little long so I decided to cut it into two chapters. **

**I'm also going to be holding the next chapter hostage until I get some more reviews. So if you want the next chapter make sure you write your opinion down for me. Good, Bad or In Between. I don't care; I just want to know what you think. **

**I know. I'm an egotistically bitch but what are you gonna do. **

- **BehindGrayEyes xx**


	8. Night School Pt 2

** cgi/set?id=98369425**

* * *

**Previously:**

- _"Lock it, lock it!" my twin brother exclaimed in a hush whisper as the three of us all pushed against the main door of the school to keep it closed. _

_"Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles snapped at his best friend in irritation as I tried to ignore the two of them long enough to think of a way to keep the door shut against the Alpha._

- _Stiles turned the flashlight to the ceiling and we all looked up to see the roof sinking under enormous pressure. My eyes widened as one of the tiles on the ceiling popped open and I grabbed Scott's hand as we took off running back the way we had coming._

- _"Wait. Do you hear that?" my brother asked Stiles and I as we stopped walking next to him and looked around as well. _

_"Hear what?" I asked him nervously as I bit my finger nail gingerly and looked around the deserted hallway. _

_"It sounds like a phone ringing." _

_"What?" Stiles and I asked at the same time as my head snapped around to stare at my twin. _

_"I know that ring. It's Allison's phone." Scott informed us as he looked at us with wide fearful eyes and I knew that my own mirrored his._

* * *

**Night School Part Two:**

After Scott used Stiles phone to call Allison, the three of us took off at a run to meet up with her in the lobby like agreed upon. Scott burst through the double doors first and Stiles and I followed him a bit slower thanks to our human speed. Allie came jogging in the opposite doors just as we entered and my brother ran over to her immediately.

"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott asked his girlfriend quickly with panic lacing his voice as he approached in the middle of the lobby.

"Because you asked me to." Allison answered him as if it was obvious as she looked at him with confused eyes and Stiles and I shared a concerned glance from behind the couple.

"He asked you to?" I asked my friend as I stepped up to stand beside Scott and Allison frowned at me slightly as she reached into her jacket pocket. She pulled out her phone before clicking a few buttons and then turning it around so that we could all see the message.

_Meet me at the school. URGENT –Scott_

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" Allison asked him in concern as she lowered her hand now that we had all read the message.

"Because I didn't." Scott told her as he looked into her deep brown eyes so that she didn't have any doubts but I still saw the slight frown that played on her lips.

"Did you drive here?" Stiles asked her as he looked around the room for any signs of the Alpha.

"Jackson did." Allie replied to him and my head snapped back around at the sound of my best friend's name. I didn't want Jack involved in all the werewolf drama and here he was right in the freaking middle of it.

"Jackson's here too?" I asked in a cry as I looked at Allison for confirmation that my best friend's life was now in danger.

"And Lydia. What's going on? Who sent this text?" Allison asked us all in a terrified voice just as her phone started to ring and the three of us who knew what was really happening looked around to make sure the noise didn't attract unwanted attention. Allie put her phone to her ear as she answered it and I bit my lip nervously. "Where are you?" she asked into the phone and I put my hand on the small of her back to comfort her when I heard the panic lacing her voice. The set of double doors to the left of us jerked open and I jumped at the sudden movement in my peripheral vision. Lydia stalked into the room with Jack following behind her and I felt the tears spring to my eyes because my friends were in immediate danger but didn't let them fall now when I needed to be strong.

"Finally." Lydia said us in a mixture of relief and boredom as we all looked over at the door they had entered through.

"Sophie?" Jackson asked rhetorically when he saw me there with Allison, Stiles and Scott. He and Lydia walked further into the room to join us and I smiled at them from my spot next to Allison. Scott and Stiles were still looking around the lobby nervously so they missed the sneer Jackson sent their way. "What did these jackasses get you into now?"

"I'm perfectly capable of causing trouble on my own, thank you very much." I said back to him with fake indignation as I smirked playfully. He wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me into his side protectively as he kissed my temple and I smile despite the situation we were in.

"Can we go now?" Lydia asked us and I noticed the resigned tone of her voice as she spoke. We all nodded quickly and I sense of relief washed over me at the thought of leaving the locked up school. Before any of us could head for the door, a loud rumbling came from the ceiling above us and we all looked up at the roof in shock. My face contorted into horror as I realised that the Alpha was right above us. I looked over at Scott in panic as I fumbled blindly for Jackson's hand next to me and finally felt his strong hand grasp my smaller one reassuringly. I immediately felt calmer knowing that he was next to me even though deep down I knew it was selfish to want my best friend to be in harm's way. His presence always soothed me whenever I was worried, scared or angry just like I did for him.

"Run!" Scott ordered us all as the noise got louder and we all took off towards the stairwell with Scott in the lead. I heard a loud banging crash from behind us but refused to look back so instead I focused on the feel of Jack's hand in mine and on the path in front of me. We turned into a long hallway as we ran blindly into the dark and I hoped that Scott knew where he was going. Scott led us into an empty classroom and then started bolting the doors after we were all inside the room. "Help me get this in front of the door." Scott demanded all of us as he started moving tables in front of the locked double doors. I ran over to help him immediately when he asked for it and then started stacking chairs in front of the door as well. Allison, Lydia and Jackson were starting to help us as well as we all hurriedly blocked the door.

"What was that? Scott, what was that?" I vaguely heard Allison practically whimper to my brother and couldn't help thinking that she so didn't know the family secret or she's a terrific actress.

"What came out of the ceiling?" Lydia added her own question in a small frightened voice and I cringed at the sound because it was not the Lydia I knew and loved.

"Guys - Can we just wait a second? You guys, listen to me, w – "I heard Stiles say in the background as I moved to help Jackson and Scott stack more chairs together. "Can we wait a second? Guys? Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second, please?" Stiles continued to ask us for attention but I was only half listening to him because I figured to would be something stupid like it usually was with Stiles. "Hello!" he practically screeched at us and we all turned around to face him in surprise. Lydia and Jack were standing on my right and Allie and Scott were situated on my left so I felt like the inside of a couple sandwich. "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now - what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" he asked us as he gestured to the wall of windows next to him and I groaned in frustration as I realised that we were locked in the Cafeteria.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why. Scott?" Allison asked my brother pleadingly and we all turned to him for answers as to what was after us. I closed my eyes tightly at the truth of what was out there and knew that he could tell them that. I felt a muscular arm wrap tightly around my shoulders and I automatically leaned into Jackson's embrace for comfort as I had done on so many occasions in the past. I wrapped my arm around his waist and couldn't help but noticed the hardness of his abs under his shirt. I opened my eyes again just as Scott broke out of his girlfriend's grasp and moved over to lean on one of the Cafeteria tables. Stiles and I looked over at him before glancing at each other and instinctively knowing that one of us would have to take control before Scott lost it and went full werewolf on them. Lydia, Jackson and Allison were all waiting impatiently for one of us to explain ourselves but I really didn't know what to say to them.

"Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles explained to them calmly after taking a deep breath and I sighed in relief that I wasn't the one having to explain what was going on.

"What?" Lydia asked breathily as her pretty green eyes widened automatically and I wished I was on the other side of Jackson to comfort her but at the moment I really needed some comfort myself.

"Yeah, the janitor's dead."

"What's he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison asked with a humourless chuckle as she looked at Scott's back for answers. I shook my head sadly in reply to her question when she glanced at me and I felt the tears spring to my eyes again. I wasn't used to having people die near me and wished that I never did get used to it.

"What, who killed him?" Jackson asked Scott and Stiles instead of me as he tucked me closer to his side protective and Lydia clung to his other arm.

"No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed – "Lydia started to deny our explanation but was cut off.

"No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion." Jack told her as he glanced down at her and I noticed that he had moved his arm from her grasp skilfully.

"Who was it?" Allie asked shakily and I bit my lip nervously because I knew that whatever answer we gave would be an actual lie. "What does he want? What's happening? Scott!"

"I - I don't know. I - I just - If - if we go out there, he's gonna kill us." Scott said stammering a little in his panicked stated without turning around to face us.

"Us? He's gonna kill us?" Lydia shrieked at him in question and I untangled my arms from around Jack's torso so that I could move around to his other side. I wrapped my arms around Lydia tentatively and so buried her face into the crook of my neck.

"Who? Who is it?" Allison asked all of us desperately and I felt my eyes widen in panic as to what to tell her and I saw Stiles' mouth open wide and then snap shut quickly. It was silent for a moment as we thought about what to tell them and I gently stroked Lydia's strawberry blonde hair.

"It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." Scott final declared to them and I felt my eyes widen as my hand stilled in Lydia's hair. I stared at my brother incomprehensibly when he said that and I glanced at Stiles to see him froze in place as well.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jack asked him incredulous as if he didn't really belief it as he looked between Stiles and Scott.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked him quietly as she looked at the three of us for answers we didn't have.

"I saw him." Scott told them in a hard voice without turning to face us and I figured it was easier lying to them when he didn't have to look them in the eye.

"The mountain li – " Lydia mumbled mostly to herself from my arms but I knew that could hear her with his werewolf hearing.

"No, Derek killed them."

"All of them?" Allison questioned him lightly as if afraid of the answer and I frowned at her in sympathy because I hated lying to them even though I knew that I was necessary.

"Yeah, starting with his own sister."

"The bus driver?"

"And the guy in the video store - it's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now - He's going to kill us too." Scott told them with an edge to his voice that left no room for doubts against him as he finally turned around to face us and I blinked at him in surprise because I had never heard my twin be that assertive.

"Call the cops." Jack demanded simply to the boys and I silently shook my head at the request.

"No." Stiles said equally as calm as Jackson was and the other boy turned to face him in surprise.

"Wh - what do you mean "No?""

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? _No._ Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with."

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him."

"I'm calling." Lydia told us as she pulled out her cell phone and dialled 911 quickly. I bit my lip nervously as she rang because I knew that it was bad to call the police but how were we going to convince humans not in the know about werewolves that it was a bad idea. It was a natural instinct to call the police when you were taken hostage by a homicidal psychopathy so I couldn't really fault them for wanting to.

"No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec – " Stiles tried to stop her from ringing them but Jack stepped in his way and blocked him from going anywhere near her.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you to - but - She hung up on me." Lydia said matter-of-factly as she put the phone down from her ear and we all frowned at her in confusion.

"The police hung up on you?" I asked her as my brows frowned in concern and I bit my nails nervously.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break - in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"Okay, then call again." Allison demanded as she walked up to Lydia's side and pursed her lips.

"No, they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles informed them all what he knew from his father and they sighed in defeat as Lydia put her phone away.

"What the—what - what is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison asked incredulously as she covered her mouth with her hands. I turned my turn to look at Scott just as everyone else did as well. I raised an eyebrow at him accusingly because it had been him that turned Derek into a homicidal maniac so he should have a descent backstory.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" he asked when he noticed everyone in the room staring at him as we waited for answers to out questions.

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked him first before anyone could voice a question of their own.

"No. I mean, I don't know."

"Is he the one that called the police?" Allison asked her boyfriend straight after he answered Lydia's question.

" I don't know!" he yelled loudly and I saw Allison deep brown eyes widen in shock before they narrowed at him and she turned her head away.

"All right, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?" Stiles said as he grabbed Scott's shoulder and dragged the young werewolf away from the group. I shook my head at them as I jumped up onto one of the few remaining tables and sat on it as I swung my legs back and forth. I started biting my nails again nervously as I glanced out the window looking for the Alpha. I felt someone approach me so I turned back to see Jack standing in front of me with a concerned from etched onto his lips. I tried to smile back at him reassuringly but I think it came out more of a grimace.

"You okay? He asked me worriedly and I truly did smile back at him a little as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm just peachy." I lied through my teeth at him in response but he just lifted an eyebrow at me in disbelief. He grabbed my hand away from my mouth as I was biting my nails again and held it in his own.

"You only bite your nail's when you're nervous." He reminded me softly and I quirked a quick smile as I met his piercing gaze before dropping it to our conjoined hands. I took a deep breath to calm myself before looking back up into his questioning light green eyes.

"I'm okay." I assured him lightly as I smiled at him and he gave me a genuine half smile back. I glanced over his shoulder at my brother and Stiles before shaking my head in disbelief that I had managed to get myself into this situation. Jack followed my gaze to the two of them and gave a disbelieving head shake of his own.

"I'll be right back." He murmured to me before he pressed a lingering kiss to my forehead and I closed my eyes in contentment before he left my side and I opened them again. "Okay, assheads - new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?" Jackson asked the group collectively and Allison and Lydia both nodded their ascent while I stayed quiet. I watched curiously as Scott said something to Stiles so softly that no one else could hear and Stiles replied with a lot of arm waving to make his point. Stiles turned his back to the group as he shook his head at the request to call the sheriff. "All right, give me the phone." Jack ordered Stiles as he started striding over to them with his hand out and waiting. As he got closer in his approach, Stiles suddenly turned around and threw a descent right hook straight into Jackson's jaw. I jumped up from my seat on the table with a gasp as Lydia and Allison gasped as well from near me.

"Jackson! Are you okay? Hey, are you okay?" I called out as I ran over to his side immediately to make sure he was okay. I grabbed onto his shoulder as he covered his nose with his hand and I looked up when I felt someone besides me. I thought that it would be Lydia come to check on her boyfriend but to my surprise it was Allison that had followed me over to him. I glanced back over at the short strawberry blonde and raised my eyebrows when I saw her glaring daggers into Allison's back. I decided to worry about it later because I had bigger things than Lydia's love life to worry about at that moment.

"Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now. We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school." I heard Stiles say in the background of the room but I wasn't paying that much attention. Allison and I helped Jack to his feet as Stiles was talking and I wrapped an arm around Jack's waist. The huge double doors that we had barricaded up suddenly started clanging from the other side and we all hastily moved away from the door. Jack grabbed my hand in his and kept me close to his side as Lydia cowered into my other side. The tables and chairs blocking the door started shaking like there was an earthquake.

"Oh my god." I practically whimpered into Jackson's shoulder as the doors began to open little by little. The weakness in my own voice made me want to punch myself but in that moment I was terrified of what was on the other side of the door. It wasn't just myself I was scared for but everyone in that room. They were the people that I considered family and any of their deaths or then their injuries were unacceptable to me.

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Stiles stated calmly but I could see the large gulp that he had to take before talking.

"Which only goes up." I told him in what I hoped was a calm voice but probably wasn't.

"Up is better than here." He replied to me equally as calm as before we all took off running towards the kitchen.

* * *

We ran into an empty chemistry classroom and Scott immediately closed the door before jamming a chair under the handle as if that would do any good.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" my brother asked my best friend as he backed away from the door.

"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap." Jackson answered him quickly as he dragged my further into the room by my hand.

"Five? I barely fit in the back." Allison corrected him hastily and I nodded in agreement with her because I had been in the back of his car and it was not comfortable.

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention." Stiles said to the group as he hung his head in defeat. We all looked around the room for some sort of sign but I couldn't see anything to help us in this life or death situation. Scott abruptly started walking over to a door near the front of the classroom but we all stayed where we were except for Stiles.

"What about this? This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds." Scott said to Stiles when he reached the doorway and Stiles stopped next to his best friend.

"That's a deadbolt." Stiles informed him calmly as he glanced at the lock on the door quickly.

"The janitor has a key."

"You mean his body has it." Stiles corrected him instantly and then Scott replied in a voice too low to hear from where we were so I assumed that it had something to do with his werewolf abilities.

"I'm getting the key." Scott said determinedly as he came back over to us with a straight and serious face.

"Are you serious?" I asked him in disbelief because I couldn't believe that he was out there knowing that the Alpha wanted him.

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here."

"You can't go out there unarmed." Allison told him pointedly and I was glad she was also against him going out there even if it was for the wrong reasons. Scott looked around the immediate area for some semblance of a weapon and finally picked up a flimsy looking rubber stick. We all looked at him like he was crazy but he just shrugged his shoulders at us.

"It's better than nothing." He defended himself to us but I personally thought he would be better off unarmed.

"There's gotta be something else." Stiles muttered to himself as we all looked around the room again for a weapon of some sort.

"There is." Lydia said suddenly in her confident voice that rang with authority. We all looked at her expectantly but she just nodded her head in the direction of the chemical cabinet.

"What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him?" Stiles remarked bitterly to her and she rolled her green eyes at him.

"No. Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self - igniting Molotov cocktail." I explained to them with a huge on my face before I turned to the shorter girl next to me. "You are a genius, Lydia. I could kiss you right now."

"I'd rather not do that again. No offence." She replied to me jokingly with a sly grin and I winked at her as I pouted playfully. We looked back at the group and noticed everyone looking at us with raised eyebrows so we scowled at them in unison and they looked away immediately. "So, the self-igniting Molotov cocktail…"

"Self - igniting – "Stiles started to repeat the word quietly.

"- Molotov cocktail." Lydia finished for him with a knowing smirk on her lips.

"We don't have a key for that either." Scott pointed out to us but Jackson just sighed at my brother's stupidity and threw his elbow back into the glass, making it shatter into million pieces. Lydia and I hurried to get all the ingredients out of the cabinet and brought them over to one of the chemistry benches. I offered for Lydia to make the cocktail since it was her idea so she was stirring while I handed her the ingredients when she asked for them.

"Sophie, hand me the sulphuric acid." Lydia ordered me some time later and I handed it over to her without incident. As Lydia put the final touches on her creation, Scott waited patiently for her to hand it to him on the other side of the bench. She handed it over to him as she finished and I frowned at him in displeasure.

"No. No, this is insane, you can't do this. You cannot go out there." Allison begged him as he headed for the door to the classroom.

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages." Scott argued softly to her when she pulled him to a stop in the middle of the classroom.

"You could die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people."

"And we're next. Somebody has to do something."

"Scott, just stop. Do you remember - do you remember when you told me you knew whether or lying? That I had a tell. Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Just - just please - please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please."

"Lock it behind me." Scott ordered Stiles after looking into Allison's eyes as if it was the last time he was ever going to see her.

"Sophie, do something, please!" she begged me and I could see the tears flooding her eyes as she turned to me. Scott turned his head to look at me with big brown puppy dog eyes and it nearly hurt to look at him knowing it might be the last time I saw him but I knew that I had to.

"I agree with Allie, Scott. This is a stupid idea. Please don't go out there." I pleaded with him as tears ran down my cheeks and Jackson rubbed comforting circles on my lower back.

"Lock it behind me." Scott repeated to Stiles as he ripped his gaze away from mine before heading towards the door again. Allison grabbed his arm to pull him to a stop for a second and as he turned his head to her, she kissed him deeply and passionately so I looked away from the two of them.

* * *

I little while later, the five of us were sitting on one of the bench pressed up against the wall as we waited for Scott to come back with the keys.

"I don't get this. I don't get why he's out there, and why he left us." Allison cried from her spot next to me and I closed my eyes tightly as if I could block out the reminder that my twin brother was out there by himself. I felt someone place their hand on my upper thigh and opened my eyes to see Jack looking at me in concern.

"I can't - I can't stop my hands from shaking." I said quietly with a soft watery chuckle as I held my hands at eyes leave to see them shake slightly. He smiled at me slightly before tucking me under his arm and pulling me tightly to his side.

"It's okay. It's okay, it's gonna be okay." He murmured reassuringly into my hair as he presses a kiss to the crown of my head. I closed my eyes again as I took a deep breath and breathed in the comfort scent of Jackson.

"Okay." I said mostly to myself once I was calmer but he squeezed my thigh so I knew that he heard me. We at like that in silence for a couple of minutes until Jackson suddenly stiffened as he held me. All our heads jerked up as I loud growling sound filled the room and Jack collapsed on to the floor as he groaned in pain. Allison and I both fell to our knees as well next to him as the growling stopped suddenly.

"No, I'm fine. Like, seriously, I'm okay." Jackson said as I helped him to his feet and then kept hold of his hand.

"That didn't sound okay at all." Allison said lightly as she looked at him in concern from the counter.

"What's on the back of your neck?" Stiles asked curiously as he pointed to back of Jackson's neck and I frowned in concern because I didn't know what he was talking about. Jack slapped his hand from him with a scowl as I reached up to see the back of his neck where three gashes were scarring.

"I said I'm fine." Jack protested as he tried to move out of my grasp but I gave him a pointed look that told him not to mess with me so he relented.

"It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened." Lydia said spitefully to the rest of the group.

"As if you actually care." Jack spat back at her and I frowned when I saw the genuine hurt flash across Lydia's face before she could cover it up.

"All right, can we not argue for half a second here?" Stiles asked them as he played mediator and stood in between the couple.

"Where's Scott? He should be back by now." Allison wondered out loud quietly and I pursed my lips in agreement as I looked out the tiny window on the door.

"Scott?" I asked out loud when I saw a shadow move out the window and Allison heard me so she turned to the door as well.

"Scott!" she yelled when she saw the same shadow I had out the window and we both ran to the door to try and open it but it wouldn't budge. "Scott. Scott. Scott! Scott!" Allison screamed as she banged on the door to try and get him to come back and open it for us.

"Stop. Stop! Do you hear that? Listen!" Lydia ordered us and we all listened quietly to the faint sound of approaching police sirens.

"Well, we survived, dude. You know? We outlasted the alpha. It's still good, right? Being alive?" I heard Stiles ask Scott as I approached them later that night out the fort of the school. One of the police officers had given me a blanket when I came out of the school because of the cold.

"I for one am very glad to be alive." I announced to the two of them as I came and stood next to them.

"When we were in the chemistry room, he walked right by us. You don't think that it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?" Scott asked us sceptically and Stiles and I shared a look before glancing back at Scott.

"Well, then how come we're still alive?" I asked him apprehensively as I shuffled my feet on the ground.

"It wants me in its pack. But I think, first - I have to get rid of my old pack."

"What do you mean? What old pack?" Stiles asked him reluctantly as he grimaced at the thought.

"Allison. Jackson, Lydia. You." Scott answered him sadly with those giant puppy dog eyes trained on his best friend.

"The alpha doesn't wanna kill us." Stiles stated calmly as Scott nodded that he was correct.

"It wants me to do it. And that's not even the worst part."

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?" I asked him in disbelief as I dropped the blanket from my shoulders.

"Because when he made me shift - I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill Stiles. All of them." Scott answered me and I frowned at his answer as something occurred to me.

"Wait a minute. Them? What about me?" I asked in an insulted tone of voice as I placed my hands on my hips.

"I'm sorry, you want me to kill you?" he asked me incredulous and I scoffed at him as I tossed my hair over my shoulder.

"No, of course not. But, why aren't I special enough to be killed? Am I not a part of your 'pack'?"

"All I know is that when I was in full wolf mode, I wanted to kill Allison, Stiles, Jackson and Lydia but I wanted to protect you." Scott informed me with his hands held up in surrender and I huffed in annoyance at his answer.

"You failed to mention the 'protecting' me part of the story." I told him sharply before making my gaze and tone turn softer. "It's probably because we're twins or something."

"Yeah, probably." He agreed with me as he ran a hand through his already messy brown hair and I sighed tiredly as I gazed up at the school. It certainly was an interesting start to the year.

* * *

**Okay, Darling Readers! **

**My need for approval has been met for now but don't forget to keep reviewing! **

**I am not afraid to withhold more chapters if I feel the need to… But we all know that won't last long. **

- **BehindGrayEyes xx**


	9. Lunatic

** cgi/set?id=98728519**

** cgi/set?id=98963280**

** cgi/set?id=98968275**

* * *

**Lunatic:**

_Meet me at 11 Houston St. at 5pm – Allie_

I looked up at abandoned house in front of me and frowned in discomfort because something about the place was chilling my nerves. When I had gotten the message from Allison I had gladly taken the excuse to leave home but now that I was standing there in my Forever New Kensia silk roll sleeve shirt, Pull & Bear Ripped Skinny Leg Jeans and a pair of Anna Field High heeled boots and my long brown hair in a messy bun on top of my head, I was feeling a little apprehensive. I slowly walked towards the front door to the house nervously as I listened and watched my surroundings carefully. I stepped lightly onto the dilapidated front porch of the house and stopped just in front of the door. I raised my hand to knock on the door but just as I was about to touch the chipped off paint, the door swung open to reveal Allison standing on the other side. I gasped in shock as the door suddenly opened and then pressed my hand to my chest as I tried to catch my breath.

"What the hell, Allison?" I swore at her through deep breath and she smiled at me sheepishly as she tried not to laugh. I smiled back at her a little as the adrenaline slowly left my body and I was able to get the humour in the moment.

"Sorry." She apologised to me with a small smile on her lips but I just waved my hand dismissively as she led me into the house. She grabbed my hand in hers before pulling me through the falling down house and out into the backyard. Once we were outside I could see the makeshift shooting range and quirked a perfect eyebrow at Allie in question as I looked over at her. She grinned slightly as she continued to pull me further towards the targets that were placed strategically around the yard. I looked around the yard until my gaze fell on a young woman in her mid-twenty with long honey coloured hair that was standing near a table with her back to us. Allison pulled me over towards the woman in question and woman paused in her movements to turn around so that she could greet us. "Okay, so, Aunt Kate this is my friend, Sophie. Sophie, this is my Aunt Kate." Allison introduced me to the woman and I faked a bright smile at the woman because she was after all an Argent.

"Nice to meet you, Kate." I said to her as I stretched out a hand for her to shake in greeting.

"Nice to meet you too, Sophie. The last friend of Allison's that I met called me 'ma'am'. It was kind of insulting." Kate replied to my greeting as she put her hand in mine and I shook it firmly in my grasp. I laughed lightly at her comment before letting go of her hand and stepping back so that I was next to Allie.

"You're much too young to be a ma'am." I told her honestly as I delicately shrugged my shoulders at her. I glanced at her subtly as I took in her confident demeanour and the superior smirk that seemed to be a permanent fixture on her lips. Her pretty eyes seemed to hold both a playful edge and a sharpness that radiated control and authority.

"I like this girl." She said to Allison approvingly and I smirked to myself as Allie laughed lightly from next to me.

"So, what are we doing here?" I asked them curiously as I looked around at the makeshift shooting range that had been set up in the abandoned backyard.

"We are helping my darling niece get over her break up." Kate informed me as she turned her attention to whatever was on the table next to her.

"By shooting stuff?" I asked them in amusement as I walked over to join the two them at the table. I gaped at the arsenal that was spread out on top of the table. There was everything from crossbows to knives to guns lying on the table top just waiting for someone to pick them up. I eyed one of the guns appreciatively before turning my gaze back to the older woman who was next to me watching with a raised eyebrow as I looked over the impressive collection.

"That's right." She drawled with a smirk on her lips before she turned back to the table and picked up a miniature crossbow. She handed the weapon to Allison with a small smile and Allison took it and held it expertly in her hands. "Show us what you got." Kate said to her niece with a wink as she pushed Allison towards the make shift shooting range. I smiled to myself as I remembered what Allie said about being an expert at archery. I stood next to Kate as Allison took her stance and aimed the bow at one of the dummy's that had been set up down the lane. The arrow zoomed out quickly as Allison released it and it landed directly in the dummy's stomach. Kate let out a low whistle as she watched her niece proudly and I smiled at my friend when she turned around to face us with a smile on her lips.

"Very impressive. You were aiming for the stomach, right? 'Cause otherwise, that was really bad." I commented jokingly as she walked back over to the table where Kate and I were still standing.

"Ah ha. Let's see you do better." Allison taunted me teasingly but I just smirked at her and blindly picked up one of the guns on the table.

"I'm more of a gun kinda girl." I told her with a wink as I clicked the safety off of the gun and her eyed widened. Kate chuckled lightly at my move as if she didn't believe I had any idea what I was doing but moved aside so that I could pass.

"Girl after my own heart." I heard Kate say to Allie as I moved passed the two of them to stand closer to the firing line. "You sure you don't want some pointers first?" Kate called out to me from her spot near the table but I ignored her and took my stance correctly. I aimed the gun at the dummy and fired the gun five times in rapid session. I smirked as I pulled the gun back from its ready to fire position and looked over at the dummy I had hit. I heard two sets of footsteps coming up behind me as Kate and Allison approached me to see what damage I had done. I tilted my head to the side as I studied the dummy that now had a bullet hole in each thigh, the stomach, the heart and directly in the forehead.

"I think I'm good." I stated matter-of-factly as the three of us looked at the practice dummy and Kate breathed out a laugh at my comment.

"Which eye do you close when you aim?" she asked me suddenly and I turned my head to look at her with an eyebrow raised at her random question. Her face was set in a stern look so I smirked at her in mischief before answering her question.

"A real marksman keeps their eyes open while aiming." I told her correctly and her face broke out in a smile of approval. She laughed a light at me as she shook her head before walking back over to the arsenal table. Allison and I followed behind her slowly and I noticed Allie glancing at me from the corner of her eye. "What's up?"

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" she asked me as she glanced over her shoulder at the dummy and then back to me.

"I have daddy issues." I explained to her with a shrug of my shoulders as we walked closer to the table. "I'll be lucky if I don't become a stripper in Reno with a tramp stamp."

"Nice." Kate commented as she laughed on the other side of the table and I smiled over at her as Allison chuckled at my comment as well.

"For the record, I totally approve for this breakup ritual. It so beats ice-cream and '80's movies." I told them as I picked up one of the throwing daggers from the table with smirk.

* * *

I sat in the back of Chris Argents burgundy SUV next to Allison on the way to school after spending the night at her house eating ice-cream and watching '80's movies. I had borrowed her aqua Cut Out Skater Dress that Lydia had disallowed her to wear because of her skin tone, Object Collector's Item New Tam X Cardigan, a pair of tan suede Pedro Garcia boots, matching Statement Pastel Pink Feather Earrings and Wrapped Watch & Bracelet 5-Piece Set with my hair expertly straightened by Kate. We pulled to a stop at the front of the school so I sent a warm smile to the two adults in the front seat before trying the door handle to get out only finding it locked. Allison groaned in frustration as she turned to face her father in the driver's seat. We both leaned forward to poke our heads in between the middle of the two front's seats to frown at Chris.

"Dad, if you're going to insist on driving us to school, you at least have to let us out of the car." Allison told her father drily as she sighed and then sent an apologetic look towards me but I just smiled back at her. She should have to apologise for having her father care and worry about her safety. It was actually a fact I was envious of but I would never tell her that.

"If you weren't going to let us out, why did you drive here in the first place?" I asked him as I frowned in confusion and Chris just looked at the two of us before sighing. He looked over at the school building with a frown before turning his attention to his younger sister in the passenger seat.

"Kate, what's your opinion on home schooling?" he asked her and it was kind of hard to tell if he was serious or not. Allison smiled slightly in disbelief as she shook her head at her father but I just chuckled lightly from next to her.

"Well, you know I'm more of a learning-by-doing kind of girl." Kate answered her brother after thinking it over for a second.

"What's your opinion on overprotective dads who keep ruining their daughter's lives?" Allison asked her aunt before sharing a long look with Kate in the front seat. Kate grinned at us both before leaning over her brother and clicking the unlock button. We all looked smugly at Chris as he rolled his eyes at us but waved us away.

"Thank you." Allie whispered loudly to her aunt before grabbing her bag from the seat.

"You're welcome." Kate whispered back at her as I slid from the open car door. I held the door open as Allison climbed out after me and then stuck my head back in the door to smile at the remaining Argents.

"Thank you for the ride and letting me stay at your house." I said kindly to the man in the front seat and he smiled back at me slightly.

"No problems, Sophie. You're always welcome at our house." Chris said back to me and I smiled warmly.

"Oh, and don't worry about Allison. She's kinda kickass at the self-defence thing." I reminded him with a grin before closing the door on Kate's laughter. I smiled to myself as I hurried to catch up to Allison and Lydia at the front of the school.

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria for lunch in a hurry because I was running late after spending my free period in the library with my friend Erica Reyes. We had been partnered together for a class project years ago and had instantly become friends. Lots of the other people in school were always bullying her because she had epilepsy but I made it clear to everyone that I wouldn't put up with them treating her or anyone else badly. One time Erica had a seizure during a class that I wasn't in and some idiot videoed it on his phone and then posted it online. When I found the video I tracked down who made it and forced them to delete it from the internet but by then it was already too late and nearly everyone had seen it, including Erica. Every time Erica and I hung out I offered for her to come with me to lunch with my friends but she always declined. As I entered the cafeteria, I immediately looked around for Jackson because I always sat with him at lunch but I couldn't see him anywhere. I spied a familiar strawberry blonde head so I walked over to where Lydia sat by herself and sat down next to her with a smile. She didn't even turn her head when I sat down so I frowned at her in concern before following her gaze to another table in the corner where Jackson and Allison were sitting together. I watched in shock as Jack wiped his thumb over Allison's bottom lip and then stuck the same thumb in his mouth.

"What the hell is that?" I wondered out loud mostly to myself but Lydia heard me and shook her head in answer.

"I don't know but I don't like it." She said venomously without taking her pretty green eyes off of the offending couple. She snapped out of whatever trance she was in and looked over at me with wide eyes full of hurt. I knew how much Lydia really did love Jack so it hurt me to see my friend in pain. I grabbed her hand under the table because I knew that she wouldn't want to be comforted in public. Lydia was under the assumption her she had to appear perfect at all times to the majority of the students and she may have been right in some aspects. This was in fact high school so appearances mattered more than they should have. Lydia smiled at me shyly and squeezed my hand back before letting go. "I refuse to lose my boyfriend to some random new girl."

"You would rather lose him to a non-random new girl?" I asked her jokingly and she turned her glare onto me making me shrink back a little at the heat in her green eyes.

"Don't be cute." She ordered me harshly before looking back to where Jackson and Allie were sitting across the cafeteria. "And, no. If I'm going to lose him to anyone, it's going to be you."

"Yeah, that's not happening." I told her with a scoff and she smiled brightly at me.

"Then I shouldn't have a problem then, should I?"

* * *

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen wearing my Colour Block Chiffon Dress Three Little Words and GIUSEPPE ZANOTTI Boots that had been a gift from Jackson, handpicked by Lydia with my long brown hair wavy and loose around my shoulders. My mother walked into the kitchen behind me already dressed in her nurse's scrubs for her night shift at the local hospital. She looked over my outfit with a sceptical eye before gaping at me with an open mouth.

"What? You wanna borrow it when I'm done?" I asked her jokingly as I took a sip of my water and she shook her head at me.

"What do you think you're wearing?" she asked me sternly and I could tell she wasn't unamused by my joking attitude.

"A dress. I'm going dancing, mom."

"Not in that!"

"I'm going to a gay club." I informed her calmly and all the anger in her shoulders melted away at my words.

"Oh." She said as her mouth opened and then closed repeated because she really didn't have another argument to keep me here. "Hey, Soph, he's okay, right?"

"Who?" I asked dumbly as I looked at her in confusion and she just raised her eyebrows as she pointed to the ceiling. "Scott? Yeah. Totally." I tried to assure her even though I didn't fully know the answer.

"He just doesn't talk to me that much anymore, not like he used to."

"Well, he's had a bit of a rough week."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Mom said sympathetically and I knew that she was thinking about her known pervious heartbreaks. We heard the front door unlock so we both headed in that direction to meet my twin brother. "Scott?" mom called as we walked into the room but it wasn't Scott at the front door.

"Stiles." The skinny weirdo in front of the door corrected her with a wave of his hand.

"Key!" mom exclaimed in surprise as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah. I had one made, so – " Stiles trailed off happily as he tucked the key into his jacket pocket.

"That doesn't surprise me. It scares me, but it doesn't surprise me." I said to them with a shake over my head.

"Ha." Stiles said sarcastically with his head down but then he looked up at me and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Whoa! Holy –"

"My eyes are up here, Stiles." I snapped at him as I pointed to my eyes when his attention had been on my legs too long for my liking. His head snapped up to meet my gaze as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry." He mumbled to me as he dropped the duffle bag he was holding onto the floor and he made a rattling sound. My eyes automatically widened when I realised that it was the chains that Stiles was going to tie Scott up with since it was the full moon.

"What is that?" mom asked him as she pointed to the bag in question.

"Uh, school project." Stiles stuttered a reply while I bit my lip nervously behind my mom's back.

"Yeah, um - Okay, uh - Be careful tonight." Mom said as she walked towards the front door and I followed her.

"You, too." Stiles said to her as he lifted his hand to wave goodbye.

"Full moon." Mom added with a small smile as she looked through her purse for the keys.

"What?" Stiles and I both exclaimed at the same time as we exchanged a panicked glance at each other.

"There's a full moon tonight. You should see how the E.R. Gets. Brings out all the nut jobs. You know, it's, um, actually where they came up with the word "lunatic."" Mom added as she pointed tapped Stiles on the shoulder to prove her point and I laughed as I followed her out the front door while Stiles stood there confused.

* * *

I walked up the stairs with a skip in my step because I still had the music from the club flooding through my body and the little bit of alcohol I had consumed was in my veins.

"Oh, Scotty! Are you still all Wolfman?" I asked teasingly as I made it to the top the staircase and turned in the direction of Scott's room. I was laughing at my own joke as I turned into Scott's doorway and froze. "Scott?" I asked in a whisper as I looked into the room with wide eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked me hesitantly and I looked over at him with hazy vision.

"I can see dead people." I whispered to him and he snorted out a laugh as the ghost of Derek Hale raised its eyebrows at me.

"He's not dead, Soph." Scott explained to me calmly having been used to my drunken episodes.

"Oh. That's no fun." I said with a pout on my lips before I realised what that actually meant and my eye widened. "Oh!" I exclaimed excitedly from the doorway before running at Derek and wrapping arms around his neck. He caught me around the waist in surprise as I hugged him tightly.

"Okay. Come on." Scott said as he pulled me off of Derek and placed me on to the bed next to him. I smiled at them both reassuring them that I was fine before they went back to their pervious conversation.

"I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison." Scott said to Derek quietly and I groaned out loud from my spot on the bed. They both turned to look at me in surprise as I ran a hand through my messy hair. "What?"

"I love Allie, Scott, but there are more important things going on. People are dying because of the Alpha. You need to get your head out of your ass." I told him matter-of-factly as I played with a loose thread on his comforter. Derek looked at me with raised eyebrow but I could tell that he agreed with me and Scott glared at me slightly before turning back to Derek.

"I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?"

"For someone who was bitten? I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true." Derek said to Scott calmly and truthfully so that he didn't get his hopes up.

"Well, what is it?"

"You have to kill the one that bit you."

"Kill the Alpha?" Scott asked in clarification as his face morphed to shock.

"Scott. If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him." Derek declared to my brother as I laid my head down on Scott's pillow. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because I was already letting sleep take over me.

* * *

He

**Hey, pretty people! **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, favourites and followers. You have no idea have much a love reading what you think of my story and character. **

**So, the votes are in and Rising Moon is going to be Sophie & Derek story. All we need now id a cutesy couple name for them ;)**

**I have another question for you guys. I very important one so look closely. **

**DO YOU WANT SOPHIE TO BE A WEREWOLF IN SEASON TWO AND ONWARD? **

**- BehindGrayEyes xx**


	10. Wolf's Bane

** cgi/set?id=99166969**

** cgi/set?id=99170388**

* * *

**Wolf's Bane:**

"We really need some tunes." I quipped with a smile as I drove Derek's sleek black Camaro down the street. I had been wearing my white Love Top tank top with DIANE VON FURSTENBERG Lendra Leggings and a pair of Ladies Faith Black Canvas Flat Plimsoles Ballet Pumps Shoes and my long wavy brown hair out loose around my shoulders. I glanced in the rear view mirror to see Kate Argent driving an SUV after us because she thought that we were actually Derek. As I looked back at the road in front of me I tried to subtly reach my hand over to the radio but Stiles slapped my hand away from his spot in the passenger seat. I scrunched up my nose at him but didn't try again because we had bigger things to worry about at the moment. I looked back at my twin brother in the back seat with a concerned frown on my lips because he was starting to look a little pale back there. "You okay, Scott?"

"I'm feeling a little nauseous." He admitted to me as he glanced nervously out the back window at the SUV chasing us at high speed.

"Do not throw up back there!" I ordered him sternly with a scowl as I turned a corner quickly and the car nearly went up on two wheels.

"Why did Derek let you drive away?" Stiles asked loudly as he gripped the in panic and the car straightened up again.

"Um, because I know that this is a mint condition '85 Camaro muscle car made in America, and your answer for the question 'what kind of car is this?" is 'Uh, a black one.'." I informed him pointedly as I threw him a disgusted look. "Faster?" I asked them as I let the excitement leak into my voice before I looked back at the SUV that was gaining on us.

"Much faster." Stiles agreed with me as he nodded his head jerkily and I changed gears quickly before pressing my foot down on the accelerator. The car shot forward as I laughed in delight and Scott and Stiles exclaimed in panic at the sudden movement. I led Kate away from where Derek actually was as Scott and Stiles glanced out the back window worriedly. "Soph, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here."

"If she goes any faster, she'll kill us." Scott reprimanded his best friend as I pursed my lips at the insult Stiles had just given me.

"Well, if she doesn't go any faster, they're gonna kill us!" Stiles snapped back at Scott pointedly and I just rolled my eyes at them before smiling evilly and shooting the car forward.

"Ahh!" both of the boys exclaimed loudly as they struggled to grab something to hold on to and I just smiled back at them innocently. We turned down a narrow road at high speed and the SUV had no choice but to stop its pursuit.

"They're gone." Stiles said in a mixture of relief and shock as I smirked at him from the driver's side of the front seat.

"Yeah, I don't know the concept of a car chase." I said sarcastically to him as he leaned down to grabbed the stolen police radio on the floor. As he sat back straight in the passenger seat he shot me a glare before turning on the radio.

"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works." We all heard Stiles' father, Sheriff Stilinski say over the handheld police radio and Stiles and Scott shared a look as I grimaced.

"Oops." I muttered under my breath as I turned the car around to head in the direction of the Iron Works. I looked over at Stiles who was in the passenger seat before thumping him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"What?" he asked me in confusion as he turned his head to look at me with raised eyebrows.

"Get in the back." I told him as if it was obvious and he gave me an unbelieving wide-eyed look that I scoffed at. "Do you want the wrath of Derek?"

"No." he grumbled as he climbed over the in between of the two front seats to sit in the back with Scott. I smiled back at the two of them excitedly as I pulled into the Iron Works and saw Derek crouched behind a large piece of machinery. I slowed down a little as Scott threw open the passenger side door for the older werewolf. Derek pulled into the car while it was still moving and I took off quickly as one of the hunters that I couldn't see shot at us with a machine gun.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott asked Derek as he leaned in between the front seats to talk to him.

"Damn it, I had him!" Derek swore loudly as he hit the dashboard in front of him and I made a quick whimpering sound as I glanced over to make sure there was no damage to the car.

"Who, the Alpha?" Stiles asked as he joined Scott in between the seats and I slowed the car down now that we weren't being chased.

"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up."

"Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs – "Stiles started defending his father's profession but was cut off by a sharp heated glare from Derek. I grinned to myself as I watched Stiles' shrink under the werewolf's intense greyish green stare.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek said pointedly to my brother and I chuckled lightly as I looked between the three of them.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it." Scott said tiredly from the backseat and I shook my head a little in exasperation.

"All right." I interjected sternly when Derek was about to retort back to Scott and all three of them turned to look at me in the driver's seat. "No more arguing or I will this car around. How did you find him?" I asked Derek calmly as I turned down another road leading away from the Iron Works. Derek looked at me quickly before glancing at Stiles and Scott in the backseat and I knew that he didn't want to say anything to me in front of the boys.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asked impatiently when he caught the look Derek was giving them.

"Yeah, all of us and not just Sophie." Stiles said as he leaned back in between the front seat and Derek turned his powerful gaze back on him until he retreated to the backseat. "Or just Scott and Sophie. I'll be back here." He finished lamely as he sat back in his seat to listen closely. Derek sighed in defeat as he looked back at me to explain and I just looked at him with my eyebrows raised as I waited for him to spill.

"Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris." Derek explained to me as I turned my attention back to the road in front of me so that we didn't crash into anything. I quirked an eyebrow at the mention of my chemistry teacher but when I thought about it I could definitely see him doing something illegal.

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked question quietly in a sceptical voice as he leaned forward in between the two seats again.

"Why him?" I asked Derek calmly and patiently as we ignored Stiles' interruption.

"I don't know yet." Derek told me in frustration as he ran a hand through his short jet black hair and I pursed my lips together as I thought of a reason a chemistry teacher would meet with Laura.

"What's the second?" Scott asked him as he poked his head through the seats again next to Stiles.

"Some kind of symbol." Derek said as he pulled out a scrap of white fabric with a crude sketch of a pendent. "What? You know what this is?" he asked when he saw the look on my twin brother's face after glancing at the drawing.

"I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace." Scott admitted to us sheepishly and I couldn't help laughing at his misfortune as I stepped on the gas and the car took off quickly.

* * *

I walked into school with Scott and Stiles in my VALENTINO R.E.D. Jersey Dress with Velvet Bow and I pair of Bianco Bine Pumps with my brunette hair in a French Twist.

"This is gonna be impossible, you know." My brother complained again for the one thousandth time as we walked down the main hallway of the school together. I rolled my eyes at his incessant complaining because he had being saying the same thing all the way to school and I was over hearing about it.

"Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it?" Stiles asked him stupidly from his other side and I shot him a disbelieving look from around Scott.

"How?"

"It's easy. You just say, "Hey, Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you?"" I suggested calmly before chuckling at how completely ridiculous that sounded even though it was the truth.

"You're not helping." He snapped at me with a glare but I just smirked back at him innocently as she skipped a little in front of the boys.

"I'm not trying to help."

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Stiles asked him impatiently as we walked towards our lockers before class.

"She won't talk to me. What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower or something?" Scott asked us both with worry weaving through his voice as we came to a stop at an interception linking the school hallways. I spun around on my heel to look at the two boys while we were stopped so that I could see them both while we finished our discussion.

"That's why you ease - that's why you ease back into it, okay? Get back on the good side, remind her of the good times. And then you ask for the necklace. You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?" Stiles asked my brother incredulously when he noticed the distant look on Scott's face and I scrunched my nose up in disgust at him as I thumped him hard on the chest with the back of my hand.

"Yeah." Scott answered him as he looked down at the ground in shame and I shook my head at him in disapproval but I small smile was coming to my lips.

"All right, stay focused, okay?" I ordered him sternly as I pointed an accusing finger in his direction. "Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured, get Allison. In that order. Got it?"

"Get the necklace." He repeated after me in determination before I nodded my head firmly and turned on my heel to go to my locker before class.

* * *

As I walked into the cafeteria with a smile on my lips at lunchtime I immediately looked over at the corner table where Allison, Lydia and Jackson were all sitting with other members of the 'popular' crowd. I shook my head slowly to myself before looking over to where Scott was sitting by himself waiting for Stiles to come and join him like he usually did. I really wasn't feeling like dealing with any of the werewolf or clique crap so I looked around the room with my lips pursed for another table with a vacant seat. I smiled slightly when I found a table was all one other occupant and luckily I was friends with them as well. I walked over the table that my friend Boyd was sitting at by himself reading a worn novel. I placed my tray down on the table across from the tall, muscular African American teen and he immediately looked up in surprise to see who had elected to join him.

"Hey, Boyd." I greeted him with a genuine smile as I slid into the seat in front of him and he gave me a small smile back. "Do you mind if I join you today?"

"Not at all, Sophie. You know you're always welcome." He responded to my question softly and I laughed lightly at the flattery as I reached into my bag and pulled out my worn copy of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. Something that I always liked about sitting with Boyd was that we didn't have to talk and instead we could just sit quietly and read our novels in companionable silence. After the bell rang to signal the end of lunch and said goodbye to Boyd as I collected my things before making my way over to where Stiles and Scott were hunched over talking about something intensely.

"Just don't tell Sophie!" I heard Scott whisper-yell to Stiles as I approached where they were standing with their backs to me. I frowned when I heard what my brother had said so I stopped right behind the duo with my hand perched on my hip.

"'Don't tell Sophie' what?" I asked them sternly from behind making them both jump in surprise and turn around to face me with wide eyes. I raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at them as I waited impatiently for them to answer my question but when they just stood there staring at me I waved a hand in a go-on gesture.

"Nothing!" they both answered simultaneously before trading frightened looks as I glanced in between them sceptically. I closed my eyes for a second as I decided that I really didn't want to know any more of what was going on with them so I shrugged my shoulders delicately and they both sighed in obvious relief.

"Did you get the necklace?" I asked my brother curiously as I tilted my head to the side because I really didn't think that Allie would just hand over the necklace to her ex-boyfriend.

"No." he answered me curtly as he shook his head at me and I smirked internally at his answer.

"Well, did you find anything else out?"

"Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they're totally psychotic."

"Hey!" I exclaimed at the insult and he just gave me an apologetic puppy dog look that I rolled my eyes at before continuing. "Okay, I came up with a plan "B" just in case anything like this happened."

"What's plan "B"?" Scott asked me hopefully as he looked at me with wide deep brown eyes.

"Just steal the stupid thing." I told him as though it was obvious before walking passed him and Stiles towards the cafeteria door. When I was half to my locker to get my books for the next period my cell phone rang from inside my Karen Millen Patent bowler handbag and I stopped in the middle of the nearly deserted hallway to check it.

_Lydia:_**_Jackson just dumped me. By text!_**

**Me: **_OMG! That's ridiculous! _

_Lydia:_**_I know! Like I need the Co-Captain of the lacrosse team._**

**Me: **_Exactly. You're so much better off._

_Lydia:_**_He'll come crawling back._**

I shook my head at Lydia's finally message as I smiled slightly before putting my phone back into my handbag and starting on my way to my locker again. As I got closer to my locker I could make out the figure of a person leaning up against it and rolled my eyes when I recognised the person. I ignored their presence as I walked over to my locker and turned the combination before opening in it to exchange my books for class.

"Oh, come on, Soph!" Jackson exclaimed as he leaned his head on the locker door next to mine and I finally sighed loudly before turning to face him for the first time.

"Oh, Jackson, I didn't see you there. Are you here to dump me too? No, wait! You do that by text message, right? Just let me check my phone." I ranted as I clumsily fake searched through my handbag for my phone and Jack chuckled slightly from in front of me. I looked up at him through narrowed eyes when I heard his laughter and he held up his hands in surrender before I could do or say anything. "What the hell, Jack? I know how much you love Lydia. I've seen you flirting with Allison as well and if you tell me you're into that girl I'm going to slap you. What is she, a freaking siren? So what is going on with you?" I asked him in honestly confusion as I closed my locker door with a slam before looking around the hallway and noticed that we were the only two people there.

"Lydia made out with Scott." Jack told me calmly and I felt my eyes widen in shock at his words as my mouth fell open slightly.

"No…" I whispered in surprised as my mouth gaped open and I tried to close it but it kept falling open so that I looked like a fish that was floundering.

"Yep." He confirmed with a nod of his head as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Like a week ago during lacrosse practice in the Coach's office."

"Does Allison know?"

"I don't think so." He said as he shook his head and I nodded slightly in disbelief that my twin brother, who was madly in love with Allison, would make out with her best friend, who his best friend was madly in love with. It was all starting to turn into the plot line of CW television show.

"Well, crap." I swore to myself as I leaned my head against the cold metal of the locker in despair. I hated being in the middle of other people's messy love lives and that was why I opted to not have a messy love life and instead just have meaningless flings.

* * *

After school I went straight back to Stiles house with him because he said that he had a way to find the Alpha without the necklace. When we strolled into his room he headed straight to his desk where the laptop was sitting while I collapsed backwards onto his bed. I closed my eyes as I aimlessly kicked my legs as they were hanging off the edge of the bed.

"Hey, Stiles!" I heard Sheriff Stilinski called out from outside the door and I opened my eyes as I propped myself up onto my elbows. I felt my eyes widen in shock and I held in a scream by covering my mouth with my hand when I saw the familiar greenish grey eyes of Derek Hale looking back at my from the corner of the room.

"Yo, D—Derek. I, um –" Stiles stammered when he turned around and saw Derek standing beside the closet as well. Derek gestured wildly at the door where john was about to walk in and Stiles ran over to blocked his father from entering and finding a wanted criminal hiding in his teenage son's bedroom.

"What'd you say?" I heard john asked Stiles incredulously from the other side of the door and I bit my lower lip nervous as I watched Stiles from this side.

"What? I said "Yo - d - dad."" Stiles lied through his teeth jerkily as he bobbed up and down nervously.

"Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game."

"My first game. Guh, it's great. Awesome. Uh - Good."

"I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you." John said to his son and I thought I heard his voice break slightly as he got the words out. My chest tightened at those words because I knew that I would never hear them from my own father.

"Thanks. Me too. I'm happy and proud - of myself." Stiles yammered panicky and I rolled my eyes at myself as I let my body fall back onto the bed so that I didn't have to witness Stiles' horrible lying skills in action.

"So they're really gonna let you play, right?"

"Yeah, dad. I'm first line. Believe that?"

"I'm very proud." John repeated to his son and I pursed my lips together in a hard straight line as tears sprung to my eyes.

"Oh, me too. Again, I'm - Huggie - Huggie, huggie – Take it easy." I heard Stiles called out as John's footsteps echoed away from the door. I sat back up just in time to see Stiles close the door only to be pushed against it roughly by the lapels as Derek held him. "I'm sorry - oh!"

"If you say one word – " Derek started to threatened him as he pointed a menacing finger at the teenage boy and I stood up from the bed gracefully.

"Oh, what, you mean, like, "Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room - Bring your gun"? Yeah, that's right. If I'm harbouring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy." Stiles insisted as he used the back of his hand to lightly hit Derek on the shoulder and I raised my eyebrow because I was impressed with Stiles' newfound bravery. Derek looked at him up and down as he considered his words before nodding at him slightly and backing up and step. I watched as Derek reached out to fix Stiles' lapel from where it he been messed up when he grabbed him and then Stiles did the same thing to Derek's leather jacket. Stiles chuckled a little at his luck before he tried to walk around Derek but the older werewolf jerked his head in Stiles' direction and he let out a little yelp. "Oh, my God!"

"Play nice, boys, or no one gets a juice box." I told them playfully as I sat back down on the edge of the bed so that I could see Stiles at the desk with the laptop and Derek who was standing to the side with his hands in his pockets.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked us as Stiles turned on the laptop and I shook my head at his question.

"No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there." Stiles reminded us and I scrunched my eyes together in confusion as I thought about his words.

"So?" Derek asked him as he shrugged his board shoulder in confusion at Stiles reminder as well. I gasped softly as the light bulb went off in my head and smiled slightly at Stiles when he looked in my direction.

"So it wasn't Scott." I explained in understanding now that I had gotten what the hell Stiles was talking about.

"Well, can you find out who sent it?"

"No, not us. But I think I know somebody who can." Stiles answered for us both as he smirked in direction and I let out a light laugh at nothing in particular.

"Danny." I said mostly to myself even I knew that Derek could hear me with his superior werewolf hearing. Half an hour later I was lying on my stomach on Stiles' bed reading an eBook on my iPhone while Derek was reading a novel on a chair near the side of the bed. Stiles and Danny, his lap partner and my friend, were sitting near the desk with the laptop as they argued over tracing the text that Scott sent to Allie the night we were trapped inside the school by the Alpha.

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked Stiles incredulously from where he sat next to him at the desk.

"Trace a text." Stiles answered him as if it was obvious and I pursed my lips together to stop from laughing at the two of them as I tried to focus on what I was reading.

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do."

"And we will, once you trace the text." Stiles told him impatiently as he tried to control his anger.

"And what makes you think I know how?"

"I - I looked up your arrest report, so – "

"I - I was 13. They dropped the charges." Danny defended himself to Stiles as I smirked at myself at how badly this was going.

"Whatever." Stiles mumbled as he held up his hands in surrender at Danny's defence.

"No, we're doing lab work."

"Oh, my – "

"Who's he again?" I heard Danny ask quietly and I snapped my head up in time to see him gesturing with his head towards where Derek say reading quietly.

"Um, my cousin - Miguel." Stiles explained to him nervously and I covered my mouth with my hand to stop the eruption of giggled that threatened to leave my lips as Derek's head snapped up to glare at Stiles.

"Hey, Miguel. Ese nombre es español, ¿verdad? Por lo que debe ser capaz de hablar con fluidez." I said to Derek in fluent Spanish with a smirk on my lips and all the boys turned to look at me on the bed. Danny had one eyebrow raised in question and I could tell he was impressed with my knowledge of the Spanish language while Stiles and Derek were glaring at me heatedly.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked as he eyes the long sleeved olive shirt that Derek was wearing. I frowned as I looked back over at the werewolf as well to see if it was indeed blood on his clothing.

"Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey, Miguel." Stiles called out to Derek using his alias and Derek's head snapped up from the book he was reading again to glare at Stiles. "I thought I told you that you could borrow one of my shirts." He told the werewolf pointedly and I watched in amusement as Derek closed the book he was reading and got up from the seat to walk over to the dresser near the wardrobe. I bit my lip as he stripped his shirt over his head to reveal his amazing muscular stomach and back to me. I locked my phone and threw it on the bed next to me as I shamelessly gawked to Derek's taut muscles as he searched through the dressers for a shirt that would fit him since he and Stiles' were not in the same league when it came to muscle mass. I blocked out what Danny and Stiles were saying at the desk about tracing the text as I watched Derek's fluid movements.

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek called out to get his 'cousins' attention as I ducked my head to smother a laugh at Derek's uncomfortable expression.

"Yes?" Stiles asked him irritably as he and Danny both looked over at the half naked werewolf near the dresser.

"This - no fit." Derek stressed as he showed them one of the shirts from the dresser drawers.

"Then try something else on. Sorry." Stiles said as he looked back at Danny only to find Danny still gazing at Derek's very naked back. I noticed when the realisation hit Stiles eyes and I rolled my own because I had already known that Danny was a fan of Elton John. "Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny? The shirt." Stiles clarified for Danny as Derek put on a orange and blue shirt that was too small for his muscular frame.

"It's - it's not really his colour." Danny told him as Derek glared at Stiles and I smirked at the bed so that I didn't burst out laughing at the situation. Derek stripped off the shirt and I took pity on him as I got up off the bed and walked over to the dresser where he was standing.

"Stiles! None of these fit." Derek snapped at the younger boy in irritation as he and Danny turned to look at him and I reached out to grab the shirt from his hands.

"Give me that." I ordered sternly as I ripped from his hands and frowned at him before turning to the dresser in front of me. I accidently brushed his bare skin as I took the shirt and had to ignore the rush of shivers that it sent through me. I could feel the warm coming off of his skin as he stepped up beside me but I pursed my lips together and concentrated on the contents of the drawer.

"You're not going to find anything." He told me quietly so that Danny didn't overhear what we were saying as I looked for a shirt that would stretch across his broad chest. I turned my body towards him with a smirk so that we stood only an inch away from each other. I looked up into his gorgeous greenish grey eyes and had to control the wave of attraction that went through me as I gaze up at him and he looked down at me.

"You really shouldn't underestimate me. I'm full of all sorts of tricks." I whispered to him huskily as I blindly pulled out a shirt and handed it to him without looking away from his bottomless orbs. He took the shirt off my hand and our fingers brushed together making a spark flood through my entire body. I bit my lower lip seductively before I tucked a piece of fallen hair behind me ear and turned away to walk back over to the desk where Danny and Stiles sat working on finding who sent the text message to Allie from Scott's number.

"There. The text was sent from a computer. This one." Danny said as I joined them at the desk to look over their shoulder at the name and I felt my eyes widen automatically when I saw the name typed on the screen.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked in surprise and Danny nodded his head at us in confirmation.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right." I murmured quietly as I reread the name for the second time.

_Melissa McCall_

* * *

"Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing." Stiles said into his cell phone to Scott as we sat in his jeep at the front of the Beacon Hills Hospital Long Term Care Facility where my mom worked some of the time instead of the main hospital. I was sitting in the back of the jeep as Stiles drove and Derek sat in the passenger seat. I watched as Derek grabbed hold Stiles' arm that was holding the phone and pulled to his face so that he could talk to Scott while Stiles' gritted his teeth in pain at the awkward angle.

"Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something." Derek said to my brother through the phone and I could hear the slightly desperation in his usually cold voice. Derek listened to his reply before letting go of Stiles' arm with a sigh and Stiles held the phone back up to his ear to listen to what Scott was telling him.

"I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him - tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks." Stiles said into the phone before hanging up with a sigh and sliding the in to his pocket again.

"You're not gonna make it." Derek told him simply as I frowned at the younger boy in sympathy because I knew how badly he wanted to be out there playing.

"I know."

"And you didn't tell him about mom, either." I pointed out from my spot in the backseat of the jeep and he shot me a look for bring it up.

"Not till we find out the truth." He explained to me with a sigh as he ran a hand over his buzz cut hair and I pursed my lips a little as I thought about his reasoning.

"By the way, one more thing." Derek said casually to Stiles and I looked up in interest to see where this was going because it wasn't like they were going to be braiding each other's hair and exchanging friendship bracelets anytime soon.

"Yeah. Oh, God!" Stiles exclaimed as Derek slammed his head into the steering wheel and I covered my hand over my mouth to stop the laughter that threatened to explode from my lips at the sight. "What the hell was – "

"You know what that was for." Derek told him as he pointed a finger at Stiles and I chuckled lightly as I remembered the scene from only an hour earlier. "Go. Go!"

"We're going." I assured the moody werewolf as Stiles climbed out of the front door of the jeep and I climbed through the middle of the two front seats away him. I looked back over my shoulder as I jumped from the door and smirked when I saw Derek checking out my ass before swiftly looking away when I looked back. Stiles and I quickly made out way into the familiar setting of the hospital but as I looked around I frowned at the empty corridors because even late at night there was at least one nurse around. I pulled out my cell phone from my handbag and called Derek's disposal cell phone since he was still a wanted criminal.

"Hello?" he answered the phone gruffly in greeting as Stiles and I continued to look at the nurses' station but it was abandoned.

"Yeah, we can't find her." I told him as Stiles motioned for me to follow him and I hesitantly did because I knew what kind of trouble seemed to follow Stiles where he went.

"Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle."

"Really, Derek? I've been coming here once a week for six years. I know who Jennifer is." I reminded to werewolf on the other end of the phone as I roll my eyes at him even though he can't see me.

"Yeah, Sophie, he's not here either." Stiles called out to me from in front of me down the hall where Peter's room was.

"What?" I asked him in a snap as I took off running towards him in a panic. I stopped out the front of Peter's hospital room and my eyes widen when I only see a made up hospital bed and an empty manual wheelchair in the room. "He's not here. He's gone, Derek."

"Sophie, get out of there right now - it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!" Derek yelled at me from the other end of the phone and I quickly grabbed Stiles arm in my hand as I backed out of the room.

"Run." I stated calmly to Stiles as he looked at me with panicked eyes before we turned on our heels to run out of the hospital but were blocked by Peter. I fully awake Peter Hale was standing in front of us blocking our way to safety and I felt the hot tears building in my eyes as I looked at him.

"You must be Stiles. Sophie." Peter greeted us calmly and I felt the tears that were stinging my eyes silent fall down my cheeks once I heard his voice again after six years.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." I heard Jennifer say from behind us but I couldn't take my eyes off of Peter for a second to look behind me.

"You - and him. You're - you're the one who - Oh, my - and he's - Oh, my God, I'm gonna die." Stiles muttered to himself next to me as he realised what was happening. I finally turned my gaze away from Peter to look at Jennifer just as Derek appeared out of nowhere and elbowed her in the face so that she fell unconscious to the floor.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse." Peter scolded his nephew as Stiles and I looked between the two Hale's in panic.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way." Derek told us and I dragged Stiles to the side of the hallway so that we weren't in between the two werewolves. I felt the hot burning tears running down my cheeks as I pulled Stiles out of the hospital and into the freezing cold night air. I couldn't believe that Peter was the Alpha.

* * *

**Hello, Readers! **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favourites…. Please keep'em coming! **

**So, guys, I really need to know if you want Sophie to be a werewolf or not so please tell me in a review or a PM.**

**I need to know before I can write the next chapter for you guys, okay?**

**Ta, darlings! **

- **BehindGrayEyes xx**


	11. Co-Captain

** cgi/set?id=99898279**

**Co-Captain:**

I was trudging through the forest with Allison and Lydia in my Alice and Olivia Grey Roney Elbow Patch Sweater, a pair of 32in Red Supersoft Skinny Jeans, black Aeropostale Studded Moto Booties and a red ASOS CURVE Premium Jewelled Bib Necklace with my long brunette hair out but pinned back from my face. Lydia had called me earlier that morning and practically demanded that we had to go dress shopping for the formal together. I was still pissed at Lydia because she made out with Scott during lacrosse practice behind Allie's back but it really wasn't anything to do with me and they were broken up when it happened so it wasn't like she did anything morally wrong. Lydia had picked me up before driving to get Allison from her house but when we arrived Allie had informed us that she had to do an errand before we went to the mall. I had just shrugged my shoulders in response because I wanted to do anything that would prolong the time until we reached the mall with Lydia. I loved Lydia dearly and while I had no strong feelings against shopping in particular, I did have a small aversion to shopping with Lydia because she practically defined the saying 'shop 'til you drop'.

"Allison - When you said you needed to stop for an errand before we went shopping - a five - mile hike in the woods was not what I was expecting." Lydia called out to us through little huffs as she caught her breath from behind and I glanced over my shoulder to smirk at her. I saw Allison smirk as well from the corner of my eye as she held the strap of her huge black canvas bag tighter until her knuckles were white under the pressure.

"Before I forget, I wanted to ask if you're okay with something." Allison said to Lydia casually but I could see the maliciousness in her normally compassion dark brown eyes. "Jackson asked me to the winter formal."

"Did he?" Lydia and I both asked her as we walked although Lydia's voice came out half an octave higher than normal and mine was filled with confusion because Jack hadn't said anything about asking Allison to the dance to me. When I thought about it, I hadn't seen or heard from Jackson in a while and that definitely wasn't normal for us.

"Huh. Just as friends. But I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it first." Allie said with fake sincerity and I frowned in confusion as to why she was acting so oddly.

"Sure. As long as it's just friends." Lydia told her as she huffed to catch her breath because Allison and I were walking faster than her and I turned my head to glance at her in disbelief only to see her glaring at the back of Allison's head. I rolled my eyes at her as I turned back around to watch where I was walking but I was secretly glad that at least Lydia was acting in character.

"Well, yeah, I mean - It's not like I would take him to the coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything." Allison continued knowingly with a fake chuckle at the end and I paused for a second before continuing to walk with her.

"Uh, about that –"Lydia stuttered as she stopped before hurrying to catch up to us. Allison stopped walking to turn around and face Lydia with a hurt expression on her face.

""How could you? You know how much I like Scott."

"I'm sorry! I really am, Allison." Lydia apologised as she raised her hands halfway in the air as if surrendering and I cocked my head to the side at the genuine remorse on her pretty face. It wasn't every day that Lydia Martin showed her emotional side instead of the hard exterior she wore at school.

"Wow. You actually look sorry for what you did." I mused out loud as I crossed my arms over my chest and both girls glanced at me quickly before looking back at each other.

"How did you find out anyway?" Lydia wondered to Allison curiously before turning to me in outrage so I raised my eyebrows at her. "You told her?!"

"You knew?!" Allison asked me straight after Lydia and I held up my hands in defence at the two angry teenage girls in front of me.

"Whoa! I didn't tell anybody anything. You came keep me out of your teenager, soap opera drama, thank you very much." I responded as I tossed my hair over my shoulder with a flick of my hand before both the other girls nodded their heads at me because they knew me well enough to know that I never got involved in things that weren't my business. Allison one more glance at Lydia both she turned on her heels and started walking in the direction that we had being going in previously. We entered a vacant clearing and Allison came to a stop so suddenly that I ran into the back of her.

"Ow! Allison!" I cried as I stumbled back a few steps before steading myself quickly. As she ignored me Allison crouched down to the ground and pulled the black canvas black off of her shoulder. I watched with a growing curiosity as she silently pulled out her bow and quiver from the bag before grabbing out a metal bolt arrow. I raised an eye in interest as she screwed the bolt onto one of her arrows as Lydia looked around the woods nervously.

"What does that do?" Lydia asked Allison as she shifted uncomfortably on her feet and Allie just smiled slightly without looking away from her work.

"We're about to find out." Allie told us as she looked over the arrow in appreciation before grabbing her bow and standing back up. She notched the arrow into the bow as she stood up straight in a ready to aim stance. I watched as she aimed the bow directly at a tree trunk at least ten metres away from us before drew the bows string back to use her mouth as an anchor and letting go of the arrow. My gaze followed the direction of the arrow until it hit the tree straight in the middle of the trunk where she had aimed. My eyes widened automatically as the ended point of the arrow that had hit the tree burst into flames as it landed.

"What the hell was that?" I asked in a small voice as Allison lowered her arm and continued to stare at the smouldering arrow.

"I don't know." Allison answered me calmly as I stepped away from Lydia's side and towards the fiery arrows.

"Well - that was fun! Any more lethal weapons you wanna try out?" Lydia asked her sarcastically as she stepped up next to us as well and I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"I want a try." I declared as I clapped my hands together in excitement at the prospect of shooting something. A sound like a twig snapping somewhere in the distance drew my attention and my head snapped in the direction that it had come from. I glanced at Allison to see that she had noticed it as well before the same sound came again but louder than before. Lydia grabbed my elbow to let me know that she had heard it as well so I pursed my lips together as I concentrated on where the sound was coming from.

"Hold this." Allison ordered as she pushed the bow at Lydia and the strawberry blonde gingerly accepted it in her hands.

"What? Why?" Lydia half whispered as she held the bow flat in her hands like she was afraid of the thing.

"Because I thought I heard something." Allison snapped at her impatiently as she took over her archery glove.

"So - what if you heard something?"

"So - I want to find out what that something is. Don't worry. It's probably nothing." Allie told us as she made a move to walk away from us.

"Well, what if that nothing is something and that something is something dangerous?" Lydia asked her nervously as her pretty green eyes widened at the thought of danger.

"Shoot it." Allison told her angrily as she paused at the edge of the clearing before continuing walking. Lydia whimpered a little bit next to me so I smiled at her in sympathy and took the bow out of her hands.

"Here you go, sweetie." I cooed at her as I lifted the bow from her hands with a gentle smile before I crouched on the ground at her feet.

"What are you doing?" she asked me in confusion as she watched me rifle through Allison forgotten black canvas bag on the ground.

"I want a turn." I said simply as I found another metal bolt for the arrow and smiled to myself as I screwed it into place. I stood back up straight as I lifted the bow into position before pulled the sting back so that my fingers gently grazed my cheek. I narrowed my eyes as I aimed the arrow at the tree next to the one Allison had hit before. I released my hold on the string and watching with a smile as the arrow flew to the centre of the trunk I was aiming for. Upon hitting the tree the arrow lit up just like it had done when Allie shot one of the metal bolts. "Huh."

"'Huh'? That's all you can say about that?" Lydia asked me in a screech and I just shrugged my shoulder delicately as I smiled at her innocently. She rolled her eyes at me as crossed her arms over her chest as I placed the bow back on the ground in the canvas bag. "Allison, can we leave now?" I heard Lydia ask so I turned my head to see Allie walking back into the clearing with a huge grin on her face as she fingered her pendent.

"Hey, I thought you said you lost that?" I asked her in confusion as I stood back up because I knew that Scott had stolen it to see if it had any special compartments when we were searching for the Alpha.

"Scott found it at school and brought it to me." She answered me with a happy sigh and I chuckled at her ecstatic expression as I shook my head in amusement.

"Whatever. Can we go now? I hate the forest." Lydia complained as she looked around at the trees surrounding us.

"Hey, mom! I'm home!" I called out as I entered the house later that day after spending that rest of the day at Lydia's house. I walked up the stairs two at a time until I reached the doorway to my mother's bedroom. I smiled in amusement as I watched her run around the room trying to find something. "What are you looking for?"

"Something to wear." She answered my distractedly as she waved a hand in the air dismissively without looking up at me.

"Were you under the impression that you were naked right now? I can tell you right now I wouldn't be this calm if that was the case." I joked with her as she stood up straight and looked at me with an unamused expression on her face. I took in her sophisticated black outfit and expertly made up hair through narrowed eyes as she fidgeted under my stare. "Okay, what's going on?"

"…I have a date." She admitted to me after a moment's hesitation and I immediately straightened from my leaning position on the doorframe.

"You have a date?" I asked her for clarification as a small grin broke out across my lips at the prospect. It had been a while since mom had gone out on a date and I was extremely happy that she was finally getting some semblance of adulthood in her life instead of dealing with teenagers for the night.

"Yeah." She replied with a happy sigh at the end as she grinned a little nervously and my grin widened at her in response.

"Well, you can't wear that jacket." I told her seriously as I eyed the black jacket that she was wearing and she quickly glanced down in panic.

"What? I can't? Oh, God, what am I going to wear?" she babbled in a panic as she started undoing the buttons on her jacket so that she could take it off.

"I got this." I reassured her as I darted out of the room and ran into my own to grab a patterned black and silver jacket that was hanging in my closet before skipping back into my mom's bedroom. I threw the jacket at her with a smug smile and she caught it in surprise as the fabric nearly hit her in the face. She gave me a sceptical look as she held the jacket up in the light for her to inspect and I smiled at her as she looked it over in approval.

"Thank you." She breathed in relief as she threw the jacket on over her black shirt and I nodded at her in acknowledgement. She gave me a tight hug as she walked over to the door and I could practically feel her nerves running through her. I smiled at her in reassurance as she let go of me to move out the door and over to Scott's room to tell him she was going out for the night.

"Hey, Scott, I'm coming home late tonight - what?" I heard mom trail off as she opened Scott's door and I frowned in confusion as I followed her to the doorframe of my brother's room. I glanced into the room to see Scott and to my surprise, Allison standing awkwardly at the end of the bed staring at mom. "What - what's wrong? Is it - is it my hair, makeup? Is it the jacket?"

"No. No, nothing. You look beautiful." Scott said to her quickly as he took in her outfit and I smiled brightly mom as she glanced down at herself self-consciously.

"You look amazing." Allie told her honestly with a small smile that mom returned thankfully.

"Amazing. Why do you look amazing?"

"Because, amazingly, I'm having dinner for once with a member of the male gender who's over the age of 16." Mom told him jokingly and I laughed lightly as Scott rolled his deep brown eyes at her answer.

"Who?"

"Yeah, who?" I asked curiously as I bounced up and down on my feet a little at the thought of gossip.

"Uh, it's a medical rep that came into the hospital, today. Yeah, we just kinda started talking, and the next thing I know, I'm saying yes to dinner and - I'm really hating myself for skipping the gym last week." Mom said to us and I giggled a little as she gingerly straightened her jacket to cover more of her stomach.

"You look great, mom." I reminded her genuinely as I moved her hands away from her stomach and she smiled at me warmly.

"What medical rep?" Scott asked her with a frown on his face and I threw him a quick glare telling him to shut up because I hadn't seen mom that excited over a guy in ages if ever. Before I could say something to Scott about his behaviour the doorbell rang downstairs and mom started panicking again.

"That medical rep. And, uh, I'm not - I'm not ready. I'm not ready. I'm not done, I'm not ready, so if you could please just get the - get the door and talk with him, okay, just - Be nice." Mom told Scott as she ran out of the room towards her own and I pointed a finger warningly at Scott as I followed her out of the room so that I could help her finish getting ready. I smiled at the sight of my mom running around her room looking for her purse and then sighed when I saw it sitting on the side table near the bed.

"Mom." I called out to her to her where her purse was but she ignored me and continued to searched the room frantically. "Mom. Mom. Mom. Ma. Ma. Ma. Mommy. Mommy. Mom." I called out in increasing volume until she stopped searching to glare at me heatedly and I just smirked back innocently as I pointed to the table where her purse was lying.

"Oh, God." She sighed in defeat as she strolled over to the table and picked up her purse. I smiled at her as she went to walk past me but suddenly stopped next to me. "Be good. I love you." She told me before pressing a kiss to my forehead and I smiled at her softly as she returned it and passed me out the door. I sighed slightly as I rubbed the bridge of my nose and thanked God that I had at least one day without any werewolf drama before I walked into my room and collapsed onto my bed.

* * *

**Hey, Pretty Readers!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows! Please keep them coming for me because I have a very sad dream of reaching at least 50 reviews. It's a very sad dream but a dream nonetheless. **

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I literally couldn't think of what to do with it. **

**I still haven't made up my mind as to whether or not turn Sophie into a werewolf season 2 and onward. **

**- BehindGrayEyes xx**


	12. Formality

** episode11/set?id=100154156**

** cgi/set?id=100177446**

* * *

**Formality:**

I was standing by my locker in the school hallway early in the morning before class wearing a black Chalayan Leather skater skirt, Intricately Exquisite Tights and a Red Crop Top with a pair of Bianco Bine Pumps and a Grey Stone Owl Necklace with my long brunette hair in a perfect bun on top of my head.

"Hey, Sophie!" I heard an obnoxious male voice call to me from down the hall and I rolled my eyes in exasperation as I tried to ignore them. I placed my books into my locker before taking out the ones I needed for my next class as footsteps got closer to my locker where I was standing. "Hey, Sophie." The same familiar male voice said at normal volume from next to me and I sighed in defeat because I knew that I wasn't getting away now that he had me cornered.

"What do you want, Greenberg?" I asked him as I glanced over to see him leaning his back on the locker next to mine with a cheesy grin that was meant to be charming.

"I wanted to know what time to pick you up for the Winter Formal."

"Yeah, that's not happening." I told him as if it was obvious before I slammed my locker shut and turned on my heel to walk away from him. Before I could take a step away from him though, I felt someone grab onto my elbow to halt me so I turned my head around to see only inches away from me. I narrowed my eyes at him as I pulled my elbow out of his grip but he just hold on tight to my arm until I could feel his fingers pressing hard into my bare skin. I looked around the hallway for someone to help me out of this uncomfortable position and nearly sighed in relief when I spied a familiar head of tawny curls down the hall. "I'm actually late for a study session." I lied through my teeth to Greenberg as I pulled my arm from his grasp before walking as fast as I could in my heels down the hall. "Hey, Isaac!" I called to my friend as I got closer before looking over my shoulder at Greenberg and noticed that he was watching my retreating figure.

"Oh, uh, hi, Sophie." Isaac half stuttered as he stopped walking and waited for me to catch up to him. I noticed his gaze drop down to my lace covered legs before sliding back up to meet my gaze and I smiled warmly in amusement at his nervous behaviour because even though we had been friends for years he still acted surprised whenever I spoke to him at school. I linked my arm though his without stopping as I pulled him with me down the hallway further away from Greenberg.

"What's happening?" I asked him curiously as I sighed in relief that Greenberg was no longer in my sights.

"Uh, nothing. Lacrosse, working, uh, school." he listed off quickly and I chuckled lightly at his shy attitude as I shook my head in amusement. I started walking towards the locker rooms because I knew that Isaac was meant to be in there with the team and I was meant to be meeting Scott and Stiles there.

"I'll have come and visit you at work sometime. The cemetery is a great place to study." I told him with a smile as I thought back to the last time I had visited Isaac at his father's cemetery. "Libraries are too main stream for me."

"Yeah, uh, that's mainly where I study." He agreed with me as he chuckled a little at my joke and I laughed as we reached the locker room doors. He paused out the front of the double doors but I just continued into the locker room without stopping so he quickly caught up to me. "I, uh, don't think you're meant to be in here."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, Isaac." I said to him with a flirty smile and a wink in his direction as I walked over to find my brother and Stiles or even Jackson since I hadn't seen or heard from him in a while.

"You want me to take her to the formal." I heard Jack say to someone so I frowned curiously as I fastened my pace in that direction. I rounded the corner of lockers to see Jackson standing in front of Scott and Stiles so I slowly walked up to the three of them.

"What's going on?" I asked them suspiciously as I approached and they all turned to look at me with wide eyes.

"Um, Jackson knows." Stiles supplied lamely after a minute of silence and I raised my eyebrows in surprise as I looked at my best friend. "He wants to be one."

"What!?" I shouted in shock as I looked at all three of them in turn and pointed an accusing finger at all of them. "Why didn't any of you tell me?"

"…"

"We are going to talk about this later, but at the moment, what were you talking about just now?" I asked them impatiently as I bit back my anger that being left out of the loop and leaned on against the side of the lockers.

"I want Jackson to go the formal with Allison." Scott explained as he glanced at Jackson once before looking back at me and I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion.

"What do you want me to take her to the formal?" Jackson asked him as he crossed his arms over his board chest and glared at my brother heatedly.

"I don't want you to. I need you to."

"Screw you." He said calmly to Scott before looking over to where Stiles was standing and pointing a finger at him. "You know what? Screw you too. In fact, screw each other."

"Hey, you know he saved your life, right?" Stiles reminded him pointedly and I felt my eyebrows rise in surprise because I didn't know anything about that.

"He left me for dead."

"I got shot for you." Scott exclaimed to him in outrage and I shook my head at the overload of information that was being thrown out at me.

"Oh, yeah? Show me the bullet wound." Jack taunted him with a serious expression as he tilted his head to the side.

"You know it healed." Scott said as he rolled his dark brown eyes at him and I frowned at the two of them in confusion because I didn't understand what was happening.

"Convenient."

"Just do it for Allison, okay? She's in serious danger. I'm talking around - the - clock danger. She needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance."

"Have her dad do it, okay? He's the one actually equipped to handle this."

"How am I supposed to do that and keep him from finding out about me?" Scott asked him in exasperation and I rolled my eyes at my brother because he really needed to get over himself.

"Not my problem." Jack said with a shrug of his shoulders and I smirked a little in agreement with my best friend.

"You're her friend too. You are. All that time that you spent with her to get to me you can't tell me that you didn't get to know her and like her. It's Allison. It's impossible not to like her." Scott argued with him sincerely as I watched Jack soften a little with his argument and I huffed out a sigh of defeat.

"Stop siren." I muttered under my breath and Jackson sent a smirk in my direction because we had already had this conversation once.

"You can't tell me that you don't care if she gets hurt." Scott continued to say to Jackson as he ignored me even though I knew that he could hear me with his werewolf hearing.

"What if I get hurt?" Jackson asked him honestly and I straightened up from my slouched position on the lockers with a frown on my lips.

"Then it's worth it."

"Not to me." Jack told him sadly with as he shook his head at Scott's answer and I took a step closer to him as I frowned at my brother for saying that.

"Me either." I shouted loudly at my brother as I gripped onto Jackson's arm protectively and glared at Scott heatedly for putting my best friend in danger. I shook my head at Scott as I scoffed at him and pulled Jackson towards the exit of the locker room. "We need to talk." I told him sternly as we got closer to the door and he gave me a guilty smile that I glared at.

"One more thing." I heard my brother say from behind us and I turned around to face him with my hand on my hip. I felt my eyes widen when I saw Scott standing there with a scowl and his normally warm brown eyes were glowing a bright amber colour.

* * *

Later that day after school Lydia, Allison and I were at the mall trying to find dresses for the winter formal in the massive Macy's that was there.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" I asked Allison finally after her moping about the entire way to the department store.

"Nothing's wrong, I just - I have a lot on my mind." Allie told me as all three of us stepped on the escalator that led to the formal section of the store.

"You could smile, at least. Ever heard of the saying, "Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile"?" Lydia said to her with a small smile at the tall brunette and I rolled my eyes at her playfully.

"Ever heard the saying, 'Every time you smile at someone, it is an action of love, a gift to that person, a beautiful thing.'? If she smiled at everyone she would be a slut by that reasoning." I defended Allison jokingly as I waved a dismissive hand in the air and both the girls chuckled at my dramatics.

"Smile, Allison. I'm buying you a dress." The short strawberry blonde concluded as she nudged Alison playfully with her elbow.

"I have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected." Allison admitted to the two of us with a smile as her deep brown eyes twinkled with mischief and I giggled slightly because I knew what was coming next.

"Excellent." Lydia murmured as she gazed off the side of the escalator obviously thinking that it was the end of the conversation.

"But not as much as I'm going to ask."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Lydia asked her meekly as her head spun around to face the two of us quickly and I had to hold back a laugh as we all stepped off the escalator. I smiled at her innocently as we stopped near the edge of the railing and shared a mischievous look with Allison before turning back to Lydia.

"It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided - up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else." Allison told her simply with a delicate shrug of her shoulders and I smirked at the frightened look on the strawberry blondes face.

"Who?" she asked in a small voice with wide pretty green eyes and Allie just smiled at her before looking over the opposite direction. Lydia and I both followed her gaze to the perfume counter a few metres away where Stiles was leaning on the counter playing with one of the perfume samples. I smirked to myself as he accidently sprayed the bottle and perfume burst in his face making him cough unattractively.

"Him." Allison and I both answered at the same time with glee and mischievous filling our voice as we pointed at him discreetly and as though he could feel our gazes on him at that exact moment Stiles decided to turn around. He smiled at us awkwardly as he waved in our direction and I laughed as Lydia made a whimpering sound in the back of her throat.

"Don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile." I teased her lightly as I linked my arm through hers and Allie laughed at us as I linked my other arm with hers. An hour later the three of us girls were searching for the perfect dresses to wear with Stiles trailing after Lydia like a puppy dog as she threw dresses at him to carry.

"Oh - okay, so are you just gonna - try these on right now? All of them? Is this a 24 - hour Macy's?" Stiles rambled to the dominating strawberry blonde as she threw another dress into his awaiting arms and I chuckled at the two of them as I walked past on my way to Allison.

"Okay, that is freaking hideous." I told her honestly as I scrunched up my nose at the black sequined, white feather skirted monstrosity she was holding up in the mirror. She met my gaze in the reflection of the mirror and gave a warm smile that I returned as I walked over to stand next to her.

"That's not your colour." I heard a familiar male voice say from behind us and I froze where I was in shock. I slowly lifted my head so that I could met the inquisitive teal coloured eyes in the mirror and bit my lower lip as I took in the now ambulatory presence of Peter Hale. I snuck a quick look at the Allison to see her looking at Peter with wide curious eyes as she turned to face him. "Sorry if that was intrusive, but - considering your skin tone, I'd go lighter."

"Because I'm pale?" Allison asked him with a small smile playing on her lips and I tried my best to ignore them as I looked through a rack of cocktail dresses.

"Fair. I mean, you can't call skin like yours pale. Not skin that perfect." Peter told her with a chuckle and I scrunched my nose up at how creepy that sounded.

"Okay." Allison said with a laugh as she hung the ugly dress back up on the rack and pushed a lock of her wavy brown hair behind an ear.

"Trust me, I - I have a unique perspective on the subject." Peter uttered quietly to her and I peered over my shoulder to see him holding out a short silver cocktail dress towards Allie. I looked over the dress and found myself actually nodding in agreement with Peter about the dress for her. "Do you mind?" he asked her and when she shook her head at him he held the dress against her hand to match the skin tone with the colour of the fabric. "See? Much better."

"He's right, Allie. The dress is gorgeous. You should go try it on." I told her honestly with a tight fake smile and I glanced away as Peter looked at me quickly.

"Yeah, okay, I'm to go try it on." She responded happily to me with a bright smile before smiling shyly at Peter and skipping in the direction of the changing rooms.

"Sophie." Peter said my name softly to get my attention because was looking after Allison's retreating figure. I felt a fresh wave of anger at the man I thought I had known and I closed my eyes tightly when hot tears threatened to fall. I shook my head to clear it of the haze of confusion before opening my eyes and turning around to glare heatedly at Peter.

"What are you doing here, Peter?" I asked him coldly as I crossed my arms over my chest in defiance and he just cocked his head to the side as he looked me over in inspection. He took a step closer to me and I immediately took one back as I tried to ignore the flash of hurt that crossed his handsome face at my movement. "What are you doing here, Peter?"

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family? My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct." He told me as he looked me directly in the eyes and I shifted uncomfortably on my feet under his intense gaze.

"You want forgiveness?" I asked him softly as I felt tears fill my eyes again and he shook his head slowly without breaking eye contact with me.

"I want understanding. Do you have any idea - What it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that."

"Why are you killing all those people then? The video clerk, the bus driver? Why?" I asked him softly in a demand as a stray tear made its way down my cheek and I rushed to wipe it away with the back of my hand.

"Do you remember when you and Cora met?" he asked me randomly and I nodded my head slowly in answer as a small smile played at the edge of my lips at the memory.

"Yeah, it was right after my dad left and I ran away from home. I ended up wandering into the forest and getting lost until I came across a clearing in the middle of nowhere." I recalled with a soft smile as I chuckled lightly at the end of the sentence and Peter nodded his head with a small smile.

"You were only six years old and wandering around the woods all by yourself. Cora and I were out on a walk when I heard you crying. Cora asked me what was happening because she couldn't hear anything with her normal hearing. When I told her I heard someone crying she dragged me into the clearing and there you were hunched in on yourself crying your eyes out. That was the only time I've ever seen you cry. Not even when Cora accidently scratched you."

"That hurt like a son-of-a-bitch." I muttered under my breath but he heard me and laughed lightly as I subconsciously touched the scar on my shoulder through my shirt. I lifted my gaze to meet his teal eyes looking down at me and I pursed me lips together uncertainly. I lowered my hand from my shoulder and gazed down at the light pink puckered scar that ran across my right palm. Peter followed my gaze to my hand and smiled softly at the memory that the scar represented to him.

"I remember that day. It was two years after you and Cora met for the first time and we had been meeting once a week at in that clearing at the same time every Monday for two years straight. The two of you decided that you were going to be friends forever and to seal the deal you made a blood bond."

"In my defence, it was Cora's idea." I added to the story with a gentle smirk on my lips and he grinned at me as he shook his in amusement.

"That's what you said then as well." He reminded me pointedly and I just shrugged my shoulders innocently as I laughed at the memory. My smile disappeared as I remembered that Peter wasn't just my best friend's uncle anymore and he wasn't just the man I looked up to like a father. Now he was a murder and the Alpha that had turned my twin brother into a werewolf against his will.

"Why are you killing all those people?" I repeated my earlier question to him quietly as I lowered my gaze in shame that I had been side-tracked by memories of the passed instead of getting more information out of him.

"I'm only killing those responsible." He informed me softly as he took a small step closer to me and my gaze instantly snapped up to meet his.

"The fire. The spiral the sign of a vendetta. You're only going after those who were involved in the fire that killed your family." I stated gently as he nodded his head in agreement and I could see the pride in his eyes that I had figured it out so fast. I looked away from him when a bubble of happiness that he was proud of me swelled in my chest and was then quickly squashed by guilt. Peter took another step closer to me until he was only an arm-length away from me and I looked back up into his eyes with a frown on my lips. "I understand." I whispered softly as I wrapped an arm around my stomach as more tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"Don't cry, sweetheart." Peter told me softly and I nodded my head twice hesitantly as I closed my eyes tightly. I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand and when I opened my eyes I was standing alone in the cocktail dress section of Macy's. I looked around frantically for any sign of Peter but couldn't see him anywhere so I sighed in defeat and took a deep breath to calm myself before turning on my heel to go and find Allison or Lydia.

* * *

I looked in my mirror at the Purple Embellished Cut Out One Shoulder Cocktail Dress that I was wearing with my stylish curly bun and my makeup done perfectly before walking over to my bed to sit down and put on my Badgley Mischka Nisha II Specchio Pumps. I strapped on my heels and stood back up to look at the outfit as a whole in the mirror. I pursed my lips together as I inspected the dress that let the world see the long scar on my shoulder and the shoes together before smiling brightly at my reflection and leaving the room to show my mother and brother. I strolled into my twin's room to find him and mom sitting on the bed together while mom sewed his dress pants.

"Hey, guys. How do I look?" I asked them brightly as I struck an over-exaggerated pose in the middle of the room for them and they both laughed at me as they clapped their hands together.

"God, you look beautiful, honey." Mom gushed as she pressed her hands together and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, God, mom. Don't start crying, alright? Because you start and then I start and it's Scott's turn and we all ruin our makeup." I told her jokingly as I sat on the edge of Scott's bedside table and she snorted in amusement as she went back to sewing Scott's pants.

"So is she coming here, because you know I need the car tonight." Mom said to Scott as she continued to sew his pants and I crossed my arms over my chest as I watched Scott fidget nervously.

"No. I'm going stag." Scott informed her while I rolled my eyes at his use of the word stag because it was just a fancy term for alone.

"You're going alone?"

"Stag. There's a difference. Sort of."

"There's not. I'm going alone." I told them as I stretched out the word alone with smirk on my face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little, you know, surprised that, you know, you don't have anyone else to ask other than Allison. And I'm surprised nobody asked you, Little Miss Popularity." Mom said to Scott and I respectively as I shrugged my shoulders and inspected my nails.

"I never said no one asked me." I pointed out to her with a smug grin on my lips and she chucked lightly as she shook her head in amusement.

"There are no other girls besides Allison." Scott told her dramatically and I frowned as I processed his words.

"Um, hello?" I mumbled as I waved a hand between me and mom but they both ignored me other than Scott rolling his deep brown eyes at me.

"You really feel that way?" mom asked Scott in surprise as her hands stopped moving in shock at his answer.

"Can you just please keep sewing?" he begged her desperately but I knew it would deter mom form getting what she wanted out of him.

"No, no, no, no. You have time for just one question. Come here. Do you really feel that way?" she asked him as she started sewing again after a moment.

"I can't help it. I mean, every time I look at her, I get this - this hollow feeling in my chest, and it's like - it's like someone literally took a shovel and dug a hole in me, and it's the worst feeling I've ever had in my life, and I didn't - I didn't know anyone could actually ever feel this bad." Scott declared to her as he looked down at his hands and I raised my eyes at his ability to form such sappy words.

"I know." Mom told him sadly with a unhappy smile on her lips and I knew that she was thinking about dad in that moment.

"I don't know." I uttered under my breath as I looked away from them but they both heard me and looked up at me in something like pity. I looked away from them because I didn't want their pity and by the way that Scott described being in love, I didn't want that either. It sounded like a dialogue from a romantic comedy and that was just too unrealistic for me to grasp.

"Everyone knows eventually." Mom told me softly before turning her attention to my brother. "It does go away."

"I don't want it to." Scott admitted to her and I crossed my ankles as I looked at the ground with my eyebrow scrunched together.

"Have you told her how you feel?"

"She knows." Scott said with resolve but mom and I rolled our eyes simultaneously before mom slapped him in the forehead for his stupid answer. I covered my mouth with my hand to stop from laughing out loud at his dumbfounded expression but a few giggles escaped.

"Come on, she knows. She knows? Listen, dumb ass, I'm gonna let you in on a secret that most guys don't even have a clue about, all right? You ready? Women love words." Mom informed him and I nodded in agreement as a small smile spread across my lips.

"Huh?"

"You need to tell her how you feel. Just say it. Say it again. Say it differently. Learn how to say it better. Learn how to sing it. You know, just write it in a poem and a letter attached to flowers, carve it in a tree, in a sidewalk with cement - tattoo on your arm." Mom listed in a dreamy voice as she gaze off into nothingness and I smiled slightly at her fondly.

"Really?" Scott asked with excitement in his voice because he had always wanted a tattoo for some reason.

"No. Not really. Just - Tell her the truth. Tell her - anything and everything you want."

"Everything?" Scott asked her seriously in a soft voice as he threw a glance over at me and knew that he was talking about more than just saying 'I love you'.

"But when you do - I'd keep that buttoned. Here you go." Mom said with a smile as she handed Scott his freshly sewn up pants and Scott took them from her with a thankful smile of his own. I stood up from the bedside table so that I could go and get my purse but before I left the room I looked back over at Scott at the same time he was looking at me. I gave my twin brother a soft reassuring smile as I turned on my heel and left the room without looking back.

* * *

I walked into the school gym and rolled my eyes at the crowd of dancing teenagers because I really didn't find these kinds of events all that fun. I smiled slightly when I saw Jackson standing near the side of the room with Danny and another guy that I didn't recognise. I made my way over to them quickly and smiled brightly when I saw the bottle of clear liquid in Jackson's hand.

"Oh, thank God." I muttered loudly as I snatched the bottle from my best friend's hand and gulped down some the liquid greedily.

"Help yourself." Jack told me with a smirk as the vodka burned its way down my throat and I just smirked back at him before taking another hit and then handing it back to him.

"No way am I doing this sober." I declared as I shook my head and rolled my eyes and the three guys laughed out loud at me.

"Sophie, this is my date Aaron. Aaron, this my friend Sophie." Danny introduced me to the guy standing next to him and I smiled brightly as I shook his offered hand.

"Nice to meet you, Aaron. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to find a guy as hot as your date." I told them jokingly as I threw a wink in Danny's direction before turning on my heel and walking away. I walked around the gym for a few minutes by myself but I was getting bored fast as I dodged the dancing couples. I noticed a familiar blonde girl sitting on the bleachers alone so I made my way over there with a smile on my face.

"Erica!" I called out happily to my friend and the blonde turned her head in surprise that someone was talking to her. I took in her pretty light blue dress as I walked up to her and sat down on the bench besides her. "You look absolutely gorgeous." I told her honestly and she blushed as she looked down at her feet with a shy smile.

"You look great, Soph." she told me quietly and I chuckled lightly at the remark as I ducked my head.

"You should have gotten ready at my place. It would have been heaps of fun playing dress ups." I said with a pout on my lips and she gave a quick flash of a smile.

"I figured you would be getting ready with Lydia." She admitted to me as she shrugged her shoulders and I snorted in amusement at her answer.

"No way in hell am I getting ready anywhere near Lydia Martin. She like a Nazi with a mascara wand." I told her jokingly although I was a bit serious about not getting ready anywhere near Lydia and Erica giggled a little softly. I smiled at her warmly as I knocked my shoulder with hers and she knocked me back playfully. We sat and talked with one another for a while both I decided to find someone to dance with at least once tonight so I said goodbye to Erica after making plans to hang out soon. As I was walking around the room searching for someone to dance with and trying to avoid Greenberg I saw a familiar head of tawny curls standing tall above the crowd so I smiled brightly and headed towards Isaac. "Isaac!" I called out over the music and he immediately turned towards my voice in shock.

"Oh, uh, hey, Sophie." He stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand and I just smiled at him warmly as I grabbed his other hand in mine.

"You have to dance with me." I ordered him playfully with a smile as I began leading him onto the dance floor but he instantly started shaking his head at me.

"I can't dance." He stated in denial and I stopped in the middle of the dance floor to turn back around and face him with a pout on my lips. I took a small step closer to him as he looked around the room nervously and I squeezed the hand I was holding reassuringly.

"If you don't dance with me, Isaac, I might end up getting stuck with Greenberg. Do you really want me getting stuck with Greenberg, Lahey? Save me." I said to him in playful sternness and he smiled down at me a little so I took that as I win and smiled at him brightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Thankfully, a slow song was playing as we swayed together on the dance floor with my arms around Isaac's neck and his hand resting gently on my waist. "You know something, Isaac? You have a real future as a knight-in-shining-armour." I told him jokingly as I looked up at him with smirk and he rolled his eyes at me in amusement so I lightly hit his chest with one hand. "No, I'm serious. I was out here all alone like a damsel in distress and then along came Knight Isaac to save me from dancing with the horrid troll, aka Greenberg."

"Not Knight Isaac. It's actually Sir Isaac." He corrected me playfully and I laughed out at the mock serious face he was wearing.

"I'm sorry. My mistake, I apologise." I said with a smile before I heard a ruckus across the room and turned my head to see Coach Flinstock standing in the middle of the dance floor. I frowned as Isaac and I both paused in our dancing to see who Coach was yelling at in the middle of the dance.

"What the hell are you do - What the hell are you doing?" Coach asked loudly and I lifted my head higher to see my brother with his arms wrapped around Danny in an embrace.

"Yes, coach?" Scott asked him as everyone stopped and stared at the commotion even the band.

"Is that my brother and Danny?" I asked Isaac quietly and he nodded at me without taking his eyes away from the scene.

"Okay, ho - ho - ho - ha ha. Hold on, you - I was just saying he's not supposed to - I mean, I wasn't saying that he shouldn't - You guys don't think - You don't - I - I was - Just dance, everybody. Just dance! Dance! It's a party!" Coach exclaimed nervously when everyone was looking at him like he was the one in the wrong for trying to stop two guys from dancing together.

"I didn't know Scott was…?" Isaac started to say but it ended up as a question and I chuckled lightly in amusement as I wrapped my arms back around his neck to resume our dance.

"He's not but he is on academic probation and not meant to be at the dance." I explained to him with a proud smile because my brother's plan worked out well.

"Oh! That was, uh, actually pretty smart." Isaac said as he nodded his head slowly and I laughed as I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, yes, it was." I agreed with him as we continued to dance to the music and I looked around the room to see Scott dancing with Allison near the edge of the dance floor. As though he could feel my gaze on him, Scott lifted his head and met my gaze from across the crowded dance floor. I could clearly read the question in his deep brown eyes and I slowly nodded my head telling him to go for it. Scott was going to tell Allie that he was a werewolf.


	13. Code-Breaker

** cgi/set?id=100281277**

* * *

**Code Breaker:**

I woke up to the constant buzzing of my cell phone near my head as I slept dozed peacefully on the brink of sleep but not yet achieving it. I felt the presence of something solid behind me and something wrapped tightly around my waist so it took me a minute in my tired state to remember that I wasn't at home in my room. I had gotten bored of the Winter Formal quickly after my dance with Isaac so I had started up a flirt with one of the bass players in the band that was playing. Our suggestive conversation soon turned into a trip in his car back to his apartment across town with a small detour to my house so that I could change out of my formal dress and into a black D&G UNDERWEAR Tank top, Vila Jacinda Knit Cardigan and Evaw Wave INDRA Leggings with Accessorize Simple Side Tie Ballerina flats. I opened my eyes into slits as I reached one arm out of the warm covers to grab my cell phone.

"Hello?" I answered the phone quietly as I attempted to slide out of the bed without waking up the bass player whose name I couldn't remember.

"Sophie! Thank God! Where the hell are you?" Stiles asked me in a panic as I finally got myself out the musician's arms and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I rubbed a hand across my forehead as I looked around the messy room for the clothes that I had abandoned earlier that night.

"Uh, I'm in bed." I told him honestly as I stood up from the edge of the bed to search for my clothes quietly without waking the guy asleep in the bed. "Why? What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much. Except that your douche of a best friend told the werewolf hunters about your werewolf brother and now they're out to kill his werewolf ass. Ah, and Peter, the big frightening Alpha werewolf bit Lydia and then kidnapped me." Stiles informed me in a rush as I froze where I was in the middle of the room with my mouth gaped open.

"…Hmm. Okay, well, the better question is where are you, Stiles?" I asked him as I shook my head once before crouching down to pick up my tights.

"I'm in my jeep with Peter. He needs me to find Derek by tracing Scott's phone." He told me as I balanced the cell phone in between my shoulder and my ear so that my hands were free so I could pull my pants on.

"Do you even know how to trace a phone?" I asked him doubtfully as I picked up my tank top from the floor and then threw it on quickly.

"Yeah, about that. That's why I'm calling you." He admitted sheepishly and I rolled my eyes at him as I grabbed my cardigan from the floor with one hand. "Listen, I'm going to swing by your house and pick you up."

"You can't." I said to him as I looked for my shoes in the mess on the floor and I heard him groan on the other end of the phone.

"I know you need you beauty sleep, Soph, but this is a little more important." He argued with me as I found my shoes and slid them onto my feet silently.

"No, I mean, you can't pick me up at my house." I corrected him as I headed towards the front door of the apartment without looking back.

"Why not? You just said you were in bed."

"I didn't say I was my bed." I reminded him with a satisfied smirk on my lips as I quietly opened the front door and snuck out of the apartment.

"What? Oh! Gross, Sophie, you're like my sister." Stiles complained loudly in disgust as I rolled my eyes at his dramatics and headed towards the elevator. "Oh, God. Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

"Thanks. I don't know where I am but I'll look it up on the GPS on my phone and text you the address. Hang on, I have to go." I told him as I approached the elevator and the doors opened automatically for me to enter. I pressed the button for the ground floor while I typed on the GPS app on my phone before smiling slightly and sending my location to Stiles' phone so that he could come and pick me up.

* * *

Stiles roughly pulled his blue light jeep into a parking space in an underground parking garage and I quickly jumped out of the backseat after the Alpha werewolf and Stiles. I crossed my arms over my chest tightly as I followed silently behind Peter who had Stiles by the back of his shirt as they strolled to a sedan that was parked a few car spots away.

"Whose car is this?" Stiles asked as we all walked over to stand near the boot of the car and I looked at Peter curiously as I waited to hear his answer.

"It belonged to my nurse." He replied calmly to Stiles as he pulled out a set of car keys and unlocked the boot of the car.

"What happened to your n - Oh, my God!" Stiles exclaimed loudly as Peter opened the trunk to reveal the rotting corpse of Jennifer and I gulped as I looked away with tears in my eyes. I covered my mouth to stop the sob that threatened to escape at the sight of the woman I had known for years. Peter reached into the trunk to pull out a grey laptop bag that was cradled in Jennifer's arms before shoving it at Stiles to hold. Stiles stared at the dead body with wide unblinking eyes as I blinked rapidly to clear the pools that had filled my eyes.

"I got better." Peter explained coolly as he looked once at the body of his ex-nurse and then at the two us. Stiles and I stared at him in fright as he slammed the boot shut so that we couldn't see the corpse anymore and I sighed in relief that I wasn't looking at a body.

"Good luck getting a signal down here." Stiles said to Peter when he recovered from his shock of seeing a dead body but the Alpha werewolf just pulled out a black rectangle from his pocket and handed it over to Stiles silently. "Oh, MiFi. And you're a Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves, or just a personal preference?" Stiles asked him as he pulled the laptop from the grey bag and I pushed Stiles out of the way so that I could work on the laptop.

"Get out of the way." I murmured as I pushed him back a few steps and stood in front of the laptop.

"Turn it on. Get connected." Peter told me sternly as he stepped back as well and I shot him a dirty look over my shoulder because he knew that I hated being told what to do.

"You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here." Stiles quipped from my side and I glared at him as I flipped the MiFi connector over to look at the serial number.

"Look, you still need Scott's username and password, and I'm sorry, but I don't know them." I told Peter as I connected onto the internet with the MiFi and looked up at the Alpha apologetically with a shrug of my delicate shoulders.

"You don't but Stiles here does." Peter said as he looked past me to Stiles with a smirk on his lips and Stiles blanched slightly at his intense stare.

"No, I don't." Stiles denied quickly as he shook his head at the werewolf and I raised an eyebrow at him because even I could tell that he was lying.

"You know both of them."

"No, I don't."

"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying." Peter informed my friend as he tilted his head to the side and gazed at him intently.

"Dude, I swear to God – "Stiles started to protest with him but was cut off when Peter slammed his head down on the closed trunk lid of the car and I bit back a gasp at the aggressive act.

"I can be very persuasive, Stiles. Don't make me persuade you." Peter said to Stiles softly as he loosened his hold on the younger boy and I glared slightly at Peter for injuring my friend before turning back to the computer.

"What happens after you find Derek?" I asked Peter softly as I typed on the keyboard without looking up to meet his gaze. When Peter didn't answered me after a minute of silence I peeked up at him to see him looking back at me with tender teal eyes so I quickly looked away to finish typing. "You need to enter the username and password." I told Stiles as I pushed to laptop slightly in his direction and took a step out of the way so he could work.

"I think this is the longest you've gone without threatening me." Stiles said to Peter as he moved to stand in front of the laptop and I rolled my eyes at him as I wrapped an arm around my waist protectively.

"Don't think, Stiles. Type." Peter barked at him impatiently and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up at the authority in his tone of voice.

"You're gonna kill people, aren't you?" Stiles asked him quietly as he stood in front of the laptop not doing anything and I pursed my lips together as I looked down at my feet.

"Only the responsible ones." Peter informed him and I could hear the obvious gentleness in his voice that must has been for my benefit. I was feeling a little guilty about the fact that I didn't feel guilty about the murders Peter was committing. I could understand the need and want for vengeance but that didn't mean that it was the right thing to do.

"Look, if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott out of it."

"Do you know why wolves hunt in packs?" Peter asked him impatiently as I shifted from foot to foot next to them as they talked. "It's because their favourite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek and Scott. I need both of them."

"He's not gonna help you."

"Oh, he will. Because it'll save Allison. And you will, because it will save Scott. Your best friend whom you know so well, you even have his username and password." Peter said knowingly to Stiles as he smiled slightly and Stiles huffed quickly in defeat before turning back to the laptop in front of him. I stepped forward so that I was able to see what he was doing and grimaced when I saw what he had chosen for his username.

"His username is "Allison"?" I asked Stiles in disbelief as I glanced up at him but he just continued to type in the password. "His password is also "Allison"?"

"Still want him in your pack?" Stiles asked Peter sassily as I smirked lightly before frowning because I remembered that this wasn't a funny situation.

"Get out of the way." I uttered as I pushed Stiles out of the way so that I could stand in front of the laptop. I focused completely on the task at hand as I typed furiously on the keyboard of the laptop until I had the exact location of Scott's phone. "Wait, what the – "I muttered to myself when I saw where the hunters were keeping him but Peter must have heard me because he and Stiles came and crowded around the laptop on either side of me.

"That's where they're keeping him? At his own house?" Stiles asked in disbelief as he pointed to the screen and I shrugged my shoulders at him because I didn't have an answer.

"Not at it. Under it. I know exactly where that is." Peter told us as he walked over to the side of the car and I glanced at his back quickly before shutting off the laptop knowing that we were done now. Peter walked back of to us and I silently handed him the laptop now that it was closed down. He smiled at me warmly but I all I could muster up was a wobbly smile as I quickly back away a few steps from him. Peter turned away from us to walk over to the driver's side the Jennifer's car and I just watched him sadly as I wrapped an arm around my waist.

"So you're not gonna kill me?" Stiles asked him as he approached the driver's door and I rolled my eyes at him for even giving him the idea.

"Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here." Peter explained to Stiles gently as he took a few steps closer to us and Stiles mirrored every step he took so that he was next to me.

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?"

"I like you, Stiles. Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?" Peter asked him politely and I felt my eyes widen in shock at his words as I fumbled for Stiles arm protectively.

"What?" we both asked meekly as we looked at the Alpha with wide shocked eyes and I felt Stiles stiffen slightly in my hold of his arm.

"Do you want the bite?" he repeated slowly as he enunciated every word for us. "If it doesn't kill you - and it could - you'll become like us."

"Like you." Stiles said softly as Peter took a step closer to the two of us and I tensed automatically at the prospect of a threat.

"Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture? That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl. You'd be equals. Maybe more. Yes or no?" Peter asked as he picked up Stiles free arm and bought it up to his mouth as we both watched in shock. I glanced at Stiles from the corner of my eye and I could clearly see the indecision etched into his face as he tried to make up his mind.

"I don't wanna be like you." Stiles finally decided as he ripped his arm out of Peter's firm grasp and then rubbed where he had been holding. I breathed out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding as I felt my body relax now the major problem had been dealt with.

"Do you know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words "I don't want." You may believe that you're telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye, Stiles. Goodbye, Sophie." Peter said to us both before he climbed in the driver side of Jennifer's car and pulled out the car park quickly.

* * *

Stiles and I rushed into the hospital hand in hand as silently rode the elevator up to the floor that Lydia was on and then ran out of the lift in a panic. My gaze immediately went to the glass window that Jackson was standing by because I knew that on the other side was one of my best friends. I started to move in that direction with Stiles but Sheriff Stilinski stepped in front of us blocking our way with an angry expression.

"You know what? It's good that we're in a hospital, because I'm gonna kill you." John seethed at his son as he pulled the two of us to the side so that he could yell at us in private.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked him meekly as I gazed at the window that was separating Lydia from the rest of the world.

"They don't know, partially because they don't know what happened. She lost a lot of blood, but there's something else going on with her." John informed us with sympathy lacing his voice and I looked back at him with wide eyes. I could feel the tears building in my eyes so I quickly looked away from the man that had been like a father to me and Scott our whole life because I didn't think I could take the pity in his eyes without crying hysterically.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked him warily as he glanced frantically between his father and the window that led to the girl he loved. I blindly grasped his hand in mine in a show of silently support for my friend because I knew that this had to be hard for him.

"The doctors say it's like she's having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock. Did you see anything? I mean, do you have any idea who or what attacked her?"

"I haven't seen her all night." I told him honestly as I shook my head and crossed one of my arms over my chest while my other hand stayed firmly in Stiles.

"No. No, I have no idea." Stiles answered as he shook his head at his father and squeezed my hand reassuringly even though we both knew nothing could give us real assurance.

"What about Scott?" John wondered out loud as I frowned in concern and Stiles' brow furrowed in confusion as well.

"What do you mean? What about him?"

"Did he see anything?" The Sheriff asked us both as he looked between the two of us and I felt my eyes widen at the question.

"What do you - is he not here?" I asked him loudly as I looked around the room for any sign of my twin brother but couldn't see him anywhere. I looked over at Jackson near the window with questioning eyes just as he was looking back at me and he shrugged his shoulders as he mouthed the words 'I don't know' to me.

"What are you talking about? I've been calling him on his cell phone. I've gotten no response." John told me and Stiles as he rubbed his forehead with a free hand. I sighed in defeat as I shook my head before I let go of Stiles' hand and started walking over to my best friend.

"Yeah, you're not gonna get one." I heard Stiles say softly to his father but I ignored them both as I walked over to Jackson near the window looking into Lydia's hospital room. Jack looked at me with sad light green eyes as I stood next to him silently looking at my injured friend. Her complexion was pale white and I knew that if she was awake she would be having a field day about the lack of makeup. Her strawberry blonde waves were spread out on the crisp white pillow but what drew my attention was the see-through breathing tube that was connected to her mouth so that she could breath. She looked so pathetically helpless just lying there and I knew that she would hate for anyone to see her like this because it was the opposite of her usual carefree, strong and intimating façade. I felt Jackson slip his strong arm around my shoulders supportively and I leaned back into him as I closed my eyes tightly so that I could wish that it was all a dream. I wanted to open my eyes to find everything back to normal but I knew logically that it wouldn't happen.

"She'll be okay." Jackson whispered to me softly as he pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead and I couldn't help but smile slightly at the compassionate side of him that only I got to see.

"How could you possibly know that?" I whispered back to him with my eyes still closed and I felt him shrug his shoulder slightly under my head that was resting on it.

"It's Lydia. She's not going anywhere until she wants to." He reminded my pointedly but I could hear the amusement and love in his voice and I opened my eyes to look at him gazing into the window at her.

"Hey, she'll be okay." I reassured him with the same words he had used on me and he switched his focus from Lydia to me with an amused smirk on his lips.

"How could you possibly know that?" he asked me mockingly as he tightened his hold on my shoulder and I laughed a little as I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"It's Lydia." I repeated his words softly with a smile before we both looked back at the girl through the window. I looked away from Lydia with a frown when I noticed Stiles rushing passed us with a determined look on his face.

"Hey, where are you going?" I called out to him as I quickly followed after my quirky friend because I knew that whatever was enough to make him leaving Lydia had to have been important. Jackson grabbed my hand in his as we both chased after Stiles at a brisk pace.

"To find Scott." Stiles answered me without stopping or slowing down for us as we walked down a corridor.

"You don't have a car." I reminded him pointedly because we had to leave the jeep at the parking garage when we realised that Peter had stolen the keys.

"I'm aware of that. Thank you." Stiles said sarcastically as Jackson and I caught up to him at a corner.

"Here, I'll drive. Come on – "Jackson offered as he tried to grab Stiles shoulder as we walked but Stiles quickly jerked his shoulder out of reach and turned around to face him as he stopped in the middle of the empty hallway.

"Look, just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it okay, all right? Half of this is still your fault."

"Look, I have a car. You don't. Do you want my help or not?" Jackson asked him slightly exasperated as I squeezed his hand silently asking him for patience and he gave me a quick squeezed back as he glanced down at my worried face.

"All right. Did you bring the Porsche?" Stiles asked him suddenly as he nodded his head jerkily in agreement.

"Yeah." Jack replied warily as he pulled the set of keys for the Porsche out of his Hugo Boss dress jacket.

"Good. I'll drive." Scott's best friend announced as he snatched the keys out of Jack's hand before turning to face the set of doors that lead to the outside. We all took a few steps but then froze where we were when we saw that the doors were blocked by a group of men in dark clothing.

"Sophie. Boys. I was wondering if you can tell me where Scott McCall is." The lead of the group explained as he took a step closer and I narrowed my eyes slightly at the familiar man.

"Chris." I greeted Allison's father with a slight smile as I pulled Jackson back next to me with my hand. "I haven't seen Scott since the dance."

"Scott McCall? Um, haven't seen him since the dance. Jackson, you?" Stiles asked without taking his eyes away from the hunters in front of him and I felt Jackson hand shake in mine so I place my other hand on his arm in an effort to calm him down.

"I – uh." He stuttered unsurely as he stared the group of hunters with wide eyes and I squeezed his hand again reassuringly to remind him that I was there for him.

"Oh, for the love of God." I heard Stiles mutter under his breath as we all just looked at the hunters with wide eyes.

"Let's try this again. Where is Scott McCall?" Chris asked us sternly with a frown on his face as he stepped closer but when none of us answered him he sighed to himself before motioning to the other hunters in the group. The other men stepped forward quickly at his instruction and each grabbed one of us by the arms before dragging us into an empty hospital storage closet. Jackson and I got thrown roughly into an old-fashioned hospital bed as Chris held Stiles against the wall by the collar of his shirt. "Let me ask you a question, Stiles. Have you ever seen a rabid dog?"

"No. I could put it on my to-do-list, if you just let me go." Stiles replied to him sassily as he glowered at the older man and I straightened myself as I leaned against the bed next to Jackson. I glanced at Jack to make sure he was alright all to find him staring at the scene in front of him with wide terrified eyes.

"Well, I have. And the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you wanna know what happened?" Chris asked Stiles in a snarl as he continued to hold him against the wall roughly and I grabbed Jack's hand in mine blindly as I watched them with baited breath.

"Not really. No offense to your storytelling skills."

"He tried to kill me, and I was forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole while that he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?"

"No. And it sounds like you need to be a little bit more select – "

"Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon? Did you have to lock him up?"

"Yeah, I did. I had to handcuff him to a radiator. Why? Would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him?" Stiles asked him pointedly and I felt myself stiffen at his words as I glanced at Chris in disgust.

"I hate to dispel a popular rumour, Stiles, but we never did that." Chris told him after a moment and I frowned when I could see the truth in his eyes.

"Oh, right. Derek said you guys had a code. I guess no one ever breaks it."

"Never."

"What if someone does?" I asked him from where I was next to Jackson and Chris looked away from Stiles towards me. "Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent." I recited the hunter's code to him in fluent French as I looked directly into his eyes and he finally let Stiles go as that he fell to the floor.

"Someone like who?" he asked me softly as he looked at the ground as though he already knew the answer.

"Your sister." I told him gently as Stiles picked himself up off of the floor and Chris looked back up at me with tears in his eyes but no doubt at my words.

"Kate told me you were handy with a gun and an arrow. Wanna come?" he asked me with a smirk on his lips and I smirked back at him in anticipation as I nodded my head at him in answer.

* * *

I silently followed Chris through the forest until we reached the burnt remains of the Hale House and the first thing I noticed was Kate Argent standing over my twin brother with a gun pointed at his chest.

"Kate!" Chris called out to her to announce our presence and Kate, Scott and Allison who was sprawled out on the ground near the other's all looked in our direction. Kate's face stayed the picture of calm although I could see the fear in her eyes as Scott and Allie both had expressions of shock and relief to the sight of Chris and I. "I know what you did. Put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do." Kate informed him calmly without wavering in the slightest but I did notice her eyes quickly flicker to the burnt house. My own gaze flickered over to the house once and I could feel my finger itching to reach for the 9x19 mm Walther P99, German semi-automatic pistol that Chris had given me for protection.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a 16 year old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code - Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent." Chris reminded her pointedly and she pursed her lips in defiance as she made no movement.

"We hunt those who hunt us." Allie translated quickly with wide eyes as she looked between her aunt and her father.

"Put the gun down." Chris ordered his sister sternly as he took out his own gun and pointed at her warningly but Kate just chuckled lightly at him without moving her aim away from Scott.

"Come on, Chris. You're not going to shoot your little sister." She taunted him with a smirk on her lips so I looked at Chris once and saw him nod at me to on ahead. I put my hand behind my back and came back out of the Walther P99 in hand before I smirked at Kate as I raised the gun expertly at her.

"What about me, Kate? That is _my_ brother you're aiming a gun at." I reminded her as her gaze moved from Chris to me in shock and I quickly flicked the safety off of the gun skilfully without looking away from her. "Now, put your gun down." I told her sternly before I fired a shot off that landed exactly where I wanted it to on the tree trunk just by her head and she looked behind her at the bullet hole before back at me with wide eyes. "Before I put you down. And you know how good a shot I am."

"Her I believe." I heard Kate utter quietly as she lowered her gun slowly so that it wasn't pointed at my brother and I sighed in relief without appearing too weak. The front door to the Hale House started to squeak suddenly and my gaze along with everyone else's was drawn to the noise.

"Allison, get back." Chris ordered his daughter as we all watched the door slowly open squeakily and Chris, Kate and I all raised guns to aim at the door while Allison armed her bow with an arrow and Scott summoned his inner werewolf as his form of protection.

"What is it?" Allie asked anyone quietly as she watched in a horrid fascination with wide unblinking eyes.

"It's the Alpha." Scott announced to her just as the door opened all the way but nothing was there for a moment before a huge black figure that I couldn't see probably charge out of the front door. The creature ran out of the door only to circle around the group of was at high speed as we all tried to follow it's movements with our weapons to no avail. The Alpha ran into Chris' side and sent him falling to the ground unconscious as the rest of us watched helplessly before he ran into Allie next and sent her to the ground just like her father. I felt something push into the side of me suddenly and I fell to the ground with a groan as my gun fell out of my hand on the way down. My head connected with the ground and a rush of pain instantly invaded my head before my vision started to blur and the last thing I could see before the darkness took over was Kate Argent spinning in circles with her gun trained on a force that she couldn't see.

"Come on! Come on!" her voice echoed in my ears as the black nothingness took over my body.

* * *

I woke up with a stinging in my head as I rolled over onto my back only to find that I was lying on the ground outside instead of in my nice warm bed at room. I sat up on my elbows as I squinted my eyes and looked around the forest that I was sleeping in for no known reason. I looked up at the burnt remains of the Hale House in confusion before glancing to the side and seeing the prone form of Chris Argent a few feet away from me. I gasped to myself as the events leading up to my collapse replayed in my head before I scrambled to my feet in a hurry despite the pain radiating through my head. I stood up shakily as I ran a hand through my messy long brunette hair and looked around for all the people who did been here before I passed out. I sighed in relief when I saw Scott passed out a few metres away from me and then when I turned I could see the unconscious body of Derek Hale even though I had no idea he was there before. I frowned in confusion when I couldn't see Allison or Kate anywhere before my eyebrows rose in panic. Peter would want Kate to die in the same place as his family as some sort of poetic justice so I took off running towards the front door of the Hale House. I entered the dilapidated living room only to see the body of the deceased Kate Argent and a nervous looking Allison standing in the doorframe facing Peter.

"Ah, Sophie. I'm so glad you could join us." Peter greeted me cheerfully as I slowly walked into the room to stand next to my friend. I gripped her hand in mine as silently tears rolled down her cheeks for her fallen aunt and pursed my lips in a frown as I looked at Peter.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked him hesitantly as Allison squeezed my hand in thanks for the silently support.

"I'm going to make sure that you're safe." He told me earnestly with a small smile and I frowned in confusion as to what he meant by that. Suddenly, Peter lurched himself towards the two of us and I quickly pushed Allison to the side so that she wasn't in the direct path of the Alpha werewolf. Luckily, Peter hardly glanced at the young hunter and instead pushed me up against the closest wall with both hands on my shoulder firmly keeping me in place as I squirmed in his hold.

"What are you doing?" I asked him in a scared whisper as I felt terrified tears filling my eyes but I blinked them back because I didn't want to seem weaker than I already was.

"I need you to be strong, Sophie." He told me sternly but yet at the same time there was a soft resolve in his voice that left me wondering what the hell he was up to. He dug his fingers deeper into my skin until I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my lips and I felt the familiar burning of tears running down my cheeks as I silently glared at Peter accusingly. "Don't cry. This is for the best." He told me as he looked at me with sincerity in his teal coloured eyes but I no longer trusted what he thought was best for me so that didn't reassure me much.

"No. No. No. What are you doing?" I asked him in a panic as he slowly brought my left arm up to his mouth and I watched in a horrid fascination as his mouth was the only part of him in transform into a werewolf. My mouth gaped open as he bit into my forearm with his monstrous teeth and I let out a small cry as the pain from the bite radiated up my arm. "Ah!" I cried in agony as the intense pain spread from the bit all the way up my arm and through my body. Peter dropped my arm from his mouth as I cried shamelessly now and fell to the floor as I cradled my arm against my chest. I flinched when Peter crouched down next to me but he ignored that as he swept a piece of my long hair behind my ear and my left cheek dry of tears.

"It's for the best, sweetheart." He told me quietly and I looked at him in total disbelief as tried my best to ignore the pain shooting up and down my arm.

"I could die. The bite might not take." I reminded him in a shaky voice that sounded nothing like me as I shook my head in defeat but he just smiled at me proudly.

"You're strong and stubborn." He said to me as he wiped the other side of my face and I sniffled a little as I pain started to subside.

"Not a pack animal then." I joked lightly as I rubbed my nose with the back of my hand and he chuckled lightly at my weak attempt at a joke. I noticed Peter's expression change back to a cold mask as he stood up from besides me to stand in the middle of the room cautiously. I slowly stood up from the floor with help from the wall as Allison ran over to my side reminding me that she was still there in the room. I heard the faint sound of growling on either side of me and looked over to the right to see Scott approaching in full werewolf mode before glancing to the left where Derek was doing the same thing.

"Run!" Scott ordered us both so Allison grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room just before I could hear the sound of a fight breaking out between the werewolves. We both ran out of the house as fast as we could and then ran over to where Chris was still passed out on the ground outside.

"Dad. Dad. Dad." Allison cried as she crouched down beside him and I copied her actions on the other side of his body.

"Chris." I called as I slapped him in the face but he didn't move a muscle so I sighed in defeat that we would have to wait for him to wake up on his own. Allison and I both jumped in surprise as one of the front windows smashed from the inside and Scott came tumbling out of it until he stopped in a sprawled position. Not seconds after Scott was thrown through the window, the Alpha came running out in full werewolf form and picked up my brother by the front of his jacket. I watched with wide eyes as both werewolves snarled at each other before Scott used both of his feet to kick the Alpha in the chest so that he stumbled back a few steps and let Scott go in the process. The Alpha growled out Scott just as the sound of tires filled the clearing and then a loud honking of a horn followed it. We all turned to see Stiles and Jackson climbing out of the Porsche before Stiles threw a glass bottle at the Alpha but the he caught it in his clawed hand easily.

"Allison!" Scott called out to his girlfriend from across the clearing so we both turned to look at him before he threw her abandoned bow at her. She caught it in mid-air and expertly aimed it with an arrow before aiming at the glass container in the Alpha's hand and shooting. The arrow connected with the glass making the container detonate in a fiery explosion that started at the Alpha's hand but soon travelled across his whole arm. We all watched as the Alpha started to panic and tried to put out the fire on his arm but Jackson quickly through the second glass container that was in his hand at the werewolf and the Alpha's entire body was engulfed in flames in seconds. The angry roar of the Alpha echoed through the clearing as we all watched with wide eyes as the fire burned him. Scott quickly stood up from his crouch when it looked like the Alpha was heading towards Allie and kicked him in the chest so that he went stumbling off in the other direction. I watched in horror as the Alpha slowly transformed back into its human shape of Peter Hale except he was severely burned as he gagged for breath. I stumbled forward a few steps as I watched Peter gasp for breath and then collapse to the ground. I looked to the side as tears started to burn my vision again and saw that Chris had now woken up from his unconscious state.

"Wait!" I heard my brother cry out loud so I turned my glance to him in a panic thinking that something was wrong but I only saw him staring at something to the side where Peter had died. I followed his gaze to see Derek standing over his uncle's body and frowned in confusion as to what Scott was yelling about. "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family - what am I supposed to do?" Scott asked pathetically as he looked over to where Allison was huddled with her father and I frowned even more because I knew that there was no known cure for a werewolf bite. "Wait! No, no! Don't!" Scott yelled in a panic as Derek used his werewolf claws to rip out his uncle's throat and I choked on a sob as I felt my knees go weak.

"Oh, my god." I whispered sadly as I fell to my knees in the dirt and my chest heaved with sobs as I stared at the lifeless remains of Peter Hale.

"I'm the Alpha now." Derek announced in a deep voice as I looked up through tear filled eyes to see his own normal icy blue werewolf pupils burning a blood red.


	14. Omega

** cgi/set?id=101158400**

** season_episode/set?id=101160014**

** cgi/set?id=101171631**

** cgi/set?id=101171207**

* * *

**Omega:**

I was breathing hard as I took a step back from my opponent and wiped the sweat off of my forehead with the back of my hand. I was wearing a burgundy sports bra and a pair of Butter Rollover Capri Pant with my long brown hair up in a ponytail so that it wasn't in the way of my face. I gritted my teeth together as I moved to the side quickly in order to dodge another hit and I was thankful for my new superior werewolf reflexes in that moment because their clenched fist flew past my head with an inch of air separating them. I grabbed their wrist in my hand and squeezed as hard as I could until I heard the sicken crack of the bones cracking. I twisted my body so that I was behind my attacker before lifting my leg to land a kick on the back of their knee so that that fell forward. Once they were on their knees in front of me, I transformed my human hand into a claw and rest the sharp claws at the base of their neck as I pulled their head back with their hair. I knew that with one swift movement of my hand I could rip the flesh off their throat but I instead I just smirked at them as I leaned into their ear.

"I win." I whispered to them before I chuckled lightly and let go of them so that they slumped forward a little. They rolled on to their back as we both breathed heavily due to the adrenaline rush that the fight had caused. I stood up straight as I smiled slightly at them before offering them my hand to help them up off of the ground. They glared at me slightly but gripped my hand in theirs anyway and I smirked smugly before they pulled me forward so that I fell onto the ground next to them in a sprawl. I huffed out a deep breath as I glared heatedly at the amused werewolf next to me before I pushed their shoulder with all my strength and they winced slightly under the pressure. I took a deep breath to calm my heart rate down before I stood up on the sparring mat we were practicing on.

"You're getting better." He complimented me gruffly as he stood up from his sprawled position on the mat and I smirked at him over my shoulder as I made my way over to the side of the room where my water bottle was with my bag.

"You mean how I just kicked your ass?" I asked him rhetorically as I let the arrogance I felt leak into my voice as I picked up my water bottle.

"To get used to it." He replied to me as he strolled over to where I was near the bench and picked up his own water bottle.

"Oh, come on, Derek. I was a total badass. I know it and you know it so I just admit it already." I teased him jokingly before I sprayed some water into my mouth and he rolled his greyish green eyes at me in amusement as he did the same. I laughed lightly as I grabbed my bag from the bench before making my way to one of the abandoned train cars that were in the old warehouse that Derek had moved to after he became the Alpha. Once I was alone in the privacy of one of the train cars I pulled on my PRINCESS GOES HOLLYWOOD Bambi Knit Taupe Knit sweater with print and MANGO Floral print leggings with Black plain synthetic reslee fold over top military boots. I redid my messy ponytail as I walked back out to meet Derek in the area we had sectioned off for training ever since I had come to him for help the day after Peter had been killed and I had been bitten. Scott had been furious when he found out I was bitten by Peter but there wasn't anything he could do about the outcome so he gradually came to a begrudging acceptance of my new species. He had however tried to ban me from going to Derek for help when I was learning to control my new abilities and I had accidently wolfed out once when my angry got out of hand. Since then Derek out helped my utilize and manage my powers through self-control and disciple techniques. I had worked out a exercise routine to help me burn off some of the excess energy that being a werewolf gave me so now I ran every morning before school and did one hour of mediation every night in order to keep my heart rate at a normal level even when I was angry. Derek and I had also began sparring nearly every second day so that I could learn how to defend myself if necessary even though I technically wasn't a part of Derek's pack. Peter was right when he said that I was strong and stubborn because I refused to be tied to a leader even if it was someone I trusted like Derek. Scott rejected to even train under Derek so he was trying his best to deal with his werewolf side by himself which I thought so stupid and idiotic but he was being stubborn. I glanced down with a frown as I heard my cell phone vibrating in my bag and reached in to grab it before holding it to my ear as I walked out to the training area where Derek was waiting for me.

"Hello?" I said into the phone as I spotted Derek waiting for me with a blank look on his face normal and his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Sophie, hey!" Stiles exclaimed in greeting as I could hear him running in the background of the call so I frowned in confusion because I thought that he was still at the hospital with Lydia. After Peter attacked her the night of the winter formal the bite on her side hadn't healed like mine or Scott's but she also hadn't died like most that reject the bite did so we had no idea what was happening to the tiny strawberry blonde.

"Hey, I thought you were still camped outside Lydia's hospital room like a lost puppy dog." I stated in a puzzled voice as I sat down on one of the benches next to the sparring mat and tucked a leg underneath me while Derek leant against the wall next to me.

"I am. Well, uh, I was and then she ran away." He told me hurriedly as the background of the call became clearer and I sat up straighter in shock at his words. "The police are here looking for her and everything."

"She ran away?" I asked him incredulously for clarification as I stood up from my spot and picked up my bag with one hand.

"And she's naked."

* * *

I ran to the hospital as fast as I could from Derek's train depot as that I could help Stiles and Scott look for Lydia. I spotted Stiles' beat up old light jeep so I jogged over there just as Stiles was exiting the front of the hospital with a piece of white fabric in his hands.

"Hey!" I called out to him in greeting as I approached him and he nodded in at me as he climbed into the front seat of his jeep. I frowned at his unusual unenergetic behaviour as I climbed into the backseat without a word to see Scott sitting the front passenger seat waiting for us.

"This is the one she was just wearing?" Scott asked as he took the fabric that I now recognised as a hospital gown out of Stiles hand and Stiles nodded slightly at him he placed his hand on to the steering wheel. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her. Not again."

"All right, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her." Stiles said in a light voice and I smiled slightly but I could hear the worry in his tone even though he tried to hide it from us. He turned the car's ignition on with the keys and the bright headlight landed on Allison like spotlights. "Wow!" Stiles exclaimed in surprise before Allie ran up to the passenger side window to speak to Scott.

"What are you doing here? Someone's gonna see us." Scott told her softly and I frowned in sympathy because I knew that Allison's parent's had forbidden her to date Scott after they found out that he was a werewolf. Chris Argent her father was a little more lenient when it came to her being friends with me although he had banned me from their house so now we were only allowed to be friends at school and Victoria Argent just straight hated me so I stayed as far away from her as I could.

"I don't care. She is my best friend, and we need to find her before they do." Allie told him determinedly as she leaned into the window slightly and I smirked at her attitude from the backseat. Ever since she found that her family were werewolf hunters she had grown more confident in herself to the point that she was unafraid to defy her parents' wishes.

"I can find her before the cops can."

"How about before my father does?"

"He knows?" Stiles asked in exasperation from the driver's seat as he listened to the couple's conversation shamelessly.

"Yeah. I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs." Allie informed us all and Stiles shook his head in frustration as he looked away from them.

"A search party." Scott guessed as he nodded his head as if he knew that it was coming but Allison shook her head at his suggestion which caused me to frown at her.

"It's more like a hunting party." She corrected her boyfriend and I felt my eyes widen in alarm for my best friend's safety.

"Get in." I ordered her from the backseat and Scott instantly opened the door for her to climb into the backseat of the jeep with me. Stiles pulled the car out of the hospital parking lot as I grasped onto Allison's hand in silence support for both of us and she smiled at me gently as she put her other hand on top of mine. Scott sniffed the hospital gown that Stiles had given him and then stuck his head out the open window like a dog so that he could follow Lydia's scent while we watched him with curious looks.

"All right, but if she's turning, would they actually kill her?" Stiles asked as we drove down a long highway just outside of Beacon Hills while Allie and I leaned in between the two front seats.

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything. Okay, all they say is, "We'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here."" Allison told us in annoyance at her family's deflection and I quirked my eyebrow at her statement.

"What others?" I asked her curiously as I tilted my head to the side in interest and she glanced at me from the corner of her deep brown eyes.

"I don't know, they won't tell me that yet."

"Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on. Scott, are we going the right way?" Stiles asked my twin brother as we continued to drive in an unknown direction and we all looked at Scott for his answer.

"Take the next right!" he shouted back at us over the wind that was blowing in his face. We followed all of Scott's directions until we came to the road that led to the old burnt remains of the Hale House and we all climbed out of the car to walk the rest of the way through the forest.

"She came here? You sure?" Stiles asked in surprise as we approached the dilapidated two storey house and I paused in for a second to listen to our surrounding but all I could hear near us were owls in the trees and the snapping of twigs under our heavy footsteps.

"Yeah, this is where the scent leads." Scott assured him as I continued walking behind the three of them.

"All right, but has Lydia ever been here?"

"Not with me. Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek." Allie suggested hopefully to my brother as they both stopped walking in front of me so I had to walk around the couple.

"You mean - looking for an Alpha." Scott clarified as his eyebrows drew together and Allison nodded her head up and down.

"Wolves need a pack, right?"

"Not all of them." I pointed out to them without turning around to look at them as I followed behind Stiles towards the house.

"But would she have been drawn to an Alpha? Is it an instinct to be part of a pack?" Allison asked both of us as they started walking behind us again and I stopped to wait for them to catch up to us.

"Yeah, we're - we're stronger in packs." Scott answered her question with a shrug as they reached me and I started trailing after Stiles again with them next to me.

"Like strength in numbers." Allison stated in understanding but Scott and I both shook our heads at her in disagreement so she looked between her boyfriend and me in confusion.

"No, like - like, literally stronger, faster, better in every way." Scott corrected her while I nodded in agreement with him and Allison placed a finger to her chin in with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"That the same for an Alpha?"

"That'll make Derek stronger too."

"Whoa, hey, look at this. You see this? I think it's a tripwire." Stiles exclaimed excitedly from in front of us and Allie and I walked with bemused expression to see what had finally gotten him out of his depressed mood.

"Stiles – " I heard Scott say tentatively from behind me so I turned around curiously to see what he wanted but then had to press my lips together to keep from laughing at the sight in front of me.

"Yeah, buddy. Oh." Stiles said as he turned around as well with Allison to see Scott hanging upside down by his ankle on the trip wire.

"Next time you see a tripwire - don't trip it." Scott advised his friend with smirk as Allie and I tried to supress the grins that were threatening to spread across our faces.

"Yeah, noted." He replied with a jerky head nod as he placed his hands on his lips and stared at his best friend hanging upside down. I pushed on his back to get him to go down to untie him just as I heard the shuffling of feet close to us in the forest so I froze where I was to listen closer.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Someone's coming. Hide." Scott ordered from his place upside down when he heard it too but we all just stayed where we were froze to the ground in shock. "Go!" he called softly to us again and it snapped me out of my statue-like daze so I grabbed onto both Stiles' and Allison's elbows and dragged them down into a hidden dried up creek near the clearing Scott was hanging in. The three of us crouched down in the creek so that whoever was approaching couldn't see us and I motioned for the two humans to stay down. They both nodded silently as I pressed a finger to my lips for them to be quiet while I listened in on the conversation happening in the clearing.

"Scott?" I heard the familiar gruff male voice of Chris Argent greeting my twin brother and winced slightly in panic of what might happen.

"Mr Argent." Scott greeted the older werewolf hunter politely even though I could hear his heart beat racing at the sight of him.

"How are you doing?"

"Good. You know, just hangin' out. Is this one of yours? It's, uh, good. Nice design. Very constricting." Scott babbled nervously as his heart raced even more while Chris' heart beat stayed at a steady rate.

"What are you doing out here, Scott?"

"Looking for my friend." He answered honestly in a soft tone and I shifted a little when Stiles poked me in the shoulder to get my attention.

"Ah, that's right. Lydia's in your group now, isn't she? Part of the clique? Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of your pack?" I heard Chris ask Scott in the clearing as I looked over at Stiles silently with a raised eyebrow to see what he wanted from me. He pointed to the clearing and then to his ear to ask me if I was listening to the conversation and I nodded my head at him before turning back to the front.

"Actually, clique sounds about right to me."

"I hope so. 'Cause I know she's a friend of Allison's, and two special circumstances, such as yourself and Sophie- two, I can handle. Not three." Chris warned him threateningly and I swallowed roughly as I hoped once again that Lydia wasn't turning. "Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?" he asked my brother and I grimaced that the word because I knew exactly what it was thanks to my studies with Dr Deaton at the animal clinic.

"I have a feeling I don't want to."

"A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Cutting them in half. Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that. Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary." The veteran werewolf hunter said before and I heard footsteps walking out of the clearing. I waited a second to make sure that they were really gone before standing up and motioning that it was okay to Allison and Stiles.

"You okay?" Allie asked her boyfriend as we walked back into the clearing to help Scott get down from the trap.

"It's just another life-threatening conversation with your dad." Scott joked lightly even though he was being completely serious and I smiled at him as Allison walked over to the side of the clearing where the trip wire was set up.

"Stiles, help me with this." She ordered as Stiles went over to join her but Scott just extended his werewolf claws and sliced through the wire near his ankle so that he fell gracefully to the ground.

"Thanks. But I think I got it." He told them with a smirk as the two humans turned around to gape at him in awe while I smirked back at him in pride.

"Yeah." Stiles uttered lightly under his breath as Scott allowed his claws to disappear and were replaced by his ordinary human fingers.

"Comin'?" Scott called over his shoulder at us as he headed for the Hale House and I laughed as I walked past the still staring duo.

* * *

I was sitting in Jackson's car on the way to school in a Stone Bow And Stripe Jumper, ALEXANDER WANG T Stretch Leather Jeans with Boohoo Lola Glitter Sole Extreme Platforms and a Rocket Red Rose Necklace. Statement Necklace. Flower Necklace with my long brunette hair loose and lightly curled. I glanced over at Jack in slight concern because I had noticed an unusual aura around him today and it was starting to make me wary. We drove to school in a comfortable silence with the only sound coming from the radio as I gazed out the window at the passing scenery and Jackson concentrated on driving without crashing. I shifted slightly in my seat as we drove into the school parking lot and parked in Jackson's usual spot right at the front of the school but as I reached for the door handle to get out of the car Jack's hand shot out to stop me so I looked back to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait a second. I have something for you…" he told me as he trailed off and reached into the glove compartment in front of me. I smiled slightly in surprise as I watched him with curious eyes until he sat back up with a small jewellery box in his hand.

"Why'd you get me something?" I asked him in confusion as I took the box from his outstretched hand and smiled at him gratefully.

"Just a little something to mark you becoming a werewolf." he informed me playfully as he shrugged his shoulders and tried to smile innocently. I giggled lightly as I looked down at the box and lift the lid to open it up to reveal a silver chain with a circle pendent that had a wolf's footprint pressed into the middle of it.

"Oh, I love it!" I exclaimed as I gently took the necklace out of the jewellery box and examined it at eye level. I laughed as Jackson took it from my hands and gestured for me to turn around so that he could lock it behind my neck. I touched the pendent gingerly once it was hanging around my necklace next to my rose necklace but then I tucked it into my shirt so that no one could see it. "Hunters." I explained to Jack when I noticed his confused expression and he nodded in understanding before grinning as he climbed out of the driver's side door. I quickly followed after him with a grin of my own as I met him at the front of the Porsche before we walked towards the school and we passed a homeless man scavenging through one of the school trashcans on the way there.

"Nice car." The homeless man complimented Jack who stopped and handed the man some money.

"Here's a dollar. Go find another parking lot to die in." Jack told him before continuing towards the school without a backwards glance while I stood next to the man with a scowl as I looked at his retreating figure. "Security!"

"Your boyfriend's an ass." The homeless man said to me plainly and I chuckled lightly as I turned to him with a smile on my face.

"He's not my boyfriend." I told him as I pulled a twenty dollar bill and handed it to him with a friendly smile before following after Jackson at a leisurely pace. I was heading towards the locker rooms to meet up with Scott and Stiles before class when I ran into Isaac in the hall as he was heading towards the locker rooms as well for his early morning lacrosse practice. "Hey, Isaac!" I greeted him warmly as I came up behind him and he jumped slightly in surprise before I realised it was only me.

"Uh, hi, Sophie." He greeted me with a half-smile as I linked my arm through his and continued to head towards the locker rooms.

"So, what's new?"

"Nothing much. There's was a grave robbery at the cemetery last night." He informed me and quickly pulled both of us to a stop in the middle of the hall but luckily not many people were about to complain. Isaac looked back at me in confusion as to why I had stopped as I moved so that I standing in front of him. I frowned to myself as I looked him over for injuries but finding only a black eye that was probably caused during lacrosse training. "What are, uh, you doing?" he stuttered as I patted his body shamelessly for unseen injuries and I looked up to meet his confused hazel eyes.

"You're not injured, are you?" I asked him in concern as I left my hands resting on his chest and I heard his heart rate pick up at my proximity.

"No, no, I'm fine." He hurried to assure me and I nodded my head as I took a deep breath to relax my nerves. I tilted my head to the side as I studied his black left eye and slowly reached up to rub my thump over the side of it but stopped when he winced slightly at the pressure.

"What happened here?" I asked him softly as I looked into his hazel eyes and his heart rate started racing again so I frowned in confusion as to why he had suddenly got nervous.

"Uh, lacrosse practice." He lied to me with a decisive nod and I frowned even more as I heard his heart skip a beat to indicate that he was lying.

"Hmm." I murmured as I moved back to stand next to him when I decided to let his lie slide for now and liked my arm back through his as we started walking again. I heard Isaac sigh slightly in relief and made a mental note to get to the bottom of the black eye later but for the moment I directed the conversation back to an easier topic. "So, what did they take this time?"

"A liver." He informed me as we approached the locker doors and I raised my eyebrow in question so he nodded at me in clarification.

"Well, it is the most nutritious part of the body." I joked lightly with a smirk as I pushed open one of the double doors in the locker room.

"Let's go! I have an announcement. Gather round. Quicker! Danny, put a shirt on. Stilinski, that means you! Let's go, gather round. Listen up." I heard Coach Flinstock yell as Isaac and I hurried into the locker room and waited at the back of the group. "Police are asking for help on a missing child advisory. It's a sick girl, roaming around, totally naked. Now, it's supposed to get below 40 degrees tonight. I don't know about you, but the last time it was that cold and I was running around naked - I lost a testicle to exposure. Now, I don't want the same thing happening to some innocent girl. So police are organizing search parties for tonight. Sign up, find the missing girl, you get an automatic "a" in my classes." He announced as the lacrosse team cheered and coach stuck the sigh up sheet up on the window before disappearing into his office again.

"Wow!" I breathed out as I rolled my eyes and Isaac chuckled in agreement before he walked away to get ready so I made my way over to where Scott and Stiles had cornered Jackson near the lockers.

"If Lydia wants to take a naked hike in the woods, why should I care?" I heard Jackson asked as I came up next to him and he wrapped an arm around my waist as Stiles and Scott glared at him.

"Because we have a pretty good idea that she might be - you know, turning." Scott whispered to him and Jackson and I shared an amused glanced at my twin's expense.

"Turning?" Jackson repeated back to him as he pretended to play dumb just to annoy them and I smirked in amusement at the scene.

"Yeah. Turning."

"Into – " Jackson prompted them seriously as I chuckled softly next to him and Scott glared at him in disbelief.

"A unicorn. What do you think, dumbass?" Stiles spat at him sarcastically and Jack rolled his teal coloured eyes at them as I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing.

"Well, I think that if Lydia's turning, she's not the one that's gonna need help."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked in confusion as he lightly shook his head and I looked up at my best friend in confusion as well because I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh, God, you've got it all backwards, McCall. When I was with Lydia, you should have seen the scratch marks she left on me. What do you think she's gonna do with a set of real claws?" Jackson asked them rhetorically as I gasped in realisation that he was right because I had seen the fingernail marks on his back after a night with Lydia.

"That's true. I've seen them." I told them as I tried to lift the back of Jack's shirt to see if there were any permanent scars on his back but he moved out of my reach before I could see.

"You're fingers are cold." He complained to me with a frown as I pouted at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

* * *

**Hey, Readers!**

**Thank you all so much for every favourite, follow and review. That literally makes my day every time I get one. **

**So, here we go on to the second season of Teen Wolf. I hope you guys like this as much as you liked season one! **

**All of Sophie's outfits are on my profile if you wanna check them out. **

**I love you guys**

- **BehindGrayEyes xx**


	15. Shape-Shifted

** cgi/set?id=101371303**

** cgi/set?id=101378314**

* * *

**Shape Shifted:**

I walked into the abandoned train depot holding a box in my arms filled with miscellaneous items that I wouldn't to put in the train car that I had claimed as my own. I was wearing a Wine Short Sleeve Peplum Top, black pocket jegging, SAINT LAURENT Tribute 2 pumps and Dorothy Perkins Mixed red and gold bangle pack with my long brunette hair in a side fishtail braid. I hummed to myself as I made my way down the two metal cases of stairs and into the main area of the depot as though I owned it. My high heels clicked on the concrete floors so that anyone in the building could hear my arrival but I could tell by the number of heart beats that the place was empty except for one. I walked straight to the last train car on the right and up the steps so that I could see the single mattress on the floor, the set of empty dressers and the trunk that was sitting at the end of the mattress. I smiled slightly to myself as I set the box I was carrying down on the makeshift bed and looked around the small room that was now my own. It would be nice to have a place that wasn't right under the prying nose of my twin brother so that I could relax without having him nosing around. I heard the shuffling of feet on the other side of the depot as who I presumed was Derek made their way towards my train car. I moved over to the box on the mattress and starting gathering items in my hands so that I could semi-decorate the area to my liking. I placed a purple photo frame that contained a photograph of me and my late best friend Cora Hale on top of the dress just as I felt a familiar presence in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" I heard Derek ask me stiffly from the doorway to my train car so I smiled a half-smile and turned around to face him with a hand on my hip.

"I'm high-jacking a train car." I told him sternly as I subtly took in his rigid posture as he leaned on the doorframe with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"No, you're not." He counted as he shook his head at me and I smiled wider in amusement as I took a step towards him with my head tilted to the side slightly.

"Yeah, it was more of a statement than a question." I said with an innocent shrug of my shoulders as I grasped both hands behind my back and took another step closer to him. I noticed his greyish green eyes discreetly survey my movements and I smirked when I heard his heart beat slightly rise as he looked me over before going back to its normal rhythm.

"You've made it clear that you don't want to be in my pack so why should I let you have a train car?" he asked me as he stood up from his lounged position on the doorframe and I nodded my head slowly as I pretended to think it over.

"That's a good point." I conceded thoughtfully as I slowly took another step towards him so that we were only a few feet apart now. "Well, you could think of me as an independent contractor."

"How so?" he questioned me with an amused ghost of a smile that made me smirk back at him as I took another step closer to where he stood looking more relaxed now than before.

"I'm not pack but I can help you with pack business occasionally." I suggested carefully as I raised a perfectly sculpted at him with a small smile playing on my lips and he hummed in acknowledgement to my offer as he took a small step closer to me.

"So, what would being an 'independent contractor' involve exactly?"

"Well, for starters, I get a train car." I pointed out with a cheeky smile as I gently bit down on my lower lip seductively and I watched as Derek's gaze shifted to my lip at the movement.

"If you're going to be involved in the pack then there's something you should know…" Derek told me as his relaxed demeanour suddenly changed back to his normal serious one and I immediately felt my own playfully attitude dissolve. "I gave Jackson the bite."

"What?" I asked dumbly as my whole body froze in surprise at his words and he just nodded slowly at me so I blinked repeated to clear my head. I couldn't believe that Jack had gotten the bite and not told me about it but then again it did explain why he was so chirpy the day before.

"I gave him the bite but it didn't take."

"But if the bite doesn't take, don't you die?" I asked him quietly as the ramifications slowly dawned on me and warm tears invaded my eyes but I refused to get them fall so I closed my eyes to count to ten in my head before opening them again.

"I don't know because both Lydia and Jackson didn't change after being bitten." Derek told me in frustration and I slowly let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding as I processed his words.

"Okay…" I said slowly as I nodded my head and looked up at Derek's questioning gaze. I offered him a small half-smile as I accepted what he had told me without any more questions or complaints and finally allowed my playful nature to slip back into my stance. Derek must have seen the change in my expression because a ghost of a smile passed over his face before he gave me an apologetic look.

"That's not all." He stated regretfully and I stifled a groan because I was getting tired of the pack talk getting in the way of my fun but I waved a hand in the air for him to go on with what he was saying before I snapped with all the built up tension. "I already gave another kid the bite as well."

"Who?" I asked him curiously as I tilted my head to the side and looked at him with questioning eyes because I knew that he was only going to offer the bite to teenagers whose lives would be benefited from the bite. The last thing either of us wanted was another person like Scott who all saw the bite as a curse instead of a blessing.

"Some kid who works in the graveyard." Derek informed me carelessly with a shrug of his broad shoulders and my head immediately snapped up at his words.

"Isaac? Isaac Lahey?" I asked him disbelievingly as I felt my eyes widen in shock and Derek frowned at me in confusion as he nodded his head in confirmation. "Why would Isaac's life be better with the bite?"

"You don't know?" he asked me in surprise as his dark eyebrows rose to his hairline and I quickly shook my head at him. "His dad beats him."

"No." I whispered to myself in denial but I knew that it wasn't a lie because I could hear Derek's heart beat keep a steady rhythm as he spoke. I shook my head in denial as hot tears sprung to my eyes and I curled my hands into fists as anger surged through body in a wave white hot rage. I didn't know who I was most angry at in that moment because I was furious at Mr Lahey for doing it in the first place, at Isaac for not telling anyone but most of all I was livid at myself for not noticing all the little signs. I turned away from Derek's intense gaze as red clouded my vision and I felt my knees go weak as the fury inside of me threatened to erupt at any second. I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist to restrain me from going after Isaac's father as I struggled against their hold.

"Calm down." A stern masculine voice ordered me and I felt the need to attack immediately drain out of my body so I sagged against the arm that was still wrapped around my waist. I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes tightly and counted to ten in my head to get my heart rate back to normal so that I was in control. I opened my eyes slowly as I let out a long breath and found myself looking into concerned greyish green eyes so I quickly wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks as I nodded that I was alright now to Derek. I looked around my surroundings and saw to my surprise that I was now in another part of the abandoned depot other than my train car. This car looked similar to mine in the fact that it was clearly also used as a bedroom because of the single mattress that was lying in the middle of the room and the dresser drawers on the wall. I was currently sitting on top of what appeared to be an old desk on the back wall across from the bed with Derek standing in front of me in between my legs. When I finally noticed our proximity to each other my heart picked up a little as I quirked an eyebrow at Derek in silent question as why I was in this room instead of my own. "You lost control and I had to stop you from leaving the depot." He explained to me calmly and I nodded my head in understanding as I looked down in shame that I had lost control so easily. Derek must have seen the look on my face because he tentatively lifted my chin so that I was forced to meet his reassuring gaze with my own. "You're still young and it's a full moon tonight. It's totally understandable. It's actually quite impressive that you held on as long as you did after receiving such bad news."

"Thanks." I muttered softly under my breath as I relaxed my rigid posture and he nodded at my words. That was when I noticed the lack of space between the two of us and subconsciously bit my lower lip as the tension I had been feeling still I turned increased. Derek's gaze was immediately drawn to my lip and I leaned forward slightly so that there were only a few inches between our chests. The hand that was still gently holding my chin slowly cupped my right cheek and the other one found its way to my left hip so that his finger's softly dug into my skin. My own hands slid up his muscular chest feeling the toned abs underneath his thin grey shirt until they stopped so that I gripped his shirt gently but firmly. I smiled a coy half-smile as we both leaned in slowly at the same time until our noses were brushing in each barely and I parted my lips to lean in the rest of the way.

"Derek? Derek!" I heard Isaac's panicked voice calling out from the main area of the train depot so I leant back and groaned at the inconvenient timing. Derek's hand immediately dropped from my face and I glanced up at him to see the flash of disappointment and irritation that Isaac's interruption caused. I sighed in defeat as ran a hand over my messed up hair and then pushed on Derek's chest to get him to move back a step so that I could jumped down from the desk I was sitting on. I straightened my shirt that was crooked as Derek sighed and headed towards the door to see what Isaac was so worried about.

"What's wrong?" I heard Derek ask the younger boy grimly with a hint of exasperation in his voice as I shook my head to clear it of any leftover anger or whatever that was with Derek.

"My dad. I think he's dead." Isaac explained to the Alpha with fear coating his voice as I stepped out of the train car with concerned frown but inside I was silently glad for the turn of events. Isaac's gaze snapped around to face me when I appeared in the doorway and he frowned in confusion as to why I was there. "Sophie?"

"Hi, Isaac." I greeted him with a warm smile as I stepped down the steps to stand next to Derek and I heard Isaac's heart jump a little when his name came from my lips.

"What did you do?" Derek interrupted whatever questions Isaac was about to ask sharply and Isaac's head looked back at the older werewolf immediately.

"That's the thing. It wasn't me."

* * *

"You really don't remember anything?" Allison asked Lydia as we three of us were walking up the path way to the front door of the on Lydia's first day back since she had gotten out of hospital. I was on the left in a navy blue Warehouse Ruffle Neck Pegleg Jumpsuit, TOUCH Patent peep-toe shoes, a FOREVER 21 Layered Faux Stone Fringe Necklace and Coast Madison Earrings with my long brunette locks curled lightly and left hanging free around my shoulders while Lydia walked in the middle and Allison strolled on her other side.

"They called it a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying "We have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days." But personally, I don't care. I lost nine pounds." Lydia told us as we came to a stop at the top of the stairs and she smirked happily as she gestured at her thin body. I laughed with her lightly as Allie chuckled softly before touching the strawberry blonde's arm sympathetically before offering her a pitying smile and I internally grimaced because I knew exactly what Lydia thought of pity.

"Are you ready for this?" Allie asked her gently as Lydia's pretty green eyes narrowed slightly and I frowned at them both as I took a step back in case there was any violence.

"Please. It's not like my aunt's a serial killer." Lydia replied pointedly with a scoff before spinning on her heel and opening the double doors to the school. I stepped up next to a shocked Allison and patted her arm comfortably as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, Lydia doesn't like pity." I told the stunned brunette with a small sympathetic smile before following Lydia into the school with Allie finally shaking off her surprise and following me. The three of us walked in the front doors and all of the students that were in the lobby froze to stare at us as we paused in surprise. Lydia looked around the room at all the people with wide green eyes while Allie nervously tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and I smirked confidently on Lydia's other side.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds." I heard Allison whisper to Lydia condescendingly and I smirked wider in pride at the girl's ability to defend herself subtly against Lydia's bitchy attitude. Allison's words must have had an effect on the short girl because she suddenly straightened her back and flipped her long hair over her shoulder before strutting down the hall like she owned it. I smiled widely at Allison behind Lydia's back before we both followed the self-proclaimed queen bee and then I remembered that I had first period free so I turned to face Allison.

"I just remembered that I have first period off so I'm gonna go watch the lacrosse practice." I informed her with a warm smile and she nodded back at me in understanding before I went in the other direction towards the lacrosse field. I wanted to watch Scott and Stiles practice but also wanted to keep an eye on Isaac because he was still brand new at being a werewolf and I didn't want him to lose control on the field like Scott had nearly done so many times before. I walked out towards the lacrosse field just in time to see my twin brother ram into one of the other players and I paused for a second with wide eyes as Coach walked up to Scott.

"Usually the goalie stays somewhere within the vicinity of the actual goal." He reprimanded my brother as the other player hurried off of the field and Scott stood up in front of him.

"Yes, coach." I heard Scott say with my werewolf hearing before darting back into the goal box and I frowned in confusion because I knew that Scott hated playing goalie.

"Let's try it again." Coach called loudly to the team before he blew his whistle shrilly and I had grimaced at the sharp sound as I walked over to the bench on the sidelines. I watched Coach throw the ball to one of the players at the front of the line and then the player ran towards the goal but Scott sprinted towards them at the same time and they collided in the middle of the field. Scott crouched down at the last minute and the other player was propelled through the air only to land on their back on the hard ground.

"What the hell, man?" the player whose voice I recognised as Matt complained to Scott as my brother crouch down neat his head and I squinted my eyes in disbelief when it looked like he was sniffing Matt.

"What the hell?" I repeated Matt's words in confusion as I watched Coach approach the two of them on the field.

"My bad, dude." Scott apologised to Matt as he stood up from his crouch and jogged back to the goalie box as Matt got up from the ground.

"McCall! The position's goal keeper. Not goal abandoner." Coach scolded him in annoyance as Scott danced back into the goal and I scrunched my face up in bewilderment.

"Sorry, coach."

"Let's go!" Coach ordered the team again as he blew the whistle shrilly and tossed the ball to the next player. I held my breath as the player ran towards Scott at the same time as my brother sprinted towards him and then they hit each other at the same time. "Stilinski, what the hell is wrong with your friend?"

"Uh, he's failing two classes. He's a little socially awkward and if you look close enough, his jaw line's kind of uneven." I heard Stiles say to Coach as I watched in horror as Scott sniffed another on the ground and then run back to the goalie box.

"That's interesting. Let's fire it up." Coach demanded as he once again blew the whistle and a piercing screech filled the air as Danny caught the ball that was thrown at him. I gritted my teeth as I watched Scott and Danny smash into each other in the middle of the field.

"It's Armani." I heard Danny say from all the way on the sideline thanks to my werewolf hearing and I quirked an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Huh?" Scott asked in confusion at Danny's words and I rolled my eyes at his hopelessness.

"My aftershave. It's Armani. It was a gift from Sophie."

"Oh. It's nice." Scott told him politely as he stood up from on top of Danny and then offered the other player his hand to help him up from the ground.

"McCall! You come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs till you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got it?" Coach asked cheerfully as Scott jogged back to the goal and Danny walked off of the field.

"Uh, coach, my shoulder's hurting. I'm gonna - I'm gonna sit this one out." Jackson called out to Coach when he realised that he was next in line and then he slowly strolled over to the sidelines where I was sitting. He smiled at me warmly as he sat down next to me but I pointedly ignored him because I was still pissed that he didn't tell me that Derek had given him the bite. "Hey, Soph."

"I hate you." I told him calmly as I watched Scott line up at the goalie net again and then I noticed who was next in line. "Oh, crap."

"What?" Jack asked me in concern as he looked out to the field with a frown but I continued to ignore him as I watched Isaac and Scott go head to head on the field. I heard a growl coming from the field but I couldn't tell which werewolf it was coming from. Both boys stared at each other as they ran and then collided in the middle of the grass so I stood up from my seat as I watched with wide eyes. Scott and Isaac were crouched down opposite each other when I heard the distant sound of radio chatter coming from behind me so I turned my head in time to see four police officers including Sheriff Stilinski approaching the lacrosse field. Coach blew his whistle again to call all the players off the field so that he could talk to the police with Isaac so when everyone was off in their own little groups I quickly ran over to where Scott and Stiles were huddled together away from everyone else.

"What the hell was that?" I hissed at Scott angrily as I approached them and they both looked at me guilty as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"There's another werewolf here." Stiles told me after looking a Scott for permission and I raised an eyebrow at them in question. "You don't look surprised."

"That's because I'm not. You're talking about Isaac, yeah?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Scott asked me in an angry hiss and I frowned at him in confusion as I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Why would I tell you that?" I asked him in bewilderment as I looked over at Isaac just as he was looking over at me so I gave him a slight smile and a reassuring nod of my head.

"His father's dead. They think he was murdered." Scott explained to Stiles after shaking his head at me in exasperation while I was reassuring Isaac.

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked him in concern as my head snapped up so that I could listen to the conversation more clearly because I needed to know that as well.

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours." I informed Scott knowingly and Scott and Stiles both turned to look at me in question as to how I knew that so I rolled my eyes at them. "I may or not have been locked in a holding cell. A few times."

"For doing what?" Stiles asked me curiously with an edge of awe in his voice but I just chuckled lightly and shook my head at him.

"Can they hold him like, overnight?" Scott asked us both and I nodded my head in confirmation as I frowned in worry.

"During the full moon." Stiles added unnecessarily to the conversation so I glared at him for not being helpful but he just shrugged innocently at me.

"How good are these holding cells at holding people?"

"People, good. Werewolves, probably not that good." I concluded as the three of us watched Isaac get escorted from the school by the Sheriff.

* * *

I was sitting in chemistry class across from Danny as I tried to focus on my notes instead of the fact that Jackson wasn't in his usual seat next to me but the worry that the gnawing at my stomach intensive as I subtly listened in to Scott and Stiles conversation.

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" I heard Scott whisper to his best friend in confusion as I tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear so that I could hear them better. I had sent a quick but frantic text message to Derek from my cell phone before class to let him know that the newest member of his pack was being detained at the police station so I wasn't too worried that he would still be there for the full moon because I knew that Derek would just break him out if he had to.

"Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you. And maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving." Stiles suggested quietly so that the humans around them couldn't overhear what they were saying about supernatural entities.

"Doesn't being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?" my brother asked hopefully as I made a mental note to educate him on the inner working of the legal system if he was going to be spending so much time breaking the law.

"Well, not unless they have solid evidence. Or a witness. Wait." Stiles said in realisation before turning around in his seat to face me and Danny. "Danny. Where's Jackson?"

"In the principal's office talking to your dad." My friend answered him as though it was obvious and I quit trying to remain covert as I looked up from my notes in confusion as to why Jack would be talking to the cops.

"What? Why?" I asked in surprise as I let worry leak into my voice and Danny looked at me with a surprised raise of his eyebrow.

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac."

"Witness." I heard Scott say to Stiles under his breath as Danny turned back to his notes on the table in front of him and I looked over at my brother and Stiles in panic because I knew that whatever Jack would say to the cops would give Isaac motive.

"We gotta get to the principal's office." I mumbled lowly so that only Scott would be able to hear me with his werewolf hearing and I saw him nod his head subtly in agreement from the corner of my eye.

"How?" he asked me softly as I bit my lower lip thoughtfully before my eyes widened with an idea and I ripped a blank page out of my note book.

"Everyone please turn to page 73." Mr Harris was saying at the front of the class as he wrote on the whiteboard with his facing us students so scrunched the blank paper up into a makeshift ball and aimed it directly at his head. I grinned in accomplishment as it hit the back of his head and he quickly spun around on his heel to glare at us all. "Who in the hell did that?" he asked in a demand as his gaze swept over the whole classroom for the perpetrator. I quickly pointed a perfectly manicured finger at Stiles while he pointed directly at Scott across from him and my brother aimed his finger accusingly in my direction. "Principal's office, all of you." He ordered us sternly and the three of us immediately gathered our things before practically sprinting out of the room. Scott, Stiles and I sat patiently outside the new principal's office and as we waited for him Scott and I used our werewolf hearing to listen in on Jackson's interview with the Sheriff.

"Listen to me, you're telling me that you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?" I heard John ask my best friend sceptically and I curled my hands around the plastic arms of the chair I was sitting in as I awaited his answer.

"Hitting him? He was kicking the crap out of him." Jackson replied in his usual cocky voice and I gripped the armrests harder as my anger started to grow at his blatant lack of compassion.

"Did you ever say anything to anyone? A teacher, parents, anyone?"

"Nope. It's not my problem." He said to John dismissively as my fingers squeezed the plastic out of shape but I wasn't really paying attention to anything other than the conversation behind the door.

"No, no, of course not. You know, it's funny that the kids getting beaten up are always the ones who least deserve it." John informed Jackson pointedly as his voice rang with disapproval and contempt at the teenagers' actions.

"Yeah. Wait, what?"

"I think we're done here." I heard John say as someone tapped my shoulder to get my attention and I turned my head to look at Scott in question but he just pointed down to where my hands were gripping the armrests. I looked down at my hands and gasped out loud when I saw that I had bent the plastic out of shape with my bare hands. I quickly removed my fingers from the armrest and tried my best to remodel them as they were before just as John walked out of the door to the office and Stiles tried to hide behind a magazine to avoid his father. I sat up straighter in my seat as I smiled slightly when Sheriff Stilinski stepped into view and he paused in front of us as he frowned his sons ridiculous attempt at hiding from him. "Hi, Sophie, Scott."

"H - yeah." Scott stuttered nervously in greeting as I smiled brightly at the Sheriff and then John looked pointedly at Stiles to see if he would stop hiding but then just rolled his eyes and left when Stiles made no move.

"Kids." An unfamiliar male voice called to us from the office doorway and I turned to see a creepy looking older gentleman with balding white hair standing in the frame. "Come on in."

"That's Allison's grandfather." Scott whispered to me discreetly as all three of us stood up and my eyes widened slightly in recognition because both Scott and Derek had informed me that the oldest Argent was in town and aiming to kill all werewolves. I followed my brother and Stiles in the small principal's office as I tried to control my breathing so that the veteran werewolf hunter wouldn't pick up on my panic. I sat down in between Scott and Stiles as Mr Argent smiled creepily at us and then sat down at the desk in the middle of the room to look through a manila folder.

"Sophie McCall. Straight A student, a member of the Latin club, the yearbook committee and the French club. You speak fluent French, Miss McCall?" Mr Argent asked me in delighted surprise as he looked up at me from the folder and I gave him a small fake smile in return.

"Oui, monsieur. J'ai étudié la langue puisque j'avais dix ans." I replied in fluent French as Scott and Stiles both gaped at me in awe and I shifted uncomfortably with all the attention solely on me.

"Ah! Très bien, Mlle McCall." Mr Argent said to me in French as he smiled at me in amusement and I ducked my head at the praise even though it had come from a hunter. "Scott McCall. Academically not the most accomplished, but I see you have become quite the star athlete. Mr Stilinski. Oh, perfect grades but little to no extracurricular. Maybe you should try lacrosse."

"Oh, actually I'm already – " Stiles started to correct him with a proud smirk on his lips but Mr Argent but him off as he looked at Scott.

"Hold on. McCall. You're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter."

"We were dating but not anymore. Not dating, not seeing any of each other or doing anything with each other - At all." Scott lied horribly as his deep brown eyes widened in panic and I raised an eyebrow at his lack of ability to lie.

"Relax, Scott, you look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth." The older man quipped in amusement as he watched my brother flounced and I chuckled lightly at his words.

"Just a hard breakup."

"Oh, that's too bad. You seem like a pretty nice kid to me. Now listen, guys. Yes, I am the principal, but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy."

"Heh, is that so?" Stiles asked sarcastically as he glanced at me and Scott and I had to press my lips together in a line to stop the giggles that threatened to erupt at the irony.

"However, this being my first day, I do need to support my teachers. So unfortunately someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention." Mr Argent informed us sternly and we all looked over at Stiles who was lounging in his seat not even paying attention to us all until he noticed that no one was talking anymore. He looked up at me and my brother who were both giving him pleading eyes and then sighed in defeat as he slumped even more in his seat. A couple of minutes later, Scott and I were running towards the front door of the school but were too later because Isaac was already being taken away in the back of a police car which I knew from experience was very uncomfortable. I sighed in annoyance as I ran a hand through my messy hair and Scott clenched his fists in defeat just as a familiar sleek black Camaro pulled up in front of the school.

"Finally." I muttered to myself as I started to head towards Derek's car but Scott's hand shot out to grab my arm to stop me from walking any further.

"Get in." Derek ordered both of us and I tried to walk towards him again but Scott still had a hold of my arm.

"Are you serious? You did that. That's your fault." Scott accused the older werewolf angrily as Derek looked down guiltily before glancing back up to meet my brother's eye.

"I know that. Now get in the car and help me."

"No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up." Scott yelled at him as he waved his arms in the air and accidently let go of my arm so I quickly made my way over to the passenger side of Derek's car before he could stop me again.

"Not when they do a real search of the house." Derek replied irritably as I opened up the passenger door and slid into the seat gracefully.

"What do you mean?" I asked him curiously as I let wariness fill my voice and Derek looked at me quickly before glancing back at Scott because he was the twin that needed convincing.

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse." He informed us both as empathised the last three words for Scott but my brother still didn't move from his spot in the middle of the path so I threw my head back on the headrest in annoyance.

"Scott, just get in car. We all know that you have a hero-complex that will get you in here eventually so let's just skip to the end. Don't get me wrong, I love your hero-complex. It goes great with your martyr-complex but at the moment we really don't have time for your dramatics so get your ass in the car. Now." I demanded sternly as I gaze at my brother sharply and I saw him swallow heavily as he nodded jerkily before walking towards the car. I sighed as I rolled my eyes at my brother's behaviour as I looked towards the front of the car as Scott climbed in the backseat of the Camaro. Scott closed the door to the car but when we didn't move in the slightest, I glanced over at Derek in confusion only to find him stare at me intently. "Drive." I ordered him as though it was obvious and he snapped out of whatever trance he was in as he looked back at the road.

* * *

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott asked as the three of us stepped into the darkened Lahey house with a flashlight and I quietly shut the front door behind us before following after Derek and Scott.

"I don't know yet." Derek answered him honestly as we walked deeper into the house with only the flashlight and our werewolf sight to see by.

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?"

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell." The older werewolf told him pointedly as he glanced at me and then back at Scott in disapproval.

"You saw the lacrosse thing today." Scott stated rather than asked with embarrassment lacing his voice as he came to a stop in the middle of the living room and I gave him a sympathetic pat on the back as I strolled past him.

"No, actually Sophie told me." Derek admitted to him and my brother's gaze snapped around to me where I was in front of the two guys.

"Did it look that bad?" he asked me softly and I scrunched up my nose in distaste as I remembered the events of that afternoon.

"Yeah." I told him as I nodded my head at him and he hung his head with a sigh as Derek clapped him on the shoulder. I smiled slightly as Derek let go Scott's shoulder and walked towards the other end of the house as though he had been there a thousand times before so I quickly followed after him with Scott behind me. The older werewolf came to a stop in front of a door where he waited for me and my brother to catch up to him and then he opened the door to reveal a set of steep stairs that lead down.

"You wanna learn? Let's start now." Derek said to both of us softly as he held the door open for us and I took a hesitant step down on to the first step because I got an awful sensation in my stomach as I looked down the stairs.

"What's down there?" I heard Scott ask Derek but all my focus was on the stairs as I opened up all my senses to the room and felt a wave of despair wash over me.

"Motive." Derek answered my brother's question and I glanced up from the dark space below me to make eye contact with a pair of unreadable greenish grey eyes. I swallowed my nerves as I turned back around to face the dark room below me before stepping down the remaining stairs slowly with Scott trailing after me.

"And what am I looking for?" I vaguely heard Scott ask as I reached the bottom of the stairs to see a room filled with random objects. I closed my eyes for a second before opening them again and letting my entire set heightened werewolf senses take over so that I could follow them. My feet began moving of their own accord as I moved like a zombie towards what appeared to be a double wide freezer in the corner of room. I stopped next to dirty off white freezer and ran my hand gently over the lid as the dust unsettled in a cloud of dirt.

"What happened down here?" I whispered to myself as Scott came and stood next to me silently as he too looked at the freezer in front of us.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression. Open it." Derek said as he appeared on my other side with the flashlight in hand and I looked once at Scott before I put my hand on the open lock hanging on the freezer. Scott's hand joined mine as I lifted opened the lid and gasped in horror when I saw the distinct impression of fingernail scratches clawed into the sides and lid of the freezer. I felt hot tears spring to my eyes as I realised the extent of what had been happening to my friend without me even noticing. I was still staring at the marking in horror when Scott slammed the lid closed to block my view but the etchings were engraved in my mind.

"This is why he said yes to you." Scott stated in realisation and anger as I discreetly wiped away a fallen tear from my cheek.

"Everyone wants power."

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves." Scott scolded the Alpha werewolf and I rolled my eyes at my brother naivety as I took a few steps away to distance myself from the freezer.

"I can if they're willing." Derek counted pointedly as he quickly glanced at me and then back at my brother.

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?"

"Yes, and he still asked."

"Then he's an idiot." Scott declared sternly and I scoffed at him in disbelief as I took a step closer to Derek to silently signal where my opinion rested.

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." I argued with Scott and he gave me a look that told me to shut up about it in front of Derek so I rolled my eyes at him again.

"I already knew about you Alison, Scott. Yeah. I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out? You saw what happens to an omega. With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control. Even on a full moon." Derek said to Scott as he held Scott half-transformed hand as evidence and I quickly looked down at my own hands to make sure in hadn't missed any big changes in my appearance. "Look at Sophie. I've been training her and she hasn't changed at all on her first full moon."

"If I'm with you, I lose her." Scott said to Derek firmly as he snatched his hand back from the Alpha without looking at me because he knew that he was right when he said I hadn't changed.

"You're gonna lose her anyway. You know that." Derek said to him before turning and starting to head towards the door so I gave Scott a sad smile before I headed that way as well because I wanted to help Isaac.

"Wait." Scott called out to us when we were halfway to the stairs and we both turned to look at him curiously. "I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too."

"Why? Because he's one of us?" Derek asked him sardonically as I quirked an eyebrow at my brother in question and Scott shook his head at Derek's guess.

"Because he's innocent."

* * *

Derek, Stiles and I pulled to a stop in the Stiles' beat up light blue jeep outside the Beacon County Sheriff Station and I leaned in between the two front seats from the backseat to see a female police officer working the front desk.

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk." Stiles stated as he turned off the car's ignition and turned slightly in his seat to talk to Derek and I while I nodded my head in agreement.

"I'll distract her." Derek suggested simply as he went to get out of the car but Stiles grabbed onto his leather jacket covered arm to stop him from even opening the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa - you? You're not going in there." Stiles declared to him as I quirked an eyebrow at him and Derek glanced at his face and then his hand on his arm before looking back at Stiles' face. "I'm taking my hand off."

"I was exonerated."

"You're still a person of interest." Stiles pointedly out to him in exasperation and I cocked my head to side as I realised that this was going to be a long argument.

"An innocent person."

"An - you? Yeah, right!" the skinny human exclaimed with a chuckled on the end but Derek just stared at him intensely as he shrugged his broad shoulders. "Okay, fine. What's your plan?"

"To distract her." Derek repeated as though Stiles was an idiot which he kind of was but I smirked at them both because I already knew where this was going.

"Uh - huh. How? By punching her in the face? Unh." Stiles questioned him sarcastically as I ran a hand through my hand and shook my head at their wasting time.

"Heh, by talking to her."

"Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?" Stiles asked him and I watched as Derek did nothing but stare at the human in irritation for a minute. "Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face." Derek told him innocently and I chucked lightly as I leaned forward in between the seats so that I could end the argument before it took even longer.

"I've gotta side with Derek on this one, Stiles. If that officer has even the slightest hint of oestrogen in her body, this will definitely work." I informed the duo pointedly and they both grimaced at my words as they climbed out of the car before I grinned in amusement as I followed them out. Derek walked in the station first as Stiles and I crept in behind him and waited for him to distract the officer guarding the front desk. I watched as Derek strolled into the lobby of the police station and then an African American female officer walked out of the back room with her head in a folder.

"Good evening, how can I help - you?" she asked as her voice got slightly higher and her heart rate picked up as she looked up from the folder and saw Derek leaning on the counter.

"Hi." He greeted her with a charming smile and I smirked when I heard her heart race at the sight.

"Hi." She replied nervously as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and I glanced at Stiles in the corner of my eye to see him rolling his eyes at the exchange.

"Um, I had a question. Um, sorry I'm a little - a little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone – "

"Like me?" she finished for him in a question as Stiles started moving towards the doors leading to his dad's office and I followed him quietly.

"Oh, I was gonna say "so incredibly beautiful" but, yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing." Derek said flirtatiously behind me and I bit my lips to keep from laughing as I trailed after Stiles down the hall. Stiles and I hurried down the hallway to John's office before we slipped in unnoticed and then made our way to the lockbox on the wall.

"Please tell me you know the combination." I begged Stiles quietly as he stood in front of the box and I stood guard near the door.

"Uh, yeah. It's my parent's wedding anniversary." He admitted to me sadly as he turned the dial on the lockbox and I looked at him with compassion because I knew how much both he and John missed her. He opened the box as I glanced out door but when I looked back over towards him I saw that the box was empty so I frowned in confusion.

"Oh, no." I muttered when I realised that the hunters must have already been here to kill Isaac and gotten the keys so Stiles and I quickly left the room to track them down before they could succeed. We ran down a vacant hallway until we almost ran into someone in an officer's jacket coming out of a room and I pulled Stiles to a stop so that we didn't crash into them. "Oh. Uh, just looking, um - Oh, sh –" I uttered when I saw the arrow that Allison had hit him with earlier sticking out of the man's leg and I started backing up immediately but the hunter grabbed the back of Stiles' shirt and pulled the human towards him to cover his mouth so he couldn't scream. My eyes widened at the scene in front of me but I quickly chased after them and pulled the fire alarm on my way into the holding cell room where the hunter had dragged Stiles and ignored the sharp pain that the shrieking caused. I turned the corner just in time to see Stiles sprawled out on the floor and the hunter staring at the opened holding cell door. We all stopped moving as we stared at the empty holding cell but then a flash attacked the hunter in front of me and I quickly reached down to pull Stiles to the side of room. I looked up to see a fully wolfed out Isaac pushing the hunter against the opposite wall to us and I crouched down in front of the very human Stiles protectively in case Isaac attacked him. The hunter's head got smashed into the wall as he fell to the ground unconscious and the needle full of wolfsbane that they going to be used to kill Isaac rolled out of his hand. Derek stepped in the room then and pressed his boot into the glass needle so that it smashed into tiny slivers under his foot just as Isaac turned around and saw Stiles and I hidden behind a table. I growled lowly as my hands transformed into claws in preparation for an attack but Derek saw Isaac glance so he quickly stepped in between us and roared loudly at Isaac with his eyes normal greyish green eyes glowed an ominous red. I groaned in pain at the loud volume as my claws changed back into hands automatically and I clenched my fists as the pain radiated through my body.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked in awe as I opened my eyes a little to see Isaac now back in human form huddled in a ball on the opposite wall with sweat glistening all over his face.

"I'm the Alpha." Derek explained cockily as he smirked at Stiles and I glared up at him as I stood up from my crouch before stretching my aching muscles in front of me.


	16. Ice Pick

**Hey Guys! **

**So, I know that in the show Erica's first school appearance and them finding out Boyd is the next Beta are separate days but I'm going to pretend that they are the same day. **

**So, the ice rink date that Scott, Allison, Lydia and Stiles went on was the day before. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows! They totally make my day. **

- **BehindGrayEyes xx**

* * *

** cgi/set?id=101757763**

** cgi/set?id=101880287**

** cgi/set?id=102289634**

* * *

**Ice Pick:**

I was standing in the gym staring in horror at the newly resurrected rock-climbing wall while the other students in my class gathered around it chatting to their friends. I looked around the room for Erica because I knew that my blonde haired friend was in my P.E class and then smiled then my gaze landed on her in the corner of the room. I strolled over to her in my Women Tank Top. Train Like A Beast, Look Like A Beauty, a pair of FOREVER 21 Contrast Trim Run Shorts with FILA® Hyper Split Pink Ribbon Running Shoes and my long brunette hair up in a messy bun so that it wouldn't be in my face while I worked out.

"Hey, E." I greeted my friend as I approached her and her heart rate picked a little as she jumped in surprise before turning to look at me.

"Oh, hey, Soph." she replied shyly to me before looking back at the climbing wall with a worrying look on her face and I remembered that she was epileptic so this kind of thing was dangerous for her but I also knew that Erica wouldn't want to look weak in front of her peers. I frowned at little in thought as I looked around the room at the people in the class before turning back to Erica with my lips pursed.

"I so don't want to do this stupid exercise." I said in a whiny voice as I groaned in displeasure and Erica gave me a sympathetic smile as she finally looked away from the contraption in the middle of the gym. Erica was similar to Lydia in the way that she wouldn't accepted pity from anyone, not even those she considered her friends so I knew I had to find another way to try and get her out of climbing the wall. "Hey, any chance for talking you into skipping school with me?" I asked her in a hopeful voice but she just laughed a little like I was joking around.

"McCall! Argent! Let's go!" I heard Coach Flinstock call from the other side of the room and I turned my head to frown at him in confusion.

"Which one of us?" I yelled back at him with my hand on my cocked hip and my eyebrows rose expectantly as he looked at me as though just realising there were two of us in his class.

"Male McCall!" he clarified for us before blowing his whistle shrilling and I cringed slightly as Scott and Allison walked up to the climbing wall to get harnessed.

"Idiot." I muttered under my breath as I rolled my eyes at our teacher and turned back to Erica who was looking at me with a small smirk playing on her lips. "What?"

"I don't know. Something different about you. You've always been confident in yourself but lately it's been like your confidence is on ecstasy or something." She commented playfully but serious and I started giggling at her description as she broke out in a grin that brightened her whole face dramatically.

"I like that." I said when my giggles disappeared but I was still smiling like crazy at my friend as she fiddled with the edge of her shirt. "I don't know what's different though. Maybe I changed shampoos." I joked with her as I pretended to tap my chin thoughtfully even though I knew that my new found confidence had nothing to do with beauty products and was really thanks to my transition into a werewolf. Being a wolf just made me feel more relaxed, self-assured and more like me than I could ever remember feeling.

"Well, whatever it is, sign me up. I could do with some confidence." Erica said with sad sigh at the end so I immediately linked my arm through hers in a silent sign of support and she gave me a small smile before turning back to watch just as Scott fell from the wall on to mat below him. I let a small laugh at the sight of my brother falling from the sky but my mind of replaying Erica's words over and over again. She would definitely benefit from receiving the bite because it would cure her of her epilepsy and give her the self-confidence that she desired. It wasn't as though Derek wasn't giving the option of taking the bite, well he had given the option to Isaac and it was on them whether or not they accepted it.

"Female McCall! Erica! Let's go. The wall." I heard Coach order in a yell that cut through my inner monologue so I flashed Erica a reassuring smile and made my way to the front of the room to get strapped in the harness. After Erica and I were strapped into our harnesses, I quickly climbed the wall without breaking a sweat and was just about to descend when I heard Erica whimpering underneath me so I glanced down at her with a frown only to see my friend frozen in place and clinging to the wall about halfway up the wall. "Erica. Dizzy? Is it vertigo?"

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out." Lydia said from the group under us on the mat as I made my way down so the I was level with Erica and I shot my strawberry blonde friend a scowl.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic." Allie said in a soft voice filled with concern as I climbed the rest of the way down to where Erica was situated.

"Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff? I have to get - Erica, y - you're fine. Just - Just kick off from the wall. Th - There's a mat to catch you. Come on." Coach said as he tried to coax her down from the wall and I rolled my eyes at him as I stopped next to my friend.

"Hey, E!" I greeted her in false cheer and she turned her head slightly to look at me so that I could see the petrified look on her face. I smiled at her reassuringly as I move on so that I could speak to her without everyone below us hearing what I was saying. "Hold my hand, okay? We'll do it together."

"I'm scared." She whispered to me as unshed tears filled her eyes and I smirked at her a little.

"You wanna know what scares me?" I asked her with a serious face and she nodded her head a little without lifting it from the wall. "The mental image of Mr Harris and Coach making out." I whispered to her with a smirk as I faked an over-dramatic shudder and she laughed out loud a little in surprise so I smirked wider in accomplishment because making her laugh was what I was trying to do.

"We'll do it together?"

"We'll do it together." I stated with a confidence smile in place as I reached over to grasp her hand in mine before the two of us pushed off the wall so that we landed on the mat below us.

"See, you're fine. You're on the ground. You're all right. Let's go. Shake it off. You're fine." Coach said softly to Erica as we climbed off of the mat and I was surprised at the genuine concern in his voice. The students around us started to snicker at her as she walked through the crowd that parted for her and I glared at anyone that caught my eye as I follow behind her silently. She hurried out of the gym door and into the girl's locker room where I found her leaning against a metal locker door so I ran over to her. I wrapped my arms around her immediately so that she could bury her head into my shoulder as she sobbed her eyes out and I closed my own as I listened to the painful sound of my friend crying. That was when I made my decision to talk to Derek about Erica being the next to join his pack because I knew that she would benefit from the health, the confidence and the companionship that came with being a werewolf, especially one in a pack.

"Come one, sweetie." I cooed at her as I lead her over to a bench on the side of the room and we both sat down as Erica finally started to calm down a little. We talked for a while about how everyone in our school were idiots until Erica was laughing again before all the other female students started coming in to get dressed and she said she just wanted a minute alone so she left the locker room while I stayed to get changed. I was just about to slip off my tank top when my right hand started shaking uncontrollably and I glanced down at it in confusion as I sense of dread washed over me. I felt a pull coming from the door that led to the gym so I immediately deserted my clothes and head from the gym just in time to see Erica fall from the climbing wall only to be caught by my brother. My eyes widened in shock and worry as I sprint at my fastest human speed over to my friend to see her seizing on the floor. "Put her on her side. Put her on her side." I ordered Scott quickly as I knelt down next to my friend and let her clutch my hand like she had done so many times before while I checked her mouth quickly without touching her to make sure she hadn't cracked any teeth or bitten her tongue. I vaguely heard someone yelling to call an ambulance as more students gathered around us in a circle and I looked up at my brother in confusion. "How'd you know?"

"I just felt it." Scott answered me in a confused voice just before an ambulance officer approached us and asked us to move back.

* * *

I went with Erica in the ambulance to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital because the officers literally couldn't make me leave her alone. When I walked in to the hospital with Erica and my mom saw me out of school she just rolled her eyes at me and went on with her work as she lead Erica to an observation room to wait for a doctor. My blonde friend had stopped seizing on the way to the hospital and was now just embarrassed that everyone had seen her like that again but I just waved her worries away by threatening to beat up anyone who bothered her.

"It's been a while since we saw you, Erica. You were being so good about taking your medication." Mom said to her sadly as she checked her eyes with her little flashlight and I leaned on the desk on the other side of Erica's hospital bed.

"Are you gonna tell my mom?" Erica asked her softly and I could hear the sadness in her voice because I knew that her relationship with her mother was strained at best so I stepped forward to grasp her hand in mine.

"Well, I swear I don't want to, but there's this team of lawyers in the back who would break my legs, and I don't know if you've seen my legs, but for a girl my age, they're still pretty hot. So –"mom joked with an eye roll and a shrug of her shoulder as Erica and I laughed at her.

"Let's hope that's genetic." I added to the banter with a coy smile as I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively making both of them laugh as well.

"Doctor's gonna be in in a minute, okay?" mom told Erica as she soothed down her messy blonde hair and I smiled slightly at the motherly gesture because I knew that Erica didn't really have anyone to act like an actual mom to her.

"Okay." Erica replied with a small smile as mom left the room and I squeezed my friends hand reassuringly when I heard the door open quietly. My friend smiled at me a little as she closed her eyes and I looked up at the person who had entered the hospital room as I bit my lip nervously before nodding my head. I closed my eyes as I listened to the sound of Erica's heart slow down to a steady rhythm before opening them again just in time to see the intruder grabbing the end of the bed.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Derek asked me softly so that he didn't wake a sleeping Erica and I smiled softly at the girl on the bed before looking back up at greenish grey eyes that seemed to be studying me.

"I want her to choose to accept the bite because she wants it. Not because I have it." I explained my reasoning to him as I wrapped an arm around my waist and he nodded in understanding before pulling Erica's hospital bed out the door. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves and prayed to whoever would hear me that I didn't just sign my friend's death warrant.

* * *

I walked up to the small one story house in my Boohoo Lola Slash Neck Fisherman Jumper, a pair of Vero Moda Liza Pant and Gap Flannel Ballet Flats with my long brown hair loose in curly waves. I smiled to myself as I knocked lightly on her window and then waited for her to come open it for me so I could climb into her bedroom. I glanced back at the window to see her confused blonde haired girl in the glass so I smiled at her when her gaze landed on me. She smiled at me brightly as she opened up the window for me and I threw in the bag that I was carrying before climbing in myself.

"Hey, E." I greeted my friend as I stood up from my crouch and straightened my shirt as Erica smiled at me slightly in confusion.

"Hey, Sophie. What are you doing here?" she asked me softly as she sat back down on the computer seat near her desk and I offered her a mischievous grin in answer as I picked up my abandoned bag from the floor of Erica's bedroom.

"Well, Derek called to tell me that you accepted the bite from him so I figured that I would come over here with reinforcements."

"Reinforcements?" she asked in a slightly nervous voice that was also filled with excitement and I smirked at her as I set the bag down on her bed.

"I figured that you would need an outfit to wear to school tomorrow." I explained to her slyly with a smirk as I unzipped the bag on the bed and she perked up a bit to try to see what was in the bag. "I mean, I know that you have clothes that you could wear but I figured that you might want a change of pace to go with your new species."

"Well…that depends on what you have in mind." Erica said coyly as she stood from the seat she was in and walked over to the bed just as I smirked at her playfully.

* * *

The next day at school I was standing outside the cafeteria doors in LOVE Cobalt Bow Back Dress, Your Stitch in Time Tights, a Betsey Johnson Jet Set Bow Multi Charm Necklace and Sueded Side Bow Mary Jane Pump with my long brown hair straightened down my back as I waited for Erica to arrive so that she could make her big debut.

"Hey, E." I greeted my blonde friend when I caught sight of her walking down the empty hallway and she smiled at me brightly as she strolled up to me casually.

"Hi!" she greeted me enthusiastically as she linked her arm through mine and I grinned as I thought about how much she had changed for the positive already.

"You ready for this?"

"I think so." She replied nervously as she tugged gently at the hem of her borrowed leather skirt and I removed her hand from the material so that she looked up at me with wary eyes. I smiled at her reassuringly so she took a deep breath to calm her nerves before plastering a bright smile on her lips. "You gotta fake to 'til you make it, right?" she repeated the line that I had used the night before when she asked me how I acted so confident all the time and I chuckled a little at my words coming from her mouth. The night before I had given her a few outfits to borrow for school until we could go shopping from a new wardrobe as well as a lesson in how to apply makeup properly because Erica's mother hadn't shown her when she was younger.

"You'll be fine. I promise." I told her as I squeezed her hand reassuringly and she nodded her head at me as she turned to face the double doors of the cafeteria. I grinned at her coyly once more before I slipped into the cafeteria unnoticed to stand just besides the door so that I could see everyone's reactions to the new Erica. I leaned back on the wall as I checked to make sure that my brother was in the room so that he wouldn't miss the memo that Erica was now a werewolf and smiled slightly when I saw him and Stiles sitting to the side of the room. I heard the tapping of heel highs on the illumine flooring as Erica strutted into the cafeteria and everyone's gaze instantly snapped around to face the stunning blonde. I smirked to myself as they all watched her walk into the room and over to one of the table in the middle of the cafeteria where she seductively bit into an apple before turning on her heel to saunter back out the door. Everyone watched her as though they were captivated until she was out of sight and they all had to shake themselves out of the trance that she had them under.

"What - The holy hell - Is that?" I heard Lydia ask someone and I tilted my head curiously as I listened for the persons answer.

"It's Erica." Scott replied to her softly with a hint of awe in his voice and I smirked to myself in pride that my handiwork was being admired.

"Scott." I heard Stiles say to get my brothers attention and I snuck a glance in their direction just in time to see Scott's head snap around to his best friend. "Do you see that?"

"What, it's an empty table." Scott answered as he followed Stiles gaze to an empty table in the corner of the room and I bit my lip anxiously as I waited for the realisation to hit the boys.

"Yeah, but whose empty table?"

"Boyd." My brother said in comprehension as his deep brown eyes widened in understanding and Stiles nodded at him as they both stood up from their table. I pushed off the far wall and slipped out the door before they could see me eavesdropping on them. The two boys started striding down the empty hallway as I followed them at a discreet distance so that Scott would be able to hear my footsteps. "I'm going to go to the ice - rink, see if he's there. And if he's not at home, you call me, got it? What?"

"Maybe we should let him. Boyd, you know, man? You said Derek's giving them a choice, right?" Stiles suggested to my brother but I smiled slightly as their footsteps came to a halt and I stopped near the corner of another hallway so that I could listen in without be detected.

"We can't."

"You gotta admit, Erica looks pretty good. You know, the word "sensational" comes to mind."

"Yeah. How good do you think she's gonna look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?" Scott argued with his friend and I stiffened slightly at the thought of one of my friends being hurt.

"All right, all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility."

"They all are. And you know this thing's gonna get out of control. That makes me responsible."

"All right, I'm with you. And I also gotta say this new - found heroism is making me very attracted to you." Stiles joked lightly and I smirked in amusement as I heard their footsteps start moving again down the hallway.

"Shut up." Scott ordered but I could hear the laughter in his voice as their footsteps started to fade a little but I stayed where I was.

"No, seriously. Do you wanna just try making out for a sec? Just to see how it feels." I vaguely heard Stiles say in a distance as I pulled my cell phone out of my bag and pressed the text icon on the screen.

**Me: Scott knows about Boyd.**

**Derek: What's he doing?**

**Me: Stiles is going to his house & Scott to the ice rink.**

**Derek: Meet us at the ice rink.**

* * *

"I just wanna not eat lunch alone every day." I heard Boyd say as I approached the pack as they waited just outside the ice rink doors for me and I smirked at them as I walked passed without stopping knowing that they would follow in after me.

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek." Scott argued as Isaac, Erica, Derek and I all walked out on to the ice where Boyd was sitting on the Zamboni and Scott was standing talking to him about his transformation.

"That really hurts, Scott." Derek said calmly to my brother to announce our presence and I watched with a smirk as Scott's head whipped around to face us. "I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

"Hm. In a word – "Erica said as she pretended to ponder for the right word before elongating her fangs and claws to make her point and snarling the word through her lips. "Transformative."

"Isaac?"

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great." Isaac assured Scott with a cocky smirk and a shrug of his shoulders as I smiled at my friends newly found attitude.

"And I know that I didn't turn you but how do you feel about all this, Sophie?" Derek asked me in a knowing voice and I smiled at him before turning to face my brother.

"I love being a werewolf." I told him honestly as I shrugged my shoulders and Scott's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion like he couldn't believe what I was saying to him.

"Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott said calmly as he looked at the Alpha standing just in front of us before glancing back at us betas.

"Then go home, Scott." Derek replied to him as he nodded his head at Isaac and Erica to move and I stepped to the side because I wasn't going to be a part of this fight unless I absolutely needed to be. As the two betas moved towards my brother, Scott transformed his hand into a claw and punched it into the ground making the ice crack.

"I meant fair for them." He growled as I watched his whole body transform into a werewolf and he crouched on the ground in a defensive stance. He growled loudly at the approaching teens as his normally dark brown eyes glowed an amber colour and he easily threw Isaac into the plastic wall when the other boys made a move to attack him. I frowned at the three of them fighting on the ice as they slid around unsurely and I moved to stand next to Derek as his betas got their ass kicked by my bother.

"They serious suck." I told him honestly as I placed a hand on my hip and I glanced out the corner of my eye to see him nodding in agreement without taking his eyes away from the trio. Scott finally succeeded in knocking Erica and Isaac out just as I was starting to get bored of watching them squabble.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott told them sternly as I smiled in pride at my brother for winning an uneven fight and he slid the unconscious betas along the ice to Derek's feet.

"It's true. It is about power." Derek admitted as he started moving forward slowly and I watched with wide eyes as he elongated his claws. The Alpha's neck moved in an inhuman way as he approached my brother and I watched apprehensively as I shifted my stance so that I could move at a moment's notice if I needed to. Derek move to stand in front of Scott and just as I was about to call out to them he head butted the younger werewolf in the forehead before slashing him across the abdomen. Scott grunted in pain as Derek punch him in the face and I covered my mouth as he continued to land blows until Scott elbowed him in the throat making him stumble backwards. Derek quickly regained his composure as he moved to punch Scott multiple times in a row until Scott fell the ground in a heap and I finally got my feet moving to go crouch next to my brother as I glared heatedly at the Alpha werewolf above me. Derek's face transformed back to his normal human one so that his greyish green eyes swept over me and Scott's sprawled body before walking away from us. Boyd jumped down from the Zamboni and I blinked as I remembered that he was actually there to witness what had just happened.

"Don't. You don't wanna be like them." Scott urged him in a pleading tone as he lay injured on the ground and Boyd just gazed back at him for a moment before lifting his shirt to show us his fresh bite mark on his abdomen.

"You're right. I wanna be like you." Boyd told him stoically before walking away to join the other pack members as they left the ice rink and I turned back to my brother in concern when he started groaning in pain.

"Come on." I murmured to him as I put my arm under his shoulders to help him stand up so that I could take him to see one that could help.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked me quietly when he was standing and I was helping him walk towards the door.

"I'm taking you to the vet." I told him honestly as I smirked in amusement but he didn't reply to me as he closed his eyes tired and leaned his head on my shoulder.


	17. Abomination

** cgi/set?id=102629810**

** cgi/set?id=102758942**

* * *

**Abomination:**

I half carried Scott in the back door of the veterinarian clinic because he was having trouble walking on his own due to the pain inflicted when Derek had scratched him. I bit my lower lip in worry as my twin brother groaned in pain when I shifted his weight so that I could open the door and then I gently as I could lead him into the examination room. I ignored the guilt that was forming in the pit of my stomach because I hadn't done anything to help my brother when he needed me.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked himself as he gingerly lifted his t-shirt so that we could both see the fresh scratched wound on his lower abdomen.

"Because it's from an Alpha." I heard a familiar masculine voice say from the other side of the room so I looked up to see Dr Alan Deaton standing calmly next to the steel examination table. I frowned in concern when my attention was drawn more to the table and I saw that it was a human body that was lying there. I glanced up at Scott's shocked and horrified expression as he took in the appearance of the body. "I think maybe we better have that talk now."

"What's going on?" I asked my mentor as I lead Scott of to the side of the room as far away from the body as I could get.

"They're coming back, so we don't have much time to talk." Deaton told us as I stopped near the supply closet and motioned for Scott to stay before opening the cabinet door.

"Hunters?" I asked him as I grabbed the bottle that I was looking for and some cotton buds so that I could clean Scott's wound.

"Yes." He answered me as he moved over to my side so that he could observe my work as though it was a normal lesson for us but I could detect the slight panic in his tone.

"What is that?" Scott asked me as I applied the clear liquid on to the cotton bud and then carefully started cleaning the wound as I ignored my brother wince at the stinging pain.

"Rubbing alcohol. You don't want it to get infected, do you?" I responded calmly to him even though I was freaking out on the inside but I knew that Scott would freak out enough for the both of us so I had to be the strong one.

"You will heal the same, just not as quickly, because of Derek." Deaton informed my brother as I finished cleaning the wound before throwing out the cotton and grabbing a bandage covering that we normally used on stitches.

"Okay, how do you know all this? Actually, how - How do you know anything?" Scott asked him in frustration as I stepped back and let his shirt drop down to cover his stomach.

"It's a longer story. What I can tell you, is that I know about your kind. Your kind? I can help. This." He stated sombrely as he looked over at the dead body on the slab making Scott and I follow his gaze to see the jagged, deep scratch wounds that were ripped into the victim's skin. "This is something different."

"Well, do you know what did it?" I asked him as I slowly moved closer to the body on the table as though I was being entranced.

"No. But the Argents will. And this is the crucial part, they'll have a record or book. It'll have descriptions, histories, notations, of all the things that they've discovered." Deaton said to the both of us but I could only hear him vaguely in the background of my mind as I slowly reached out until my hand was directly over the top of the harsh red lines.

"All the things? How many different things are there?" I heard Scott ask him in an angry exclamation as I allowed my fingers to follow the claw marks from top to bottom like a phantom without touching the body. I was jerked from my thought as I heard the sound of a car pulling up out front so I quickly moved my hand away from the body before turning around to tell the other two people in the room but they were already looking in the direction of the door.

"Crap." I whispered to myself as I heard the sound of the bells above the door jingle and then the unmistakable sound of multiple footsteps heading this way. I spun around to face Scott before grabbing his hand and pulling him into one of the supply closets off the side of the room so that we could still heard the conversation that was going to take place.

"I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent "closed" sign." Deaton said to whomever it was that entered the exam room and I closed my eyes to better focus my hearing so that I wouldn't miss anything vital.

"Hello, Alan. It's been a while. The last I heard, you had retired." I heard Gerard say to him in reply after a minute of silence and I instinctively swallowed nervously at the sound of his voice.

"Last I heard you followed a code of conduct."

"If you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours." Chris Argent replied in his familiar gruff voice and my stiff posture loosened a bit because I knew that while Gerard might not follow the code Chris certainly did.

"I did, I also noticed the gunpowder residue on his fingertips. So don't assume I will be swayed by your philosophy just 'cause I'll answer a few questions." Deaton said in a strong voice that made me smirk to myself in pride of my boss.

"He was only 24."

"Killers come in all ages."

"All ages, sizes, shapes. It's the last one that concerns us." Gerard told the veterinarian as I shifted a little on my feet uncomfortably.

"How about you tell us what you found?" Chris suggested in a stern voice and I bit my lower lip nervously at what information the hunters might get before us.

"See this cut? Precise. Almost surgical. This isn't the wound that killed him. This had a more interesting purpose." Deaton informed them as my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and intrigue.

"Relating to the spine." Gerard stated knowingly and I tilted my head to the side as I tried to think of any supernatural creatures that I knew about that had a paralytic toxin.

"That's right. Whatever made this cut, it's laced with a paralytic toxin, potent enough to disable all motor functions. These are the cause of death. Notice the patterns on each side." I heard Deaton inform them and I knew that he was talking about the deep scratch marks on the young hunters back.

"Five for each finger." Chris said as though it was obvious as I carefully slipped out of my high heels because they were killing my feet after wearing them all day.

"Each claw." Gerard corrected his son instantly and I stiffened again at his obvious hatred of werewolves.

"As you can see, it dug in, slashed upward, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the rib cage with ease." Deaton continued with his explanation as though he was never interrupted by the pair.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Chris asked him carefully and I listened hopefully for the answer as well because that would make this so much easier if we knew what we were dealing with.

"No."

"Any idea at all what killed him?"

"No. But I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong, and has the capacity to render its victims essentially helpless within seconds."

"If you're saying we should be cautious? We get it." Chris replied in a tired voice and I felt sympathetic towards my friend's father.

"I'm saying you should be afraid. Be very afraid. Because in the natural world, predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey wasn't eaten. That means whatever killed him only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing may be its only purpose." Deaton told them sternly and I couldn't help the shiver that ran up my spine at his words as I opened my eyes. I turned my head to my brother just as he was looking back at me with huge deep brown eyes filled with worry that I knew mirrored my own.

* * *

I walked down the stairs to the train depot where the pack was housed in my Megan Red Tartan Bandeau Skater Dress, ESPRIT Collection Cardigan, paired with a PIECES Dilixa Necklace and Giuseppe Zanotti Double Platform Suede Pumps and my long brown hair straightened so that it hung freely down my back. I could hear the painful grunting with my werewolf hearing as I wandered down the steep stairs and paused halfway down when I saw Boyd sitting on the steps so I went to stand next to him as he watched the training exercise in amusement. The newly turned werewolf turned his head to smile at me as I sat down next to him on the step and I playfully nudge him with a smile before we both turned back just in time to see Isaac get slammed into the ground once more by Derek. A low growl came from the other side of the room just a second before Erica launched herself off of the top of a train car towards the Alpha but he must have sensed it because he quickly turned in time to grab her by the throat and threw her towards the other Beta who was still on the ground.

"That was pathetic." Derek told them as I stood up from the step and wiped the dust from the back of my dress. I stepped down onto the last step just as Derek looked up and noticed my presence in the room. "Sophie. Would you please help me demonstrate how to do this without being utterly predictable?"

"Ooh. As much fun as that sounds, that not dressed for it." I replied to him with a smirk as I moved towards him in the middle of the room and he glared at me for a second until I sighed in defeat. "Fine." I said with a groan as I leaned down to take off my high heels so that I would have to run in them.

"What are you doing?" Isaac asked me curiously as I threw a shoe to him where he sat on the ground and I frowned at him response as chuck the other show at him.

"I'm not running in heels." I said as though it was obvious as I moved so that I was near the back of the room at the start of the training exercise. I stopped as in front of the first obstacle and sent a playful wink over to Boyd on the steps before starting to run at the make shirt hurdle. I pushed off the ground just before hitting it and flipped my body so that I front flipped in the air before landing gracefully on my feet in a crouch. I continued running without stopping at full speed as I jumped over a small table and then over to the side of the room so that I could push off the cement pillar. I had watched Isaac launch himself straight at Derek off the wall so I knew that the Alpha was expecting that so I instead propelled myself directly over the top of Derek. I landed just behind him on my feet so he didn't have time to turn around to block my attack and I swept my leg backwards so that he was knocked to his knees. I quickly spun around so that I was facing him while he was still on his knees and I brought my knee to his face just as he was about to get up. I smiled in satisfaction when I heard him groan in pain but I didn't hesitate to land another kick to his stomach when he rolled on to his back.

"Ah!" he groaned in pain as I moved back from his sprawled body with a smirk on my lips before I held out a hand to help him up off of the ground.

"Think of it as payback for what you did to Scott." I told him cheerfully as he grabbed my hand and I helped pull him to his feet. He glared at me as I just smiled slightly back at him before strolling over to get my shoes from an awestruck Isaac.

"Does anyone else wanna try not being completely predictable?" Derek asked the other betas as I took my shoes off of Isaac with a smile and I watched as Erica launched herself into the Alpha's arms. I gaped as Erica started passionately kissing Derek in a surprise attack for a minute until he threw her off of himself and she landed back where she was before.

"Well, I wasn't expecting it." I murmured with an amused smirked on my lips as I leaned on Isaac's shoulder to put my shoes on and Isaac nodded in agreement as Derek wiped a hand across his mouth.

"That's the last time you do that." Derek told her sternly as he moved away from us and towards his train car.

"Why? Because I'm a beta?" Erica asked spitefully as Derek turned back around to face us and Boyd moved from his spot on the stairs to stand next to me.

"No, because I have someone else in mind for you." He replied cryptically and I raised an eyebrow at him in intrigue but didn't say anything as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Are we done? I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." Isaac asked the Alpha as he winced in pain and looked down at his arm.

"Come here." Derek said as he walked towards the younger werewolf and Isaac let him take his arm in his hand only for Derek to snap the radius. I covered my mouth in shock as my eyes widened at the sight of my friend in pain next to me. "A hundred and one. You think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh? Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive!"

"If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" Isaac asked in a shout as Derek walked away towards his train car one more time and I looked between them with my eyebrows drawn together.

"I don't know. But they're planning something. And you, especially, know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. Until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know. As fast as I can teach you." Derek responded to him as he addressed all of us and then disappeared in the train car he had taken as his own.

"Okay, guys. Erica, Boyd, go to school. Isaac, go somewhere not here and heal." I ordered them in an assertive tone as I moved my gaze from the door Derek had gone through to the newly turned betas. They all looked at each other as if having a silent conversation about whether or not to listen to my instructions but they all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, okay. See you later, Sophie." Isaac said to me before they all headed up the stairs to the outside and I waited until they had all left the depot before following Derek into the makeshift bedroom he had made for himself. I walked into the room quietly to see the Alpha sitting on the edge of the mattress with his head in his hands and I leaned against the wall as I crossed my arms over my chest. "It was a mechanic."

"What?" he asked me in confusion as he lifted his head up to look at me with inquisitive greyish green eyes and I crossed my ankles over carefully not to hit my ankle with a heels.

"It was a mechanic that was killed last night. Stiles was there when it happened. You might want to ask him for a description so that we actually know what we're meant to be hunting. That's three victims now. The hunters brought a body to Deaton last night. His lungs were eviscerated by claws and that's what caused him to die. Whatever it is, it was strong enough to slice through the bone of the rib cage with ease. The creature also has some kind of paralytic toxin potent enough to disable all motor functions." I informed the Alpha solemnly as I watched his eyes widen in apparent fear of the unknown and I slowly straightened up from my slouched position. "He was only 24." I stated softly as I looked down at the ground and then back up at Derek before moving to sit next to him on the mattress. "I've only heard of one supernatural creature with a paralytic toxin but I don't know if there is even any truth to the stories."

"What is it?" he asked me softly and I could hear the wariness in his tone as I frowned at him because if the creature was what I was starting to think that it was we were in trouble.

"A kanima."

* * *

I was sitting with Allison outside at a free table work on our homework during a study period because with all the supernatural nonsense that was going on we still had to make time for mundane activities every high school student had to deal with. I was reading a textbook for my chemistry class when I heard someone running up to us from behind so I turned my head to see Stiles jogging up to our table slightly out of breath.

"Scott says that his boss says that your family probably has a bestiary that will know what the thing is." Stiles told us in a rush as he ran up to the table out of breath from the run and I raised an eyebrow at him as I looked up from my textbook at the same time as Allie.

"I think you mean – "Allison started to tell him as she giggled thinking that he had mispronounced the word while I shook my head at the naïve huntress.

"No, I mean bestiary. And the two of you, I don't want to know what's going on in your heads." Stiles told her sternly and I got the feeling that he had already had this conversation with my brother judging by the exasperation in his voice.

"A bestiary is like an encyclopaedia of mythical creatures." I informed her with a kind smile as Stiles nodded his head frantically in agreement and Allison blushed in embarrassment because she didn't know before.

"Okay, um. Can you describe this thing?" she asked Stiles and I as she shook her head to get back on track and I put my hand over hers in a silent reassurance.

"Uh, it's probably like a book. Old, worn." Stiles told her as he tilted his head back to look at the sky in thought and I noticed Allison's deep brown eyes widened in recognition.

"Like, bound in leather?" she asked him with a knowing tint in her voice and Stiles nodded his head jerkily in answer as I picked up my highlighter from the table. "I've seen my grandfather with a book like that."

"Okay." My brother's best friend murmured before he turned around and began jogging back inside to go find Scott.

"Weirdo." I muttered to myself as I shook my head in amusement and then looked back down at my textbook to try to get some more homework done.

"Hey, Sophie." Allison said tentatively to get my attention so I looked up from my book and into her worried deep brown eyes as she bit her lower lip nervously. I quirked an eyebrow at her in question and waited for her to continue but she hesitated for a second as she played with a loose string on her sweater. "What's going on between you and Jackson? You guys are normally attached at the hip but lately you guys haven't even been talking."

"Well," I started to say with a sigh as I put my highlighter down on the table so that I could give my friend my full attention. "I'm not talking to Jack because he didn't tell anyone that Isaac's dad was beating him and I don't know why Jackson's not talking to me because I'm not talking to him to find out."

"…. Okay. I think I got all of that." She murmured mostly to herself after a moment of silence as her eyebrows pulled together in confusion and I smiled slightly at my friend just as I heard someone's footsteps running up to the table again. I turned my head around in time to see Stiles running up to the table as he took deep breaths to catch his breath.

"Where. Does he. Keep it?" he asked Allison as he pressed a hand to his heart and I smiled at him sympathetically as Allie thought about his question.

"It has to be in his office." She answered him after a minute and I watched in amusement as Stiles turned on his heel to sprint away to find Scott again.

"Hey, have you noticed Lydia been acting weird lately?" I asked Allison as I frowned in concern for my strawberry blonde friend because I hadn't been very attentive to her since she was bitten at the winter formal.

"No. I mean, I haven't really noticed anything major. Other than her breakdown at the ice rink." She answered me as her eyebrows scrunched together and her lips turned down in a concerned frown. I tapped my fingers nervously on the table top as I made a mental note to hang out with Lydia as soon as possible so that I was sure that she was okay after what happened.

"You know, drug dealers have been using disposable cell phones pretty successfully for years." I heard Stiles say from my side and I jumped a little in surprise because I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings.

"My parents check every call, email and text message I send. Trust me, they'd find it." Allison informed him in frustration as she ran a hand through her long brunette hair and I smirked lightly as I reached into the top of my dress.

"All you had to do was ask." I told her cheekily as I pulled out my own cell phone and laid it down on the table in front of me while Allison and Stiles stared at me in disbelief.

"You couldn't have done that earlier? I've been running back and forth between these two idiots all day." Stiles exclaimed in angrily as he rubbed a hand over his head in frustration and I shrugged my shoulders innocently as I closed my textbook.

"This was more amusing for me." I replied as I shoved my chemistry book in my bag and stood up from my sit while Stiles fumed at me by shaking his head.

"All right, can you get the book?" Stiles asked Allison as he looked back at her and I ran a hand through my hair to make sure that it was still okay.

"Not without his keys." My brunette friend told him hesitantly as she also stood from the table because we had to go to class.

* * *

I was sitting on the bleachers at the lacrosse game that night in my Orange Plain Chunky Knit Oversized Fisherman Jumper, NAKED AND FAMOUS ultra-soft stretch jean and UGG Lattice Cardy boots with my hair in a loose low ponytail with Erica and Boyd on my left side while we watched the Timberwolves get demolishment on the field. I winced as another play got tackled to the ground by Eddie 'The Abomination' Abramovitz who was playing on the other team and decided to use my werewolf hearing to check on Danny who had been injured and was now sitting on the sidelines talking on Coach Flinstock.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Coach asked him as he bent down to eyelevel and held up two fingers in front of Danny's face.

"Four?" Danny answered him uncertainly and I bit my lower lip in concern for my friend.

"Say two."

"Two."

"Perfect, get out there, come on. Get out there and have a stick." Coach told him with false cheer as he threw a lacrosse stick at Danny when he stood up to walk back on to the field.

"We're still short one player, Coach." I heard another one of the players call out from the field and I instantly looked towards the sidelines where Stiles was meant to be but frowned when I couldn't see his familiar shaven head on the bench.

"Where's Stilinski? Where's Stilinski?" Coach cried out in horror when he couldn't find Stiles either and I watched as he spun in a circle while examining the bleachers for something. "You! You! You play lacrosse?" He asked hopefully as he pointed in our direction and my eyebrows rose as I leaned forward to glance at Boyd on the other side of Erica.

"Uh - uh. Derek won't like this." Erica warned Boyd when he went to stand up and I nodded along with her in agreement because I knew that he didn't have the control to be playing such a violent game yet.

"Yeah. But I will." He said to us as he stood up and stripped over his jacket before walking down the steps towards the field.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha! We got ourselves a player!" Coach cheered loudly when he reached the behind and I shared an apprehensive glance with Erica just as her cell phone beeped with a text message.

"Everything okay?" I asked her when her face turned worried after reading the message on her phone and she looked back up at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. Derek wants me to help him with something but I don't want to leave Boyd alone while he's playing." She explained with a dismissive wave of her hand and I nodded in understanding as I crossed my legs.

"You go help Derek and I'll stay with Boyd." I told her with a shrug of my shoulder s and she gave me a grateful smile before she practically ran down the stairs. I watched the game carefully to make sure that Boys didn't do anything to draw Gerard's attention to the fact that he was more than human. I stood up and cheered with the rest of the crowd as Scott scored the winning goal but I was soon silenced by the sight of 'The Abomination' charging into my brother's side. I took for down the stairs at my fastest human speed as Scott flew through the air and came crashing down on the grass.

"Oh, my God!" I heard someone cry from behind me but I didn't pay any attention to them as I sprinted onto the field and crouched down next to my brother in concern.

"Your leg's broken." I told him softly when I caught sight of the unnatural angle of his leg and felt the burning tears fill my eyes even though I knew that he would heal soon.

"I'm fine, I'm healing, it's okay." Scott assured me quickly as other people started running over to us and I quickly wiped away the stray tear that had fallen from my eye. He grabbed my hand in his and I turned my head to look into his deep brown eyes as I gently nudge his leg as that it wasn't totally obvious it was broken. "Go make sure Boyd is okay."

"Scott…"

"I'll be fine but Boyd might not be."

"Fine." I relented with a sigh before pressed a quickly kiss to his forehead and let Allison kneel down in my spot next to him. I stood up just as the until crowd include our mother, Coach Flinstock and Gerard surround my brother and I moved so that I was out of the way as I went I search of Boyd to make sure that he was okay.


End file.
